A Commodores life
by Mimmy
Summary: BEENDET ! Jack macht Norrington auf einer einsamen Insel das Leben zur Hölle. Aber das ist erst der Anfang! Johnny Norrington verwandelt sich in etwas das er immer hasste...und verfolgte g Please R&R langsam aber sicher geht es auf die Zielgerade !
1. Default Chapter

Kapitel 1 : Alles verloren  
  
Als Commodore Edward John Norrington an jenem morgen aufwachte ließ er den letzten Tag revue passieren - oh ja er hatte an diesem Tag alles verloren was ihm wichtig gewesen war . Das schnellstes Schiff in seiner Flotte ,die Interceptor , die nach einem Kampf mit der Pearl in ein loderndes Flammeninferno aufgegangen war . Seinen Stolz , als er Sparrow diesen verfluchten , vermaledeiten Piraten hatte laufen lassen , in dem er ihm einen Tag Vorsprung gewährt hatte------- und was das schlimmste überhaupt für ihn war : Elisabeth - oh ja , Elisabeth ! Diese adelige ,elegante Frau für die er ALLES getan hätte wenn sie nur seinen Antrag ihn zu heiraten akzeptiert hätte , aber ihr Herz gehörte William Turner . - Kaum hatte Edward diese Gedanken zu ende gedacht schüttelte er den Kopf über diese . Er wusste nur zu genau was ganz Port Royal nun von ihm verlangte : Jack Sparrow zu stellen und zu hängen - so wie es sich für einen Piraten gehörte . Dies war seine Pflicht und die würde er erfüllen ! Doch der Commodore war nicht mehr der selbe wie er noch am Vorabend gewesen war - Er war geknickt und wusste nicht wie sein leben jetzt weiter gehen sollte ! Am besten wäre es er würde.....- oh ja genau das würde er tun !  
  
* klopf *- " Commodore ?!- Die Dauntless ist zum auslaufen bereit " "Komm einen Moment herein Gillette" ,kam es aus Norringtons Arbeitszimmer. Leutnant Gillette trat ein und grüßte in Richtung Norrington .  
  
"Habt ihr das Schiff von Vorn bis achtern erleichtert ?" "Aye - Sir " ! "Sind alle Segel gesetzt " ? "Aye , Sir "! Mit einem leicht wehmütigem Blick in den Augen sah Norrington zu Gillette hinüber so als würde er sich an etwas zurück erinnern doch im nächsten Moment sprach er zu seinem jungen Leutnant " Last ein fass Rum in meine Kabine bringen dann können wir los - ich gedenke vorerst drinnen zu verweilen , sie werden das Schiff übernehmen . Halten sie Kurs auf Tortuga ! " "Aye , Sir "! ______________________________________________________________ _____________________ Ich wusste es war nicht richtig was ich tat ,ich wusste das es sich nicht schickte so etwas zu tun wenn man im Dienste seiner Majestät stand , ich wusste das es mich meinen Posten kosten könnte und ich wusste ebenso das ich mich nicht besser benahm wie ein Pirat , und doch war es mir egal , ich wollte einfach nur in eine andere Welt versinken und so ertränkte ich all meinen Kummer und meine Verluste im Rum . ich vertrug leider nicht sehr viel und so kam es das ich mich schon bald hinlegte und in einen tiefen schlaf versank . Am nächsten morgen wurde ich brutal aus diesem gerissen als mir Mr. Sanner mit rauher Stimme ins Ohr brüllte ich solle an Deck kommen . Ich verwies ihn darauf hin leicht gereizt meiner Kabine . Mein Kopf schmerzte und ich hatte meine Sorgen und meine Trauer nicht im Rum ertränken können , wie ich dummerweise feststellen musste . Als ich an deck trat kam Gillette sofort auf mich zu und sagte mir das sich die Black Pearl 57 grad nördlich und nur noch etwa 3 Meilen von uns weg befand ,er erwähnte das sie stark Schlagseite hatte und über Bug zu sinken schien . Ich befahl die Geschütze klar zu machen und der Black Pearl sobald wie möglich eine volle Breitseite in den Ar - äh ins Heck zu feuern , was bei dem jetzigen Zustand des Schiffs unweigerlich dazu geführt hätte das man die gute Pearl nur noch auf dem Meeresgrund hätte bewundern können und - ach ja ein Captain verlässt meist das sinkende Schiff - aber ich wusste das DIESER Captain das nicht tun würde ------- oh nein --------- und damit wären 2 Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen : Sparrow und sein verdammtes Schiff mit einem Streich - bei diesem Gedanken musste ich - obwohl mir nicht danach zu mute war - lächeln.  
  
Nun waren wir nah genug an der Pearl um Feuer zu geben , dennoch erteilte ich nicht den Befehl dazu , denn irgendetwas stimmte nicht . Keiner der Piraten war an Deck , keines der schwarzen Segel flatterte im Wind der Anker war gesetzt und das Schiff sank tatsächlich über Bug . Ich stand hinten am Steuerrad meines Schiffes als sich mir plötzlich von hinten eine Klinge and die Kehle legte . Diese niederträchtige Ratte Sparrow hatte mich gefangen und ich wusste das ich ihm nicht entkommen konnte . Jeden Piraten konnte man mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen - aber DIESEN Piraten nicht ! Ihm blitzten der Schalk und die Gewitztheit nur so aus den Augen . Ohne das er ein Wort von sich gab fragte ich " Sparrow verdammt was soll das ?"  
  
" Was das soll - hm-" er machte mit einem Arm eine für ihn typische Geste "Nun ja", fuhr er fort " wir wollen doch nicht das die gute Pearl auf Grund liegt bevor sie in Tortuga anliegt , deswegen werden werter Commodore - Sie, jetzt unverzüglich anordnen das meine mit dem ihrem Schiff zu vertäuen und im Tau nach Tortuga schleppen , läuft auch nur etwas nicht nach Plan - nach MEINEM Plan dann" ,er drückte die Klinge fester gegen meinen Hals ,und meinte grinsend : "Klar soweit "? Ich nickte vorsichtig um mich nicht selbst zu verletzen , der Pirat fuhr fort :"Meine Mannschaft wird übersetzen auf dieses Schiff " ;er deutete mit einer arrogant - piniblen Geste auf meine Dauntless und meinen Männern wird selbst reden.....t". Ich unterbrach ihn " Ja , Sparrow ihrer Mannschaft wird nichts geschehen , ich fahre nicht zum ersten mal auf See und es ist überflüssig mir zu erklären das ich ihre Männer nicht gefangen nehmen lassen kann wenn ich selbst ein Gefangener ihrer seits bin ".  
  
" Ah- wollte das nur noch mal unmissverständlich klar stellen- man weis ja nie - ach ja nur eine Kleinigkeit am Rande , ihr habt es immer noch nicht gelernt wie mir scheint , es heißt Captain , Captain Jack Sparrow", er grinste mich hämisch an und meinte dann "Aber ich bleibe bei meiner Pearl , mein Baby braucht mich jetzt und Sie werden mit kommen ". Ich protestierte heftigst dagegen mich auf dieses sinkende Schiff -Piratenschiff !- zu begeben jedoch nützte dies wenig da Sparrow darauf bestand und so gingen wir über eine wackelige Planke rüber auf die Pearl . Volle Segel blähten im Wind und dieser miese Captain hatte mir die demütigende Aufgabe gegeben das Deck zu säubern , er stand die ganze Zeit über , während ich putzte wachsam neben mir und hielt seine Waffe stets auf mich gerichtet . Doch plötzlich vernahmen wir einen riesigen Knall, ich merkte das Jack es auch bemerkt hatte , denn er war scharf zusammen gezuckt und plötzlich ging ein starker Ruck durch das Schiff . Das Erbeben war so stark das es vermochte Sparrow von den Beinen zu holen . Wir bemerkten das die Taue ,die unsere beiden Schiffe verbanden ; gerissen waren und dass es von der Dauntless nicht bemerkt worden war ! Fassungslos stand Sparrow da und sah dem immer kleiner werdenden Schiff hinterher . Er rührte sich keinen Zentimeter und schien total ratlos zu sein . Ich wusste das die Black Pearl sich eine ---- höchstens zwei ----- Stunden noch selbst über Wasser halten konnte , deswegen übernahm ich die Initiative und brüllte im Befehlston "Segelsetzen Richtung Land auf 46 grad nordöstlicher Richtung" , komischerweise gab Sparrow keinen blöden Kommentar zurück , sondern ein kaum hörbares , hoffnungslos resignierendes : "Aye" kam über seine Lippen . Jedoch machte er keine Anstalten irgendwie die Segel zu setzen , um zu erreichen das wir den von mir vorgegebenen Kurs aufnehmen konnten so musste ich die schweren Segel alleine hissen . Als er sah wie sehr ich mich damit abplagte , dies zu tun , kam er zu meiner Verwunderung von seinem Steuerdeck runtergesprungen und ich zog zum ersten mal in meinem Leben mit einem Piraten an einem Strang im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes . Heimlich dachte ich : " Sonst waren es immer nur Piraten die mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht an einem Strang zogen. dieser Gedanke zauberte mir ein Lächeln auf die Lippen . Sparrow bemerkte es nicht ! 


	2. Über n Piraten mit nem flussigem Problem

DISCLAIMER : ( hatte ich bei Chap 1 ja völlig vergessen) ALSO : Dat is alles nich  
- mir - klar soweit ? Äh ach ja es gehört Disney und der Rest is -  
- unwichtig -doch es gibt was das mir gehört : Meine kranken (oder -- -  
später versauten )Phantasien . *g*  
  
Chapter 2 : Über n Pirat , Rum und nen bemitleidenswerten Commodore  
  
" Wir hissen die Großbrasse " " Nein tun wir nicht" " Wessen Schiff  
ist das ? " " Wenn du die Großbrasse hisst , heißt es wohl  
eher wessen -Wrack - ist das ", wütend funkelte ich Sparrow an .  
Dieser war im begriff seine Nerven zu verlieren und mir meine kaputt  
zu machen .  
  
Langsam aber sicher merkten wir das wir den Wellen immer näher  
entgegen kamen , klar ein paar Knoten mehr währen schon sehr  
vorteilhaft gewesen doch wir mussten vorsichtig sein - überall um die  
Insel herum gab es Klippen die teilweise Kilometer weit in das Meer  
hinein ragten und Sandbänke - deswegen musste man hier langsam  
passieren und nicht überstürzt.... "Sparrow willst du uns umbringen  
??? "  
  
Ich konnte es nicht fassen als ich sah was dieser `tolles` gemacht  
hatte , : Das riesige schwarze Segel blähte sich im Wind auf , rasch  
gewannen wir an Fahrt .  
  
Panisch sah ich mich schon nach etwas um , das ich - im Notfall -  
der wie ich mir sicher war eintreten würde , als Floß benutzen könnte  
, als von Jack plötzlich ein triumphirendes "Hah" zu hören war !  
  
Ich traute meinen Augen nicht der verrückte Kerl hatte es tatsächlich  
geschafft , wir ließen den Anker auf den Grund vor der Insel zu Boden  
. Sparrow hatte die Pearl auflaufen lassen , damit sie sich nicht  
weiter mit Wasser füllen und somit ganz sinken konnte . Ich starrte  
ihn an : "Wie ... wie ..- -äh --- du ! " , mit einem selbst  
gefälligen Grinsen starrte mich Jack an : " Commodore - ich bin  
Captain Jack Sparrow was habt ihr erwartet , in dieser Passage hier  
geht es nur um eine Kleinigkeit - was ein Mann kann und was ein Mann  
nicht kann - ich zum Beispiel habe ein Schiff und kann es steuern -ihr  
hattet ein Schiff und konntet es nicht steuern - nicht gut genug -  
deswegen seit ihr jetzt hier ", er grinste mich frech an und sprang  
dann in den weichen weißen Sand der die Insel umgab , ich tat es ihm  
gleich .  
  
Auf einmal bemerkte ich das sich Jack äußerst interessiert die  
Umgebung anschaute : " Ich weiß genau wo wir sind , Commodore , wartet  
einen Moment ".  
  
Es war Abend und die ganze Zeit über hatten Jack und ich einfach nur  
so da nebeneinander am Strand gesessen und uns nicht angeschaut und  
nichts gesprochen . Ich hatte dem blutroten Untergang der Karibischen  
Sonne zugeschaut und Jack hatte unentwegt auf seine Pearl gestarrt  
.........  
  
*pling*  
  
das klirren von Glas auf Glas war zu hören Jack kam von hinten an mich heran : " Wisst ihr ich war schon zwei mal hier , es ist ganz erträglich -zumindest wenn man die richtige Person dabei hat- aber "- er musterte mich "Das seid ihr ja wohl nicht ".  
  
Nun erinnerte ich mich auch , das war dieselbe Insel auf der wir damals - vor ungefähr 2 Wochen - Miss Swann gerettet hatten .  
  
Wieder riss mich Sparrow aus meinen Gedanken : " Eure Missi hatte hier bei unserem letzten Aufenthalt allen Rum verbrannt , wie ihr sicher noch wisst , und ich hatte euch im Verdacht das ihr die Rumschmuggler",- er würgte sich und guckte zu mir - "So wie ihr das immer mit mir machen wollt " - er grinste - "aber da neuer Rum da ist , leben sie wohl noch "!  
  
Sparrow ließ sich in den Sand fallen und reichte mir eine der beiden Flaschen welche er in seiner Hand hielt . Er blickte mich auffordernd an . " Na Commodore , wie wärs hier mit ? Oder verträgt einer wie ihr das nicht ?"  
  
"Nein danke , das ist Teufelszeug , außerdem verbessert es unsere missliche Lage hier auch nicht " ! grinsend blickte Sparrow mich aus spöttischen Augen an " Ich wusste doch schon immer das ihr kein richtiger Mann seid Norrington."  
  
"Was bitte hat das Eine mit dem Anderen zu tun ?" , fragte ich ärgerlich . Aber auf meine Frage erhielt ich keine Antwort . Sparrow führte eine Flasche , die er zwischenzeitlich entkorkt hatte , zum Mund und trank diese mit einigen großen Zügen vollends aus , demonstrativ , sowie überheblich schmiss er sie mir vor die Füße und grinste dann höhnisch .  
  
Einige Tage vergingen immer nach dem gleichen Schema : Während ich mich anstrengte unser Lagerfeuer am brennen zu halten , das Leck in der Pearl zu finden sowie zu beseitigen und nach etwas Essbarem zu suchen lag der `große` Captain Jack Sparrow am Strand und leerte eine Rumflasche nach der anderen und war natürlich andauernd betrunken . Man konnte ihn zu nichts gebrauchen !  
  
Sobald es anfing zu dämmern legte sich Sparrow schlafen was ihm auch gut gelang ,ich jedoch tat kein Auge zu denn Sparrow stöhnte wälste sich andauernd herum und zitterte. Mich quälte die Frage wie es dazu kommen konnte ich dachte viele Nächte lang darüber nach und plötzlich wusste ich wodurch Sparrow im Schlaf so komisch war : Der Alkoholspiegel in seinem Blut sank - ja genau das war es er war Alkohol abhängig . Ich beschloss ihn am nächsten Tag darauf anzusprechen .  
  
Hi ,hi so das wars - für heute - hm- bitte nicht zu streng sein mit mir is ja meine erste fic . Äh ja das nächste Chap wird etwas länger werden als 1 + 2 aber ich hoffe das stört hier keinen ! Ach ja ab dem 4. Chap is aber dann Schluss mit PG 13 - gell ?! - es sei denn mir fällt noch etwas ---- unheimlich blödes ein . * g* * klappe den Kompass der nicht nach Norden zeigt dann mal bis morgen zu * Tschau ! 


	3. You shit man ! I´m sorry Commodore

Disclaimer : Nix gehört mir außer den Ideen * gähn*  
  
Reviews : @time spanned soul : Danke für dein nettes Review aber mein Rating wird sich ändern - wie du ja schon weißt , da du mich ja gut genug kennst *g* aber ich beruhige dich das Kapitel kannst du noch guten Gewissens lesen -also ohne rot zu werden *g* Bis denne mal .  
  
@ Megchen : * freu* du hast Chap 2 ja auch gelesen , toll wenn es dir gefallen hat ! * mh- Jack ? warum sollte Captain ! Jack Sparrow zu den anonymen gehen ? Du denkst doch nicht etwa das er süchtig ist -tztztz- * lach* -neene mit Jackie passiert was ganz anderes ! nur soviel vorab : wenn dir Norri schon in Chap 2 leid tat dann frag ich mich wie leid er dir HIER tun wird *g*  
  
Chapter 3 .  
  
You shit man !.... I´ m sorry Commodore !  
  
Ich wusste zwar das es mich nichts anging , aber als die Sonne an diesem morgen hell und strahlend am Himmel aufging , Sparrow seine Augen aufschlug und aufstand um sich auf direktem Weg zu dem Kämmerchen unter der Erde ,in dem Rumflaschen eingelagert waren , zu begeben , konnte ich nicht anders .  
  
"Sparrow du bist krank man , du bist abhängig " , rief ich ihm hinterher .  
  
Er war gerade dabei gewesen die Luke zu der Kammer zu öffnen -was ihm aber nicht gelang , da er immer noch stark angetrunken war .  
  
Dennoch schaffte er es , sich abrupt in meine Richtung umzudrehen . Säuselnd und empört (versuchte) er zu mir zu sprechen : "Soso ,jets hörs su mir ma gut tsu ,mein Freund , isch bin nisch abhängisch oda so was - klar s- weit ?"  
  
Ihn eingehend anstarrend meinte ich schließlich -ich muss zugeben etwas angewiedert : "Oh doch , das bist du sehr wohl , ich beobachte dich schon einige Nächte lang , wenn du im Schlaf auf Entzug bist zitterst du wie Espenlaub " . Nun war es Jack der mich anstarrte wobei sich seine Augen verengten und meinte dann : "Das is jawohl gantz normal , es is ja auch Sch......weine kalt hia d-rassen ." Ich rollte mit den Augen :" Na gut -schön- aber wie erklärst du dir dann das du dauernd erbärmliche Geräusche von dir gibst und nicht eine Minute ruhig liegen bleibst , he ? " Herausfordernd und mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue sah ich ihn an .  
  
Er öffnete den Mund und zeigte mit seinem Zeigefinger , an dem er ein Ring mit einem schwarzen Stein trug , auf mich , er überlegte um ein Argument auf meine Frage zu finden , aber da er seinen Mund sofort wieder schloss entnahm ich dem das er kein passendes gefunden hatte . Leicht zuckte ich zusammen als Sparrow dennoch wieder etwas zu sagen hatte : "Asso isch werde dia beweisen das isch gut ohne Alkohol," er stockte , " auskommen kann ."  
  
Ironisch lachte ich auf : "Okay , versuchen wirs " . Wahrscheinlich hatte er nicht mit dieser Antwort meinerseits gerechnet und mit meiner Tat schon gar nicht : Für ihn gut sichtbar setzte ich mich auf die Klappe zu der Rumkammer .  
  
" Hmh "- meinte Sparrow trotzig . Er hatte sich ein paar Meter weit von mir weg in den Sand gesetzt und zwar mit dem Rücken zu mir . Er wollte nicht das ich es sah , aber dennoch nahm ich wahr das seine Hände schon schneller zitterten . Lange würde er es nicht mehr aushalten , dessen war ich mir sicher . Darum provozierte ich ihn indem ich ihm erzählte das ich nun ein kleines Nickerchen machen würde .  
  
"Schön fein warum sagst su mir das , interessiert misch ga nisch -überhaupt nisch." ( * nein* *g *) "Na gut prima , dann kannst du ja Wache halten ", sagte ich zu ihm , während ich "schlafender Commodore" spielte und Sparrow was vor schnarchte , bemerkte ich wie dieser immer unruhiger wurde !  
  
Ich hatte noch keine 10 Minuten "geschlafen" da stand Jack Sparrow vor mir und "weckte" mich : " Siehse isch bin nisch abhängisch hab ja jetz schon Schtunden ohne ausgehalten ,jets kann isch mir jawohl ma ein Fläschjen genemischen , oda swei , oda drei ." Das war die endgültige Bestätigung dafür das er ein Problem hatte ! .......................................................  
  
Man könnte sich jetzt fragen warum mich interessierte ob sich Sparrow tot saufen würde oder nicht , da ich ihn ja eh am liebsten tot sehen würde , tja nun , selbst ich konnte es mir nicht erklären aber ....( Mhmh die Schreiberin weis schon ganz genau warum *g *)......wahrscheinlich lag es nur daran das ich dann keinen "Lieblingsfeind " mehr gehabt hätte ! Genau , das war es ! ......................................................... Mir kam eine blendende Idee : ,, Äh Sparrow * räusper* äh- auf der Pearl hab ich beim Leck abdichten einige Fässer Brandy gefunden - wär doch zur Abwechslung mal was anderes ". Ich grinste ihn über freundlich an . Sparrows Augen glänzten : " Ehrlisch wo sin se zeig sie mir ."  
  
"Ich werde euch hinführen Captain" , erfreut stellte ich fest das mein Plan vollends aufgegangen war , obwohl ich mir gleich dachte das er mir folgen würde .  
  
Als wir bei der Pearl angekommen waren wusste ich nicht wie ich Sparrow nun auf das Schiff -pardon- sein Schiff bekommen sollte .  
  
Naja ich versuchte es über die Strickleiter ,mit meiner Hilfe schaffte es Sparrow sogar daran hinauf zu klettern .  
  
Natürlich existierte der Brandy gar nicht , aber ich musste Sparrow ja irgendwie dazu bringen mir auf die Pearl zu folgen . Ich wollte nicht das er sich dauernd betrank ,ich wollte nicht das er süchtig blieb - darum hatte ich beschlossen ihm zu helfen .  
  
Wir gingen über das Deck nach achtern und ich führte ihn in den Gang in welchem die Zellen für die Gefangenen waren . Zuerst zögerte Sparrow einen Moment kam aber dann doch hinter her in der Hoffnung am Ende des Ganges Brandy vor zu finden .  
  
Ich öffnete die letzte Gefängnistür auf der linken Seite . "Nach euch Sparrow tretet ein ." Wie er nun mal war , trat er ein .Umgehend schloss ich die Zellentür .  
  
Als Sparrow merkte das kein Brandy in der Zelle war und ich diese mit einem Eisenschloss verriegelt hatte , hob er seinen Zeigefinger und deutete erneut auf mich : "Hia is kein Rum Commodore , und was soll dass mit dem ein-schlissen ?  
  
Ich sah ihn lange und eingehend an : " Wenn ihr so weitermacht , werdet ihr nicht mehr viele Tage auf dieser Erde zubringen - das heißt soviel wie : ihr werdet sterben ,Sparrow ist euch das klar ? "" Na un was kümmert eusch das?" , ich merkte das er etwas sauer war , "Das is gants allein mein Leben und wenn isch trinken will das trink isch halt mal 5 , 6 Glässchen . Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch und verbesserte ihn :" Flaschen ,meint ihr ". "Na un was s so schlimm dran man muss auch n bissien Schpass ham " !  
  
"Ihr tut mir leid wenn ihr nur mit Alkohol Spass haben könnt . Euer einziger Freund und euer einziger Lebenszweck ist Alkohol ", sagte ich etwas spöttisch .  
  
"Tz ,wenigstens hab isch einen Lebeszweck und zumindes einen Freund , aber wosu benötischt die Welt eusch , Commodore ?" Das wollte ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen :"Ich bin Commodore und habe die sinnvolle Aufgabe Port Royal vor so Leuten wie euch zu beschützen ,und Freunde "- ich dachte nach ,"Na ja " ,ich sah auf den Boden ," hab ich keine."  
  
Einige Zeit war es einfach nur ruhig und still .  
  
Dann sagte ich zu Sparrow :"Ich geh fort und du bleibst da (*g*) "! Dabei zeigte ich zuerst auf mich und dann auf ihn . Dann erzählte ich ihm noch dass er keine alkoholischen Getränke bekäme bis er wieder nüchtern war .  
  
Aber als Jack dies vernommen hatte rastete er aus , er schrie mich erbost an :" Ihr seid ein dummes elendes Arschloch !" , er legte eine kurze Pause ein um dann direkt weiter auf mich zu schimpfen ," ihr habt kein Hers , kein Mitleid und kein Mitgefühl ,ihr seid einfach wie ein kalter Schtein und genau das s auch der Grund warum ihr keine Freunde habt ."..... Das eben gehörte hatte mich schon etwas traurig gemacht , aber dann trieb er es auf die Spitze , er lachte hönisch auf , bevor er zu mir sagte :" Isch kann Elisabeth Wahl auf Will gut verschtehen ,wer könnte schon einen solschen Idioten wie eusch mögen -geschweige denn Lieben ?! He- niemand , unmöglisch ihr seid nisch Liebenswert ."  
  
Als ich mir das angehört hatte , konnte ich Sparrow und die Gedanken die nun meinen Kopf durchströmten nicht mehr ertragen , oh ja , Sparrow hatte damit einen meiner empfindlichsten Punkte gefunden -wie meine Mutter schon sagte : "Frische Wunden , in die Salz gestreut wird , leben wieder auf . " und es stimmte !  
  
Ich rannte los , hinaus aus dem Zellengang ,herunter vom Schiff und weit am Strand entlang bis ich ans Ende einer Klippe kam , ich starrte hinunter in die wilde , tosende Brandung , dann setzte ich mich hin und dachte nach , vielleicht vergingen Stunden -vielleicht auch nur Minuten , auf jeden fall bemerkte ich wie das Licht und die Wärme der Sonne langsam ,aber sicher schwanden und dann ......  
  
Elisabeth -ich sah Elisabeth vor mir ihre schönen Augen , ihre samtigen Lippen und -aber mit ihrem Bild vor meinem geistigen Auge kam eine Frage in mir auf , - eine Frage die mich quälte :Stimmte es was Sparrow gesagt hatte ? Konnte mich keiner lieben ? War ich nicht Liebenswert ?  
  
Wieder versank ich ganz in Gedanken und dachte über eben das nach .  
  
Ich kam zu dem Schluss dass ich wirklich ziemlich oft Dinge tue die mich auf andere Personen unsympathisch wirken lassen.  
  
Aber dass war meine Pflicht !  
  
Doch dann wurde mir bewusst das ich damals , als ich Will nicht vor Barbossa retten wollte , Elisabeth ganz verloren hatte - ich war selbst Schuld - ich stockte , dann hielt ich es nicht mehr aus , ich musste meinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen darum fing ich an zu heulen , auch wenn es sich für einen Offizier seiner Majestät nicht gehörte - und für einen Commodore erst recht nicht , ich wollte und konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören , konnte ich andere Menschen nur unglücklich machen ?  
  
Hatte ich vielleicht sogar alles in meinem Leben falsch gemacht ?  
  
Als der Himmel schon tief schwarz und der Mond aufgegangen war , die Sterne funkelten , zwang ich mich dazu aufzustehen und nach Sparrow zu sehen . ich machte mich auf den Weg zurück zur Pearl . Aber als ich an Deck war , den Zellengang betrat und kein Mucks von Sparrow zu hören war , musste ich Schlucken . -------------------------  
  
Nein , nein ,das konnte und durfte nicht sein ! " warum bist du nur so ein Idiot , Edward ?" fragte ich mich selbst . Captain Sparrow lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden . Am Kopf hatte er eine Platzwunde um diese herum war es schon geronnen , aber aus der Wunde selbst quoll immer noch Blut . das hatte ich wirklich nicht gewollt . Hastig öffnete ich die Zellentür .  
  
Ich ging zu Sparrow und setze mich neben ihn , vorsichtig hob ich seinen Kopf an und Legte ihn auf meine Beine.  
  
Die ganze Nacht wartete und bangte ich ,dass Sparrow wieder aufwachen würde , aber dies geschah erst am frühen Vormittag . Direkt wurde ich angeschnautzt : "So , reicht euch das ? Ich will sofort hier raus , gebt mir die Schlüssel . " Ungeduldig wartend streckte er seine Hand in meine Richtung aus . " Nein , das tue ich nicht ", sagte ich sanft aber bestimmt .  
  
"Ich hasse euch Commodore , ihr wollt mich hier drinn qualvoll sterben lassen ! "Das hatte ich eigentlich nicht vor , denn genau davor wollte ich euch bewahren . " "Verdammt ,ihr wisst doch genauso gut wie ich , dass ich das Zeug brauche. !"  
  
"Heißt das ,ihr gebt zu das ihr abhängig seid ?",fragte ich mit größter Vorsicht . " Ja zum Teufel , so ist es , aber das is mir so was von egal ."  
  
Ich wollte gehen doch als ich die Türe aufgeschlossen hatte und wieder Schließen wollte hatte Sparrow seinen Fuß zwischen Tür und Angel . " Commodore ," sprach er drohend , " das ich hier raus will war keine Bitte , sondern ein Befehl ! "  
  
Ich merkte das eine Diskussion mit ihm nichts bringen würde und so lies ich ihn hinaus .  
  
Unten am Strand angekommen setzte ich mich wieder auf die Klappe zu Sparrows ``Schatz``.  
  
" Commodore verschwindet -runter da - sofort ! " Ich bewegte mich keinen Zentimeter , doch Sparrow wusste ja nun das ich verletzlich war und so sprach er ,`` Hach , euer Hemd erinnert mich doch an irgendwas , mh , dieses weis ,`` er tat so als würde er angestrengt nach denken ,  
  
`` Jetz weis ich wieder Hochzeit -ich liebe Hochzeiten - ja , genau so weis wie ein Hochzeitskleid . Ich frage mich ob in Port Royal schon die Glocken geläutet haben , oder- ob sie vielleicht gerade im Moment läuten ," er grinste mich fies an .  
  
Ich wurde traurig und stand von der Klappe auf in der Hoffnung das Sparrow dann dieses Thema beenden würde , doch dieser dachte gar nicht daran mich nun in Ruhe zu lassen :" Nun was denkt ihr ,meint ihr man hätte euch eingeladen,?" fragte er unschuldig .  
  
Erneut hielt ich es nicht mehr aus . Wieder rannte ich zu der Klippe und legte meinen Kopf gesenkt in meine Hände . Ich bemerkte das es um mich herum dunkler wurde , dann sah ich zum Himmel ,ich sah wie dicke schwarze Wolken aufzogen und dann brach der Himmel und es schüttete wie aus Eimern ,das drückte in etwa meine jetzige Stimmung aus .  
  
Schnell hatte sich mein Hemd mit Wasser voll gesogen , es klebte an meiner Haut ,ich zog es aus und knüllte es zusammen , dann schmiss ich es über den Rand der Klippe ins Wasser .  
  
Ich saß nun schon einige Stunden da , der Regen und die Wolken waren weiter gezogen .  
  
Ich fror erbärmlich denn die Sonne wurde noch verdeckt , ich hätte ja ans Lagerfeuer gehen können , aber zurück zu Sparrow wollte ich auch nicht . Also blieb ich da wo ich war und schaute den Wellen zu wie sie immer wieder gegen die Klippen prallten .  
  
Plötzlich legten sich mir von hinten Zwei Hände auf die Schultern , ich erschrag . Dann sprach jemand zu mir " Hey , euch muss doch kalt sein ,oder ?"  
  
Ich wusste das es Sparrow war ,denn außer ihm und mir gab es hier ja niemanden , ich dachte er würde sich über mich lustig machen wollen , darum gab ich keine Reaktion von mir . " Commodore - ich , wenn ,ich -ach , ich habe euch verletzt , es tut mir leid , ich wusste nicht das euch es kümmert was ich sage , ich dachte --- na ja-das ihr so kalt wie Stein seid , aber das seid ihr nicht , ich habe mich wohl getäuscht . "  
  
Ich konnte es nicht fassen , Sparrow war das erstemal in meinem Leben nett zu mir gewesen , ich war Sprachlos und konnte nichts erwidern .  
  
Auf einmal fing Sparrow an mich zu vorsichtig massieren `` Commodore kommt mit auf die Pearl , ihr holt euch hier draußen noch den Tod !"  
  
Ich zitterte vor Kälte , nun sprach ich zu Sparrow : " Was wäre so schlimm daran ? Die Welt braucht mich nicht und ihr bräuchtet euch nicht mehr über mich zu ärgern . Außerdem werden wir so oder so sterben hier auf dieser verfluchten Insel , ihr seid eh dauernd besoffen und liegt in irgendeiner Ecke herum , ich kann und will es nicht mit ansehen wie ihr euch tod sauft .  
  
" Sparrow säufzte auf : " Ok , ich versuchs ." "Was versucht ihr ? "  
  
Er blickte mich an : " Nett zu euch zu sein , mit euch auszukommen und " -- -- er stockte ---- dann schluckte er----- " mit dem trinken aufzuhören !" - " Ich versprechs euch".  
  
Mit seinem Hundeblick sah er mich an , ich konnte es nicht fassen , doch ich wurde noch erstaunter als er mir seine Hand reichte und mich auf die Beine zog und fragte : " Freunde ? "  
  
Ungläubig sah ich ihn an : " Freunde ! "  
  
Sparrow zog sein Hemd aus und meinte grinsend : " Hier , gegen eure Entzugserscheinungen ". dankbar zog ich es an . sofort wurde mir etwas wärmer .  
  
" Lasst uns auf die Pearl gehen , morgen sehn wir dann das wir sie wieder Seetauglich machen , ok ?"  
  
Ich nickte , und schlief in dieser Nacht so gut wie schon ewig nicht mehr , ich war glücklich.  
  
So Hm - sorry das es so lang geworden is aber die , die mich kennen wissen das ich mich nicht gut kurz fassen kann . (*zwinker * zu time spanned soul ) na ja hm - im nächsten Chap ändert sich das Rating auf ...... G....... *lach * nein natürlich auf R !*g* Aber keine angst es wird nicht soo viel passieren , das kommt erst später . ok dann bis morgen . Chiao ! 


	4. Will Jack ihn R r umkriegen ?

Disclaimer : Nix ,außer den Ideen gehört mir -Klar so weit ? Reviews : Hi Liß , hihi also nun is es so weit ----- es wird schon richtig - Hardcore !  
*lach* ne ne , das hier is ganz harmlos -das stört selbst dich nich -passiert ja noch nix was du nich lesen würdest !  
  
Ausgeruht wachte ich an diesem Morgen auf , Sparrow schlief noch , ich spürte das ich Hunger hatte und dachte das Sparrow auch Hunger haben würde ,wenn er aufwachte .  
  
Ich bemerkte , das ich immer noch Sparrows Hemd anhatte , ich zog es aus und deckte ihn vorsichtig damit zu . Dann ging ich an Deck ich genoss den schönen Ausblick , die Ruhe und Friedlichkeit der Insel , nach ein paar Minuten ging ich aber von Bord , um ein paar Kokosnüsse von den hohen Palmen ,die überall auf der Insel standen , zu pflücken : Als ich 3 dieser Exemplare hatte , beschloss ich zur Pearl und zu Sparrow zurück zu gehen .  
  
Als ich ankam und nach sehen wollte ob er noch schlief , fand ich ihn aber nicht mehr in der Kajüte vor . Wo konnte er nur sein? War er wieder irgendwo am besoffen am Strand ?  
  
Auf einmal legten sich mir Hände in die Seite ich erschrag ,aber es war nur Sparrow er grinste mich an , "Guten morgen Commodore , seht mal ich habe Frühstück geholt ", er hielt mir einige Kokosnüsse unter die Nase .  
  
Erleichtert atmete ich aus , er hatte keine Fahne - ergo nichts getrunken . " Mh , also Sparrow , ich habe auch Frühstück besorgt ",sagte ich bevor ich ihm meine Kokosnüsse präsentierte .  
  
" Wisst ihr was Commodore , eigendlich ,da wir ja jetzt Freunde sind , könntet ihr mich richtig ansprechen ". " Von mir aus , aber findet ihr Captain Jack Sparrow nicht als Namen ein wenig zu lang ? "  
  
Er verdrehte die Augen : "Ich meine wollen wir nicht von ganz neu beginnen ? "  
  
Nun hatte ich verstanden :"Ok mein Name ist Edward John Norrington ich bin 32 Jahre alt und bin zur Zeit ,mit einem Piraten auf einer einsamen Insel mitten in der Karibik , gefangen." Sparrow grinste , " Jack" -er verdrehte die Augen :," Heinrich Herman Jack um genau zu sein . Ich bin 35 Jahre alt und zur Zeit , mit einem Offizier der britischen Marine auf einer einsamen Insel mitten in der Karibik , gefangen ."  
  
Ich musste lachen als ich Jacks vollen Namen gehört hatte. Nachdem wir unsere Kokosnüsse verspeist hatten , gingen wir an die Arbeit . Das Leck in der Pearl war groß , wir mussten uns beeilen da wir momentan Ebbe hatten -bei Flut wurde die Pearl wieder geflutet . Ich ging kurz von Deck , um in dem Rumkämmerchen nach Holzlatten und Werkzeug zu suchen .  
  
ACHTUNG : Nun erzählt Jack für einen kurzen Moment !  
  
Ich konnte nicht mehr , ich merkte wie sehr meine Hände zitterten , Schmerzen durchflossen meinen Körper . Ich wusste genau was ich brauchte : etwas flüssiges , hochprozentiges ! Aber ich hatte Edward ja versprochen mit dem saufen aufzuhören -nur ging das nicht so einfach wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte .  
  
Edward war gerade in dem Kämmerchen und ich war auf dem weg dorthin um mir eine -wie ich mir schwor aber wirklich nur eine ! Flasche Rum zu holen . Als ich angekommen war stieg Edward im selben Augenblick die Treppe hinauf , verwundert , fragend und ein klein wenig ärgerlich sah er mich an .  
  
Verlegen grinste ich und bat ihn dann : "Also Johnny hör zu ," ich starrte auf den Boden , "weist du , sperr mich besser wieder in die Zelle sonst ......." Er unterbrach mich : " Nein ",sagte er zärtlich . "Passt du dann auf mich auf ? ".,wollte ich wissen .  
  
Er lächelte : "Ja klar !" dann nahm er mich an die Hand und wir gingen zurück auf meine Pearl .  
  
SO nun erzählt Johnny wieder !  
  
Ich war froh , das Jack verstanden hatte das er abhängig war und dass das aufhören musste , ich bemerkte wie kaputt , fertig und schwach er war , er tat mir Leid , aber er hatte dieses Süppchen alleine versalzen und musste es nun auch alleine auslöffeln .  
  
Er versuchte mir so gut es ging mit dem abdichten der Pearl zu helfen , was sich erschwerte als die Entzugserscheinungen stärker wurden . Als mir bewusst wurde wie sehr Jack leidete , kämpfte ich mit mir selbst ihm nicht eine Flasche zu geben , doch ich wusste dass es danach für ihn noch schwieriger geworden wäre sich unter Kontrolle zu halten .  
  
Nein ich musste jetzt für - und mit Jack , meinem einzigen Freund , stark sein . Dann überlegte ich . Wo war Jack momentan überhaupt ??? Ich ging an Deck und rief nach ihm .  
  
" Johnny , ich bin hier ", er pfiff ein paar mal bis ich ihn gesehen hatte . Er lehnte an dem Großmast auf dem Vorderdeck . Ich ging zu ihm und setzte mich neben ihn in den Schneidersitz . Wie um sich zu entschuldigen sagte er : " Ich brauchte nur ne kleine Pause ."  
  
"Mh , die brauchen wir jetzt beide ."  
  
"Wisst ihr , ich hätte nie gedacht das man mit euch - äh dir- so gut auskommen kann , Commodore " , er machte eine entschuldigende Handbewegung :"Edward natürlich ." dann grinste er mich an -sofern er das noch konnte .  
  
Es war Abend und Zeit zum Lagerfeuer zu gehen um dort zu schlafen .  
  
Ich sprang auf und Jack wollte dies auch tun , aber er schaffte es nicht , ich reichte ihm die Hand und zog ihn hoch . Er murmelte ein - danke- und ging dann , während er sich an der Planke festhielt , Richtung achtern .  
  
Ich blieb stehen und schüttelte den Kopf , was war nur aus ihm geworden ? Er war ein hübscher Mann , etwas schmächtig , was er aber wahrscheinlich mit seinem ``Captain`` Gedönze Kompensieren wollte , zum ersten mal in meinem Leben musste ich mir eingestehen das ich einen Mann nie in mein Bett gelassen hätte , aber ich fragte mich was passieren würde wenn ...... " Edward", motzte ich mich selber an und gab mir eine Ohrfeige.  
  
Dann eilte ich zu Sparrow , der noch nicht sehr weit gekommen war : " Darf ich dir helfen ?", fragte ich vorsichtig. Sofort nickte Jack zustimmend .  
  
Ich legte einen Arm in seine Kniekehlen , den andern hinter seinen Rücken , dann hob ich ihn hoch .  
  
Da ich meine Perücke nicht an hatte , fielen mir einige Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht , als Jack das zur Kenntnis nahm , strich er sie vorsichtig zur Seite .  
  
Ich trug Jack bis zum Lagerfeuer , und setzte ihn dort ab , er zitterte nun so stark wie ich es bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte , ich war , muss ich zugeben , ein wenig stolz auf ihn das er sich den ganzen Tag über solche Mühe gegeben hatte , jedoch wusste ich nun das er jetzt an der Grenze zur Ohnmacht angekommen war und ich ihm nun eine Flasche geben musste .  
  
Ich schlich mich davon , während Jack ins Feuer starrte und holte zwei Flaschen Rum aus dem Kämmerchen .  
  
Als ich wieder am Lagerfeuer bei Jack angekommen war ,weiteten sich dessen Augen bei dem Anblick dessen was ich in der Hand hatte . " Hier , nimm ,"sagte ich und lächelte während ich ihm eine Flasche reichte . " Ehrlich ?" , fragte er verwundert . " Ja ," antwortete ich . " Danke !", Jack lächelte zurück .  
  
Er entkorkte die Flasche , setzte sie an und wollte sie nach seiner Gewohnheit ohne abzusetzen herunter kippen .  
  
Doch dann hielt er inne und beobachtete genauestens was ich mit der zweiten Flasche machte . Ich tat so als würde ich es nicht bemerken , als ich sie entkorkt hatte nahm ich einen Schluck und stellte sie danach bei Seite , wie ein Spiegel kopierte Jack das was ich gerade getan hatte .  
  
Ich schaute zum Himmel und sah wieder Elisabeth vor mir , ich merkte das ich traurig wurde - aber da war ich nicht der Einzige ........  
  
SO ! ALSO wer Slash überhaupt nicht lesen möchte sollte nicht weiter lesen , wer Slash nicht lesen möchte es aber nicht besonders schlimm findet kann das Ende dieses Kapitels noch lesen ! sorry wenn ich nerve aber es gibt ja gewisse regeln und da ich kein Pirat bin sind das für mich nicht nur Richtlinien *g*  
  
" Was ist denn los Johnny ? Hab ich was falsch gemacht ?" , er schaute mich besorgt an .  
  
"Nein , das hast du nicht ," gab ich mit einem ganz leichten lächeln zurück .  
  
Erwartungsvoll sah mich Jack an : " Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen ."  
  
"Ich habe nur über jemand nachgedacht - über Elisabeth ."  
  
Einige Zeit herrschte Ruhe , ich starrte in das Licht des Mondes , als ich merkte , das etwas weiches , warmes mich im Gesicht berührte . Mir war erst nicht klar gewesen was das war , aber dann sah ich das Jack mir einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange gehaucht hatte . Ich war sehr erstaunt darüber und wusste nicht wie ich reagieren sollte . Zum Glück wurde mir die Entscheidung aber abgenommen : "Komm mal zu mir her ," sagte Jack so sanft wie er es konnte , "Ich werde dir etwas zeigen , öffne deine Hose ." Ich rückte näher zu Jack und tat das was er mir gesagt hatte . Ich sah wie Jack sich meinem Heiligtum mit seinem Mund näherte und bekam ein wenig Angst , da ich nicht wusste was er vor hatte . Ich fragte , " ÄH- Jack ? Was tust du ? Du , du willst doch nicht da rein beißen ,oder ?" Ich hatte wirklich große Angst vor dem was Jack nun tun würde , noch nie war ein anderer Mensch so nah an meinem besten Stück gewesen . " Keine Angst Süßer , ich werde dir nicht weh tun , schließ die Augen und genieße es einfach .... , ich tat das was er mir sagte .  
  
SO , also das ist jetzt nunmehr der $. Teil meiner Fic ! Sie is zwar ab chap 5 R aber eine Angst es dreht sich nicht alles nur um ....das eine ! eigendlich is das so n mittelding zwischen PG-13 und R mal so mal so ! Auf jedenfall folgend bald ( in PG !3 Chaps) noch einige meiner exotischen Ideen *g* so , ach ja das nächste Chap kommt wahrscheinlich erst am Samstag morgen oder Freitag Abend ! Chiao dann mal ! 


	5. Sex ,drugs and the Black Pearl !

Reviews : @Megchen cool das es dir immer noch gefällt ! Hoffe dieses etwas geslashte Chap gefällt dir auch ! Und JA ! du hast recht - schock schwere Not -sie tun mir auch beide leid aber sehr bald noch viel mehr ................. und bald gar nicht mehr ! *g* Wirst du aber sehn !  
  
@ time spanned soul : Tja nun halte dich bereit -heute wird Johnny gehängt und Jack Sparrow sprengt die Pearl mit samt seiner Mannschaft und seiner wenigen Persönlichkeit in die Luft ! JAAA das wird passieren- und zwar genau das *g* !!! *total fies lach und garnet mehr beruhigen kann *  
  
AAAAAlso Tante Mimmy erzählt euch jetzt eine Geschichte , es war einmal ...und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind .........langweilig ???? dann erzähl ich was besseres :  
  
Disclaimer : Fast nix von dem gehört mir ....und wenn ich keine Ideen gehabt hätte würde gar nix mir gehören ...... was noch langweiliger  
  
-ok, ok dann fang ich jetzt besser mit einer ........... gaaanz anderen Geschi an : Peter Pan und Captain Cook ! -alias Edward John ( Johnny) Norrington und Captain Heinrich Herman Jack Sparrow *g*  
  
Ich merkte , dass sich Jacks Lippen um mein Glied schlossen , es war ein schönes Gefühl , jedoch wurde ich immer verkrampfter , da ich keine Ahnung hatte was ich nun zu tun hatte .  
  
Zum Glück wusste Jack das ganz genau . Er bewegte langsam seinen Kopf vor und zurück , es war überwältigend .  
  
Dann legte er mir seine Hände um meine Tallie und deutete mir , indem er mich mit seinen Händen hin und her schob , das ich mit den Hüften kreisen sollte , ich versuchte es .........  
  
"Oh Gott , Jack ... , was passiert mit mir ? ..... Ich -eh-ah ," keuchte ich atemlos .  
  
Mein bestes Stück schwoll in Jacks Mund an .  
  
Nach 1-2 Minuten fing Jack an , meinen kleinen Freund mit seiner Zunge zu umspielen , meine Hüften fingen an , ungleichmäßig zu zucken , dann spannte sich jeder Muskel in meinem Körper an , nach wenigen Sekunden kam die Erlösung : Ja , Jack , -oh ja -oh-ja."  
  
Wie kann das sein - das ein Mann -das ER so etwas bei mir auslösen kann ?  
  
Ich hatte keine Zeit darüber nach zudenken . Kaum hatte ich mich gefasst , fragte Jack : " Na , wie war es ? Hat es dir gefallen ?"  
  
"Es-- war unglaublich !" Mit einem höchst zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck , kuschelte Jack sich an mich , ich merkte das er stark zitterte , doch jetzt bereute ich , dass er nicht voll war - !  
  
Da er nicht betrunken war , waren seine Gedanken geordnet und vielleicht hatte ich deswegen Hemmungen ,aber ich musste ihn fragen , jetzt , sofort und auf der Stelle ! ........ Aber wie ?  
  
Ich sah ihn an , holte tief Luft und......... ich konnte es nicht - verdammt - ich schaffte es nicht !  
  
Aus Frust und Wut auf mich selber , nahm ich einen großen Schluck - und einen zweiten hinterdrein , aus einer Rumflasche , die in meiner Reichweite im Sand gelegen hatte , ich nahm nun noch einen Anlauf Jack zu fragen , aber wieder war ich zu feige -wieder Stieg Wut und Selbstmitleid in mir hoch , was mich dann dazu veranlasste , den Rest der Flasche a`la `Captain Jack Sparrow hinunter zu kippen .  
  
Das hätte ich besser nicht getan , meine Kehle brannte , ich bekam keine Luft mehr und schnellte hoch .  
  
Jack , der neben mir , in meinem Arm eingeschlafen war , fuhr erben so schnell hoch wie ich , er blickte mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an , ich hustete stark und der Husten wollte kein Ende nehmen .  
  
Dann weiteten sich Jacks Augen , er nahm die eben von mir geleerte Rumflasche in die Hand : " Die -die war doch eben noch voll -ihr habt doch nicht etwa ...?"  
  
Scharf blickte mich Jack , während ich weiter huste , aus den Augenwinkeln an . Dann schimpfte er los : "Commodore , macht so etwas NIE WIEDER ! Es macht schneller abhängig als man denkt - man merkt es kaum ! ," er machte eine Pause und sah einen Moment auf den Boden , dann sah er wieder auf , " Seht mich an , lasst besser die Finger gleich von dem Zeug !!! Verstanden ?"  
  
Ich hustete immer noch !  
  
"Ich möchte nicht das du so etwas auch durchmachen musst ! Verstanden ?"  
  
Nun hatte ich mich wieder beruhigt , als ich merkte , dass Jack mich immer noch ansah und eine Antwort verlangte - nickte ich schnell .  
  
"Lass uns jetzt Schlafen - ich bin müde ," ich willigte ein  
  
..... als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und aufstehen wollte , flimmerte es vor meinen Augen und ein andauernder , pochender Schmerz durchzog meinen Kopf .  
  
Grinsend stand Jack neben mir : " Na - wie geht's uns heute , Johnny ?" " Nicht gut !",knurrte ich zurück . ----- " Habe ich mir gedacht , ich kenne das Gefühl , na wenigstens werdet ihr es ja nicht noch mal versuchen ;" in bitterem Witz meinte er : " Du bist eben nicht Jack Sparrow , folglich verträgst du es nicht dir Rum auf diese Art und Weise reinzuziehen ."  
  
Dann wurde er wieder ernster : " Du bist Kreide bleich ...!" "Mir ist ja auch sehr übel ."  
  
"Komm , steh auf und halt dich an mir fest ." Ich befolgte das , was er mir sagte . Wir gingen zu einem Gebüsch , Jack forderte mich dazu auf mir einen Finger in den Hals zu stecken , er meinte dann ginge es mir besser , aber ich brauchte schon keine Nachhilfe mehr .......  
  
als ich fertig war ging es mir besser aber ihm ging es schlecht : Jack lehnte zusammengekauert an eine der Palmen , sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt . Ich ging zu ihm -  
  
"Johnny -ah !" ,er schrie auf seine Entzugserscheinungen waren wohl nun für ihn sehr deutlich spürbar geworden :"Ich muss aufhören , ich halte es nicht mehr aus , tut mir leid - ich habs versucht -" , einige Sekunden schwiegen wir uns an , Jack fuhr fort "Auch wenn du mich dafür hasst : ich habe mich verliebt - in dich , Johnny , ich wollte nur dass du er weißt."  
  
Dann ging er ,sogut es ihm möglich war Richtung Lagerfeuer .  
  
Ich war sprachlos , er ,er hatte es einfach so sagen können , er fragte mich einfach dass was ich ihn fragen wollte !  
  
Nach einem kurzen Moment lief ich ihm hinter her : " Jack , Jack -warte !",völlig außer Puste ,stellte ich mich vor ihn ,: " Hey - ich liebe dich auch , egal was du tust , ich werde dir ganz viel Liebe und Zärtlichkeit geben und immer zu dir halten ."  
  
Ich war so glücklich , endlich war es raus ! Ich hatte es geschaft !( Jappadappadou ! *g*)  
  
Jack Augen glänzten , er streichelte mir über mein Haar , dann öffnete er seinen Mund und schloss ihn wieder , er lächelte : " Dann , dann halte ich alles aus , ich werde es schaffen vom Alkohol wegzukommen wenn du mir dabei hilfst , ich versprechs !"  
  
Wir fielen uns in die Arme und.............. ich ging an die Arbeit die Pearl zu reparieren - es würde nicht mehr lange dauern - , nach dem es Jack etwas besser ging half auch er wieder mit !  
  
SO so so , das is nun Chap 5 - ich weis -es is net soo toll geworden aber ich hoffe das stört keinen !-Bitte- *g* hab ja noch nie Slash geschrieben ! Das nächste Chap wird sehr traurig und Herzzereisend - im Wahrsten sinne des Wortes ! 


	6. Entscheidende Entscheidungen !

Disclaimen Nix gehört mir !*seuftz*  
  
@ Megchen : Ja ,ja wollte nur schnell chap 6 7 8 schreiben können ! *g*  
  
Tja nun -jetzt wird es etwas ..........ach man halt so wie ich es will ! Egal -egal ! Also los !  
  
Wir arbeitete den ganzen Tag an der Pearl , Jack machte natürlich viele Pausen ,doch als die Sonne die Karibik in ein rötliches Licht tauchte war es so weit . Jack lag unten am Strand und ruhte sich aus ,zur gleichen Zeit machte ich unter Deck den letzten Hammerschlag ! Das Leck der Pearl war repariert - sie war wieder Seetauglich !  
  
" Jack , Captain , wir können heut in den späten Abendstunden in See stechen ," rief ich voller Freude. Jack zog eine Augenbraue hoch : " Dann brauchen wir ja nur noch auf die Flut zu warten !" Er kam zu mir an Bord schlug mir auf die Schulter und meinte: " Johnny , darauf müssen wir einen .............-äh vergiss es !" Ich wusste genau was er hatte sagen wollen , ich musste grinsen .  
  
Jack war etwas verlegen und meinte wir sollten doch schon mal die Segel setzten , ich stimmte dem zu .  
  
Als wir fertig waren ,sahen wir das nun schon kleine Wellen gegen das Schiff schlugen es würde noch etwa 2 Stunden dauern bis wir von dieser Insel weg segeln konnten ! Wir setzten uns auf das Deck um den Wasserpegel beobachten zu können .  
  
( so ,so, so , Megchen wie du richtig angenommen hast ging das wirklich ein bissl schnell mit den Beiden -aber ...... hehe----sagen wir .... ich hatte das von Anfang an geplant *g* )  
  
Ich dachte an Port Royal ,und an Elisabeth - nun war ich mir nicht sicher ob ich für Jack wirklich Liebe empfand , ich konnte es nicht sagen -hatte ich vielleicht zu voreilig gehandelt ? Immerhin kannte ich diesen Mann nicht richtig und er war ein Pirat ---- in der hintersten Ecke meines Kopfes dachte ich dann : Piraten gehören an den Galgen -oder ?!?  
  
Ok Jack erzählt kurz !  
  
Hm- Johnny war ein wunderbarer Mann , aber liebte ich ihn wirklich -allein wenn ich daran zurück dachte wie oft mich dieser Kerl schon hatte hängen lassen wollen ...... ich war mir zutiefst unsicher - obwohl ich mir noch heute morgen meiner Gefühle für ihn sehr sicher gewesen war -! Komisch !  
  
Johnny erzählt wieder !  
  
Ich ging zu Jack der einige Meter von mir entfernt stand ,und auch über irgendetwas nach zu denken schien.  
  
"Ich -muss zurück nach Port Royal , ich kann nicht anders , tut mir Leid aber ......."  
  
" Ist schon gut - ich , denke nicht das dies hier der richtige Aufenthaltsort für dich wäre ..... schließlich bist du ja ein Commodore und ein solcher hat u.A. die Aufgabe Piraten zu jagen und zu töten "  
  
"Ja ,"sagte ich und war froh darüber das er darüber genauso dachte wie ich . "Weist du in Extermsituationen tut man Dinge zu denen es ohne diese Situation nie gekommen wäre , diese Dinge sind extrem und wenn die Extremsituation überstanden ist weis man dann nicht mehr ob die extremen Dinge , die man getan hat auch so richtig waren , damit meine ich das wir uns in einer Extremsituation befanden und uns etwas extrem verhalten haben ......... !"  
  
"Äh- ja ,"meinte Jack , " aber wir können doch trotzdem Freunde bleiben -oder ?"  
  
"Ich hoffe es ," sagte ich nachdenklich .  
  
" Gut wir nehmen Kurs auf Port Royal - sobald es geht , ich hoffe nur du kannst schwimmen !" "Warum?"  
  
"Weil ich nicht bis in den Hafen einlaufen werde , euer Gillette wird sonst noch auf eine blöde Idee mit dem Namen "Interceptor II "kommen , um dich aus den Fängen des bösen Piraten ,"er deutete auf sich , "zu befreien ."  
  
Ich stimmte zu ,damit könnte er Recht haben : " Ja, ich kann schwimmen ."  
  
Wir wollen doch nicht das dir etwas passiert - nicht wahr Jack ?",ich grinste .  
  
Jack sah nun am Bug der Pearl hinunter " Dann wollen wir mal !" Er rieb sich die Hände , ging zum Steuerrad und befahl mir den Anker zu lichten - das war etwas schwierig da das Ding zu schwer für einen Mann war , Jack wollte mir helfen doch es klappte auch zu zweit nicht ,also entschlossen wir uns die Winde , an der welcher der Anker hing zu zerstören und ohne Anker zu segeln - das war etwas riskant , aber was hätten wir tun sollen ??  
  
Wir nahmen einen Kanonen wagen und platzierten diesen so das bei einem Schuss die Kanonenkugel die Winde in 1000 stücke zerschlagen würde : Ich lud die Kanone während Jack zurück ans Steuer ging , als er auf der Brücke stand gab er mir ein Handzeichen : mit einem donnernden Knall wurde der Anker abgesprengt , der Wind war günstig und nach einer etwa 3 stündigen Fahrt konnte man in der Ferne die Spitze des Turmes der Festung von Port Royal sehn ."  
  
Einige Zeit später.............. " So , nun ist es vorbei , unser gemeinsames Abenteuer Johnny , weiter segele ich nicht an den Hafen heran", meinte Jack ,"schaffst du das den Rest zu schwimmen ?"  
  
Es waren noch etwa 500 Meter bis zu dem Landungssteg : " Ja ich denke das schaffe ich - gab ich zurück !"  
  
Ich stieg auf eine Planke , blickte noch einmal zurück und fragte Jack wohin sein Kurs jetzt ginge. " Ich fahre nach Tortuga ,und such mir eine Crew - den Rest kennt ihr ja."  
  
Dann sprang ich vom Schiff , als ich unten war rief Jack mir hinter her : " Machs gut ,mein Freund , wir sehn uns bestimmt noch mal ."  
  
" Ja mach du´s auch gut , und trink nicht soviel !."  
  
"Da kannst du dich drauf verlassen - wenn wir uns noch mal begegnen habe ich kein Problem mehr damit !"  
  
" Das hoffe ich doch !" Dann schwamm ich an Land und sah noch lange der Pearl hinterher wie sie in Richtung Tortuga am Horizont verschwand ..........  
  
Tja man könnte ja jetzt denken die Fic sei zu Ende , aber ich muss euch enttäuschen- wir haben noch fast 20 Kapitel vor uns - vielleicht sogar noch mehr ! Nur so ne Frage : Hm- wie findet ihr die Idee Captain Sparrow meets Titanic ? is na ja echt lustig , finde ich zu mindest -aber ich find eh fast alles lustig ! Was meint ihr posten oder eher net ??? ach ja wer glaubt es gäbe in dieser fic hier keine Norri / jack beziehung -der irrt sich -sie sind getrennt -aber na ja ihr werdet es ja sehn.......... 


	7. Oh schockschwere Not !

Disclaimer : Nix gehört mia !  
  
So so so , kommen wir nun zu dem wundervollen Chap 7 !  
  
Müde und nachdenklich ging ich in mein Haus , als ich gerade zu Bett gehen wollte , klopfte es an meiner Haustüre - seufz - " Ja wer stört ?"  
  
"Commodore ich bin es - Gillette." " Komm herein , die Tür ist offen !" , sagte ich etwas mürrisch , da ich jetzt lieber ein bisschen Zeit für mich allein gehabt hätte .  
  
" Werter Commodore , ich will euch ja nicht zu nahe treten jedoch braucht ihr morgen früh nicht so Zeitig euren Dienst anzutreten , denn nach den Strapazen und eurer heldenhaften, über aus mutigen Flucht vor diesem Sparrow ........."- weiter kam er nicht : " Gillette , komm zur Sache !"  
  
"Nunja ich denke , es wäre besser für euch sich morgen einmal so richtig auszuschlafen ."  
  
"Aha , seit wann kümmerst du dich so um mein Wohlbefinden ?" Gillette zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte mich ratlos an : " Ich -äh -ich dachte nur das es -einfach mal gut für euch wäre -weil -ihr seht so gestresst aus -wisst ihr ?!" Mit diesen Worten die er mehr gestottert als gesagt hatte , verließ er meine 4 Wände .  
  
Gillette war ein immer treu ergebener Diener , der stets versuchte es Allen und Jedem recht zu machen , wie Jack jetzt wohl gesagt hätte in den Ar..... - meine Gedanken stockten - JACK !  
  
Was er wohl gerade tat ? - Ob er gut in Tortuga gelandet war ? Wer wohl alles zu seiner neuen Mannschaft zählen würde ?....... und----- War das auf der Insel nun eine Extremsituation oder doch Liebe gewesen ?  
  
Das alles würde ich wohl nie heraus finden ....aber es gab da noch eine Frage die mich nervte und -die- konnte ich lösen : Warum wollte Gillette unbedingt das ich morgen ausschlief , er hatte mir etwas verheimlicht , das spürte ich instinktiv .  
  
Die ganze Nacht dachte ich darüber nach . Als sich im Morgengrauen der Nebel gelichtet hatte und ich mein Fenster öffnete , hörte ich Pferdegetrappel , und im nächsten Moment husche auch schon eine prächtig geschmückte Kutsche an meinem Haus vorbei . Wenige Minuten später hörte ich das , das die Kirchenglocken läuteten .  
  
Rasch zog ich mich an und ging hinaus um zu sehen was da los war .  
  
Die Gässchen und Gassen waren wie leer gefegt , bis auf - " Hey , hallo du da!" rief ich .  
  
Das Mädchen , dass gerade Himmel und Hölle gespielt hatte , drehte sich langsam zu mir um : "Ja wa..." - sie hielt inne , ............... "Du bist doch der böse Onkel , der immer die Piraten zu Sternen machen will" - ich kapierte nicht was genau sie damit sagen wollte - "Lass mich du gemeiner Kerl - mein Uropi war ein Pirat und Mama hat gesagt das du Schuld bist das er ein Stern geworden ist und nicht mehr bei uns sein kann , ich mag dich überhaupt nicht ! GEH WEG !"  
  
Bevor ich hatte etwas dazu sagen können , machte sie auf der Stelle kehrt , setzte ihr Hüpfspiel fort und würdigte mich keines Blickes mehr !  
  
Erstaunt darüber das ein Kind solche Gedanken hatte , sah ich ihr bei ihrem Spiel zu , nach einer Weile wurde ich nachdenklich und -erschüttert : Was musste ich doch für ein Mensch sein , wenn selbst ein kleines Kind , im Alter von vielleicht 4 , 5 , 6 Jahren ,mich erkannte und hasste ?  
  
Ich schluckte . Dann stellte ich mich vor sie ,um zu versuchen mit ihr zu reden . Sie streckte mir nur die Zunge raus und spielte dann weiter , das ging ein paar Mal so hin und her , bis ich es leid war . Mit meinen Händen hielt ich sie fest an den Schultern: " Hast du einen Namen ?"- sie schwieg . "Verrätst du ihn mir ?- sie schwieg . "Also pass auf , ich bin Edward Joh...., -ich heiße Johnny ."  
  
Auch darauf zeigte sie keine Reaktion - ich hatte es nicht anders erwartet , ein wenig beschämt wollte ich in Richtung Kirche gehen ,und drehte mich um . Doch plötzlich : "Solene!", piepste hinter mir ein leises Stimmchen hervor , ich drehte mich wieder in ihre Richtung und versuchte möglichst nett zu sein , damit ihre , zwar wahrscheinlich berechtigten , Vorurteile gegen mich verschwanden . Ich ging vor ihr in die Hocke : "Oh , was für ein schöner Namen ! - Der ist aber wirklich ganz toll " , sagte ich und lächelte ihr zu .  
  
" Ja , der ist genauso schön wie ich , sagt mein Papa immer !" "Da hat er recht ,..... hör mal Solene , weißt du was oben in der Kirche stattfindet ?"  
  
"Ja klar du Dummi , wer weis das nicht ! Sie blickte mich an und seufzte dann : " Bethi und Opas Lehrling heiraten !"  
  
Jetzt ging mir ein Licht auf , ich fragte aber noch mal nach um mich zu vergewissern : " Wer ist denn dein Opa?"  
  
" Mein Opa ist Schmied von Beruf , und er heißt Opa Clemens , er hat einen Esel , der heißt Renade , soll ich dir den mal zeigen ????" --- " Äh - Solene , vielleicht morgen - ich ähm brauche mal einen Schluck ----- - äh Wasser !"  
  
" Ok , weist du was , ich verzeihe dir das du meinen Uropi zu einem Stern gemacht hasst - ich mag dich wieder ------ willst du vielleicht mein Freund sein ?" Ich fand es rührend von ihr das sie mich so etwas fragte , nachdem ihr Uropa wegen mir wahrscheinlich - den schnellen Tod erlitten hatte .  
  
" Ja das würde ich sehr gerne , Miss Solene !"- ich gab ihr einen Handkuss , sie kicherte verlegen -und auch ich musste grinsen - aber in mir drinn sah es ganz anders aus .  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte ich das mir etwas fehlte , etwas ganz bestimmtes ............  
  
"Solene , ich geh dann mal zu mir nach Hause - viel Spass noch beim spielen ."  
  
Zu Hause angekommen dachte ich - ja jetzt trinke ich echt ein Wasser - aber eins mit Geschmack , von dem Jack sicher auch gerne was abbekommen hätte ! Ich ging zu dem Schrank in welchem die "Wasserflasche" stand , öffnete die Tür schloss sie aber direkt wieder - " Das macht es auch nicht besser !" , sagte ich zu mir selbst .  
  
Ich setzte mich an meinen Küchentisch und überlegte was jetzt zu tun war - sollte ich Will und Elisabeth nicht mehr beachten?- oder sollte ich versuchen , Will seine Elisabeth auszuspannen ?  
  
Doch dann erst wurde mir klar , dass es nicht Elisabeth war nach der ich mich sehnte -nein - mir war es plötzlich egal das Will und Elisabeth oben, in der Kirche die Ringe tauschten , ich wusste das Will der Richtige für sie war - ich hatte versagt bei ihr und konnte nun eh nichts mehr dagegen tun , aber doch tat es weh , zu wissen das ich nie Chancen bei ihr gehabt hatte und wohl auch nie wieder eine bekommen würde.  
  
Ich dachte nur noch an eines -JACK , ich wollte zu ihm , mit ihm Abenteuer erleben und vielleicht auch mehr.... -und so fasste einen Entschluss !  
  
Am Abend ging ich zu Elisabeth -und Will , ich wollte die Frau , die ich über Jahre hin angehimmelt hatte , noch ein letztes mal sehen !  
  
Als ich den großen Saal betrat , in dem munter getanzt , gefeiert und gelacht wurde , ging ein erstauntes Raunen durch die Menge , die Leute um mich herum tuschelten und sahen mich mitleidig an . Bei mir dachte ich: " Hab ich n Zettel mit `kick me ` am Mantel oder was ?"  
  
Als ich vor dem glücklichen Paar stand musste ich mich zusammen reißen um nicht wütend , traurig -oder gar beides zu werden : "Elisabeth , ich wünsch dir alles Gute was man einem Menschen nur wünschen kann ------------- und *seufz* dir auch Will , ich werde Port Royal ...... - ich stoppte den Satz , morgen durfte nichts schief gehen sonst------- ich schluckte ---- ohje---- schockschwere Not -und dieses mal für mich !  
  
Ich ging aus dem Saal hinaus , die Musik spielte nun wieder .  
  
Als ich wieder in meinem Haus war , packte ich mir rasch 2 Revolver , reichlich Munition , meinen altes ! Schwert - das nicht von Will gefertigt war und einige persönliche Dinge in einen Koffer . Dann ging ich zu Bett !..................................  
  
Tja nun - Chap 7 was mein ihr dazu ???? Und was denkt ihr wie es weitergehen könnte ------- richtig das nächste Chap geht über eine -------- ----- unheimlich BLÖDE ----------- idee von Norri ----oder is das ne gute Idee ?????????? *Bis murn - *- wie man bei uns sagt *g* - das heißt bis morgen ! 


	8. Up on Tortuga !

Disclaimer : Nix is mir !  
  
Capter 8 -na dann los !  
  
Zuerst Jack !  
  
Nachdem ich Johnny Norrington , kurz vor dem Hafen von Port Royal , ausgesetzt hatte , machte ich mich daran die Pearl nach Tortuga zu bringen - alleine - aber das war kein Problem für mich gewesen -denn schließlich bin ich Captain Jack Sparrow- und so nen kurzen Tripp schaff ich auch wenn ich etwas na ja - wenn ich mir etwas herbei sehne das ich aber nicht kriegen darf -Klar soweit ?  
  
In Tortuga angekommen , kassierte ich erst mal wieder einige Ohrfeigen die ich aber nicht verdient hatte - was war schon dabei einer Frau vorzuspielen das ich hetero war ? - Warum regten die sich denn darüber so auf ?  
  
Egal - versteh einer die Frauen ! Kurzerhand entschloss ich mich in meine Stammkneipe die ``Carambar `` zu gehen . ( * Mimmy grüßt Carambar Hachenburg g *)  
  
Als ich die Absteige betrat winkte mich Christdopher Gibbs an seinen Tisch natürlich setzte ich mich zu meinem alten Freund . 2 Sekunden später stand der Wirt mit einem Glas und einer Flasche für mich hinter mir ! Ich sah auf das Etikett- " Donnerwetter - wo habt ihr den den her ? Der hat ja mehr als sonst ! 45 %- nicht von schlechten Eltern !"  
  
" Aye , Captain ,wir haben nur auf euch gewartet , bis her hat sich noch keiner an den heran gewagt !"  
  
Ich war sofort bereit und goss mir gleich die halbe Flasche in mein Glas ein , doch dann erinnerte ich mich an ihn - und dass ich ihm ein versprechen gegeben hatte schnell redete ich mich raus : ________ "Ho -ooh , dann soll ich wohl der Vorkoster sein- oder was - err , nein Freunde tut mir leid , ich kann nicht !"  
  
"Jack ?" "Jack ?" "Jack ? von überall starrten mich die Leute komisch an . " Bist du krank ?" ----------- " Jepp , in gewisser Weise schon- ja das --- könnte man wohl so nennen ; aber ich kann euch beruhigen - es ist nicht ansteckend !Außerdem -hatte ich gerade sowieso keinen Durst !"  
  
Einige Zeit später ....... "Also , du willst eine neue Mannschaft - oder ?",fragte Gibbs . " Äh ----was?", fragte ich zurück - ich war mit meinen Gedanken ganz wo anders !  
  
"Jack -ich habe dir diese Frage nun schon zu X-ten mal gestellt!" , meinte Gibbs - " Was ist denn mit dir los - na komm sag schon -wer ist es diesmal ?" Erwatungsvoll und gespannt sah er mich an !  
  
" Also- also ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher , dafür kennen wir uns nicht lange genug , mehr sage ich dazu nicht sonst- schockschwere Not !", rutschte es mir hinaus .  
  
Gibbs belies es bei meiner Antwort , sah mich jedoch fragend an ! Ich dachte schnell nach -"Hatte er schon mal Bekanntschaft mit Johnny gemacht ? -Nein -wohl kaum !  
  
Gibbs war nicht geschickt und listig genug um dem werten `Edward` zu entwischen . Daraus schloss ich das er ihn nicht kannte , sonst wäre er ja nicht mehr hier -Hui - Glück gehabt !  
  
Als ich mich wieder konzentriert hatte , sah ich das MEINE -Flasche halb leer war und als ich zu Chrisdopher sah wurde mir klar wo diese abgeblieben war !  
  
Er war betrunken sah mich aber dann mit weit offenen Augen an ,er quitschte ein Lachen : " Weisu was Jack wenn isch es nisch bessa wüsse würd isch jetz denken du stehs auf Männa un dein Auserwählter is Commodore Norrington un so mit mein Captain vergangener Tage", er lachte , " Awa das s ja unmöschlisch !"  
  
Ohje - wenn er gewusst hätte WIE recht er hatte , ich sehnte mich nach Johnny , jedoch würde ich ihn wohl oder übel vergessen müssen .......  
  
Am nächsten morgen präsentierte mir Gibbs eine Mannschaf mit der ich auch einigermaßen leben konnte .  
  
Ich ließ ,nun meine, Leute abtreten . Chrisdopher blieb jedoch bei mir und fragte mich das ,wovor ich am meisten Angst hatte : " Ist es , tut mir leid wenn ich forsch erscheine - aber ist es Norrington , ich muss das jetzt einfach wissen , Jack !"  
  
Ich war hin und her gerissen . " Du tratschst doch nicht oder ?"  
  
"ICH ?_ NEEEEEIIN !", sagte er `sehr überzeugend` !  
  
" Sagen wir WENN - und damit sage ich nicht das es so ist , so ist es nämlich nicht , dann wäre es sehr wahrscheinlich dieser in unseren Kreisen `beliebte`, und äußerst gerne gesehene Mann von dem du eben sprachst !"...........................  
  
"Oh - das ist ja ----------- sehr intresannt ! Ich sags keinem weiter!"  
  
" Das will ich für dich hoffen "..... meite ich , dann trennten unsere Wege sich , ich ging für meinen Teil auf die Pearl um dort klar Schiff zu machen und alles zu überprüfen womit ich wohl die nächsten 3 Tage beschäftigt sein dürfte !  
  
Wuhdduh - mein erstes Jack Chap !Hust - ich glaub ich wird krank -fuck !- Oh ja wem Chap 3+4 gefallen haben wird Chap 9 auch - gut finden wie ich hoffe !!!!!!!  
  
Chap 8 wird eine große überraschung werden -für Jack ! Oder Lißa , weiste noch norri -blam - auf dem Meeresgrung *gacker* NAIVE TUSSI ! bllllll- zunge raus streck ! 


	9. Ein Abschied

Disclaimer : Nix von dem hier is mir !  
  
Sodalle - kommen wir zu Chap 9 !!!!!!!  
  
Oh nein - du hast verschlafen Edward ! , schoss es mir durch den Kopf , als es am Morgen plötzlich und unerwartet an meiner Türe klopfte .  
  
Ich war entsetzt ich hatte doch an diesem Tag soviel vor und jetzt das -oh nein !  
  
" Gillette , ich komme gleich , wartet einen Moment ," misswillig zog ich meine Uniform an ,dann ging ich zur Türe und öffnete sie , aber da war nicht Gillette , und , verschlafen hatte ich auch nicht , denn Port Royal war noch immer in ein nächtlich ,dämmrig , schummriges Licht getaucht .  
  
"Hallo Johnny , ich konnte nicht schlafen und Mami hat mich vor die Türe gesetzt , weil ich laut geweint hab , mir ist so kalt , darf ich zu dir kommen ?", mit Hundeaugen a´la Jack sah mich Solene an .  
  
"Na klar , komm rein , setzt dich mal auf das Sofa , ich hol schnell eine Decke ."  
  
Das die Browns komische Leute waren , war mir bekannt gewesen , aber das sie ein Kind , weil es heult auf die Straße setzten , DAS hätte ich ihnen nun aber doch nicht zugetraut !  
  
Ich gab Solene die Decke und deckte sie vorsichtig zu , als ich mich in den Sessel setzen wollte hielt sie mich fest :" Geh nich weg , bleib bei mir." Ich setzte mich zu ihr auf das Sofa ,"Wofür hast du denn den Koffer gepackt ? Willst du verreisen ?"  
  
Mh- daran hatte ich nicht gedacht , wie sollte ich jetzt mit Solene meinen Plan durchführen - am besten wäre es wahrscheinlich wenn ich ihr die Wahrheit sagen würde .  
  
" Ja , Solene ich gehe fort , ich werde Port Royal verlassen ,*seufz* für immer !"  
  
"Aber ,dann sehn wir uns ja gar nicht mehr ." "Nein - wahrscheinlich nicht , aber ich werde immer an dich denken , nur du musst mir versprechen , das du keinem weiter sagst das ich gehen will -also in einem Jahr oder so kannst du es erzählen nur nicht heute oder in der nächsten Woche , ok ?"  
  
"Warum musst du gehen ,bleib doch hier !", schluchzte sie . Ich war verwundert das sie mich nach der kurzen Zeit schon so ins Herz geschlossen hatte .  
  
"Ich gehe fort weil ich jemanden kennengelernt habe den ich sehr nett finde ,und ich vermissen denjenigen ganz doll !"  
  
"Ist das eine Frau ? Ist sie genauso hübsch wie Bethi ? Willst du sie heiraten ?"  
  
"Nein - nein ,nein , es ist nur ein -Kumpel von mir - du hast ihn bestimmt sogar schon gesehen........",- bei mir dachte ich " Ich spezifiziere aber jetzt besser nicht genau wann und wo ! " Ich möchte noch mal was wichtiges mit ihm besprechen .!"  
  
"Pass mal auf , willst du jetzt mit mir zu meinem Schiff gehen ? Wir müssen ganz leise sein , damit uns keiner bemerkt ."  
  
"JA ,Ja ,Jaaaaaaaa , ich war noch nie auf einem großen Schiff , ich sag natürlich nichts."  
  
Ich verabschiedete mich von meinem Häuschen und schloss ab - zum letzten mal . In die eine Hand nahm ich den Koffer , auf dem anderen Arm trug ich Solene . Sie sagte wirklich keinen Ton .  
  
Als wir an den Landungsbrücken angekommen waren , konnte ich Murtogg und Mullroy nirgends sehen , es war wohl ruhig in der Nacht gewesen , so brauchten sie nicht Wache zu halten.  
  
Nun würde ich etwas tun was mir keiner ,und auch ich selbst , mir niemals zugetraut hätte : Ich - COMMODORE - PIRATENJÄGER- kaperte ein Schiff -alleine !  
  
Ich schmunzelte , damals hatte ich Sparrow für verrückt erklärt als er die Interceptor übernahm und sie alleine segeln wollte nun würde ich das selbe tun !  
  
In meinem Plan hatte ich an mehrere schiffe unserer Flotte gedacht die in Frage kämen - doch bis auf eines verwarf ich alle wieder : die Intercepta - das Schwesterschiff der gesunkenen Interceptor .  
  
Sie war etwas kleiner , aber somit hatte sie auch weniger Tiefgang und war schneller als jedes andere Schiff .Die Segel waren mit einer neuen Technik ausgestattet so das sie leicht gesetzt werden konnten , die Ankerkette war neu geölt worden -sie war perfekt !  
  
Nun stieg ich über den Steg hinauf . oben angekommen stellte ich den Koffer ab und ging mit Solene nach vorne , an die Spitze .  
  
" Sieh dich noch etwas um , ich mach schon mal die Segel klar ." , das tat ich dann auch . Nachdem ich fertig war ging ich wieder zu Solene .  
  
"Hier is es sooooo schön !Ich muss jetzt gehen ,oder ?" Ich nickte nur zustimmend " Ja ich muss jetzt los , bevor noch jemand aufwacht ."  
  
" Ich hab hier noch etwas für dich damit du mich nie vergisst , er heißt Figo ." Sie gab mir einen Teddybären , ich war gerührt und knuddelte sie fest an mich .  
  
"Hier was schöneres hab ich leider nicht ," sagte ich und gab ihr einen meiner Orden von meiner Uniform .  
  
Solene freute sich trotzdem -und steckte ihn sich an . sie gab mir einen Abschiedskuss und ging dann von Deck . Schnell zog ich die Ankerkette hoch - es war schwer - aber ich schaffte es trotzdem irgend wie .  
  
Dann stach ich in See Richtung Tortuga -und JACK !  
  
Ich lies mein ganzes bisheriges Leben hinter mir !  
  
Ach ja , ach ja Jack und Norri sehen sich in Chap 10 NICHT ! wieder - noch nicht ! , dafür sieht unser lieber Johnny aber jemand ganz anderen ( VIELE andere Personen) auf Tortuga - dank eines kleinen Wörtchens passiert ihm aber nichts ! -nicht viel ! Aber in Chap 11 gibt's ein wiedersehen -schon direkt zu anfang ! 


	10. Piraten ja , Jack nein ! Schockschwereno...

Disclaimer : Tudelu alles was nicht Solene heißt gehört nicht mir !  
  
Nun auf zu chap 10 !  
  
Ich hoffte man würde mein verschwinden nicht allzu schnell bemerken , aber ich kannte mich in diesen Gewässern bestens aus , außerdem -wer sollte mich verfolgen ?  
  
Ich war selbst der Commodore gewesen und im Normalfall wäre es meine Aufgabe ein verschwundenes Schiff zurück zu bringen .  
  
Naja ,für diesen Fall müsste dann wohl das Stadtoberhaupt persönlich eben dies tun , doch fand ich es sehr fraglich ob ich mich davor fürchten müsste von Gouverneur Swann gejagt zu werden .  
  
Der Mann kannte den Unterschied von Steuerbord und Backbord nicht - zudem war er ein Feigling !  
  
Also hielt ich seelenruhig Kurs auf Tortuga und dachte im Angesicht der stechenden Sonne an Solene , ich glaubte ich hatte eine neue Liebe in mir entdeckt ------- ich mochte Kinder !  
  
Natürlich hoffte ich das Jack mich auch wiedersehen wollte sonst hätte ich mein Leben und meine Karriere umsonst hingeworfen ! ...................................  
  
SO - jetzt sind wir in Port Royal !  
  
Nachdem man festgestellt hatte das die Intercepta verschwunden war , versuchte Gillette ,Commodore Norrington zu finden . Doch er musste feststellen , das dessen Haus abgeschlossen und der Commodore unauffindbar war !  
  
*klopf * - Diener öffnet Türe -  
  
"Ich wünsche den Gouverneur zu sprechen !" " Sehr wohl , Sir , moment ."  
  
" Hallo Gillette , was ist Los , warum vergeudest du meine Zeit ?" "Die Intercepa - sie ist fort !" " Was hat das mich zu kümmern ? - wofür gibt es einen Commodore ?"  
  
Er versuchte Gillette mit diesen Worten aus der Türe zu schieben , doch Gillette klärte ihn noch rechtzeitig auf !  
  
"Tja , wenn ihr Norrington meint - der ist auch fort ." "Wenn das so ist , dann hat er es wohl schon eher bemerkt als ihr und segelt längst mit einer Mannschaft hinterher ."  
  
"Mit welchem Schiff ? Mit welcher Mannschaft ? ALLE Schiffe liegen im Hafen , ALLE Seeleute sind an Land !" "Ihr meint er sei uns abtrünnig geworden ?-------Ja , dann scheint es wohl so zu sein - schade , er war ein guter Mann ."  
  
Gouverneur Swann will gehen ............ " Habt ihr nicht vor euer Schiff zurück zu erobern ?"  
  
"Ich soll was ?" "Ihr seid der Gouverneur und müsst Norrington doch nun jagen und festnehmen .  
  
" I - ich soll in See stechen um Norrington - wohlmöglich noch in einem Gefecht fangen ?.----------------- Oh Gillette , das wäre doch eigentlich eine Aufgabe für dich , ich meine so ein alter Hase wie ich -hm - da ist so etwas doch lächerlich , aber ihr könntet was beweisen ."  
  
Gouverneur Swan denkt : " Ich soll mir ein Gefecht auf See liefern mit meinem ehemaligen Commodore , der selbst Piratenschiffe bezwungen hat ? Nein - danke zu gefährlich , soll Gillette den Hals hinhalten , besser er- als ich !"  
  
" Nunja , Gouverneur ich würde es natürlich sofort tun , jedoch besagt das Gesetz , dass ein Lieutnant in einem solchen fall niemals den Oberbefehl haben darf ."  
  
" Das ist kein Problem - du bist ja sowieso vorgesehen ! Knie dich hin und gib mir dein Schwert : Hiermit ernenne ich dich zum Commodore von Port Royal .  
  
Meine Glückwünsche - die Zeremonie und das ganze andere holen wir dann nach . Und jetzt bring mir die Intercepta zurück ,und diesen Verräter gleich mit - aber lebend !  
  
Kurze zeit später segelt Commodore Gillette mit der Interceptor II hinter Norrington her - aber wird er ihn einholen können ???  
  
Auf der Intercepta  
  
Als die Sterne und der Mond schon hell und klar am Himmel standen bemerkte ich das ich gerade auf das Sternbild des großen Bierfasses zu segelte .  
  
Tortuga würde wohl am nächsten morgen in sicht kommen , Luftlinie waren es vielleicht noch 5 km - jedoch war die Insel umringt von Strudeln und Untiefen , also musste ich sehr vorsichtig sein - denn ich hatte nur die Sterne zur Orientierung .  
  
Und tatsächlich , als sich der Morgennebel gelichtet hatte konnte ich in der Ferne schon Tortuga sehen .  
  
Auf der Black Pearl  
  
Langsam hatte ich keine Lust mehr alles aufs genauste zu prüfen und zu inspizieren .  
  
Immer öfter dachte ich darüber nach was Johnny wohl gerade tat und wie es ihm ging . Doch als ich an Deck trat sah ich in der Ferne , das sich uns ein Schiff mit weißen Segeln näherte .  
  
Ein Schiff mit weißen segeln ? Hier in Tortuga ? Ich dachte nach , das war kein Piratenschiff - es gehörte zur EAST INDIA COMPANIE ---- Piratenjäger -schoss es mir durch den Kopf .  
  
"Keine Angst mein Schatz ich werde dich retten , wir fallen denen nicht zum Opfer ."  
  
Nachdem mein Schiff nun mehr oder weniger beruhigt war ,machte ich mich daran sofort die Segel zu setzen , ich würde die Pearl in eine versteckte , kleine , nur wenigen bekannte Bucht auf der anderen Seite der Insel bringen -da käme keiner an sie ran .  
  
20 min. Später am Strand von Tortuga  
  
-einige Piraten tummeln sich am Strand -  
  
"Hey Russel , siehst du was ich sehe ?"  
  
"Ja , was trägt es für eine Bordzier , Tinock hast du so eine schon mal gesehn ?  
  
"Ich bin kurzsichtig , weißt du doch !"  
  
"Gibbs ; woher is das Schiff ?"  
  
" Das ist aus Port Royal , und hat nichts gutes zu bedeuten , weis einer wo Jack ist ?"  
  
"Nein - keine Ahnung- wissen wa nich , unser Schiff is auch weg ."  
  
" Was tun wir mit dem Schiff ,Chrisdopher ?"  
  
"Wir schaun uns erst mal die Besatzung an , dann überlegen wir !"  
  
10 min . später auf der Intercepta  
  
Der Strand war wie leer gefegt ,kein einziger Pirat zu sehen , ganz zu schweigen von einem Pirtaenschiff .  
  
Ich setzte den Anker ,und ging von Bord - aber nicht ohne mir genügend Munition einzustecken , nun musste ich nur noch Jack finden .........Ok , wo war hier die Kneipe wo am meisten Los war ????  
  
Als ich schon einige Meter von meinem Schiff entfernt war hörte ich plötzlich von hinten ein höhnisches Lachen:  
  
"Sieh an , Com mo dore Norrington , was treib euch den hierher ?" Von der Seite hörte ich auch jemanden "Was macht ihr denn hier , bei all den bösen Piraten ?"  
  
Bevor ich irgendetwas passendes sagen konnte , war ich auch schon von Piraten umzingelt , ich hatte Todesängste , ich wusste genau was sie von mir hielten ---- und ------ was sie mit mir tun würden konnte ich mir auch schon in etwas ausmalen...............  
  
"Naills , ich glaube wir brauchen einen Strick , eine Leiter und einen Baum ." Der angesprochene machte sich sofort grinsend auf den weg .  
  
"Wa -wa-was habt ihr vor?" ,fragte ich mit zurückhaltender , zittriger Stimme .  
  
"Ihr bekommt was euch gebührt ."  
  
"Nein Crow - das sagt ihm doch gar nichts ,wir werden etwas lustiges spielen : wer am längsten ohne Luft auskommen kann , nur - seid ihr der einzige der dieses Spiel aktiv mitspielen wird !!!"  
  
Die Piraten um mich herum lachten . Ja - was ich ihnen immer angetan hatte ,sollte nun wohl mein Schicksal werden .  
  
Ich hätte am liebsten geheult -und das wäre wirklich fast passiert , jedoch wollte ich vor diesen Menschen weder Angst noch Schwäche zeigen .  
  
Ich würde mich wohl damit abfinden müssen das es mich in einigen Stunden auf dieser Erde nicht mehr geben würde .  
  
Es war eine scheiß Idee gewesen hierher zu kommen ! Ich hätte nun ruhig mit Solene in Port Royal Tee trinken und in meinem Häuschen irgendwann neben meiner Frau sanft entschlafen können - aber ich wollte ja das Abenteuer !  
  
Ich war ein Idiot gewesen mich unter so viele Piraten zu begeben - unter hunderte von Leuten die mich hassten .  
  
Plötzlich kam dieser -Naills- zurück er grinste und sagte mit rauer Stimmen :" Die Partykann losgehn -Mädels !  
  
An eine der nahe gelegenen Palmen Stellten sie einen wackeligen Barhocker , darüber hängten sie an einen der Äste das Seil und machten einen Galgenknoten .  
  
" Tja , nun seid ihr dran ." - alle lachten und grinsten .  
  
Ich ging die letzten Schritte in meinem noch so jungen leben ich legte den Kopf in die Schlinge und hoffte das mir das Genick direkt brechen würde , zu oft hatte ich den langen Tod einiger Piraten mit angesehen , die langsam erstickt waren , ich hoffte das würde mir erspart bleiben !  
  
Ich merkte das mir der Barhocker unter den Füßen weggezogen wurde , und dann merkte ich diesen würgenden Schmerz , wie sich das raue Seil tief in meine Haut einschnitt , mir war als würde ich für alle schlimmen Dinge die ich in meinem Leben je getan hatte , bestraft .  
  
Mein Gott was hatte ich doch die Piraten gequält , manchmal hatte es 2 ,3 stunden gedauert bis sie ihr Leben ließen , ich hoffte , ich würde es nicht solange durchhalten .  
  
Doch auf einmal war mir etwas eingefallen :" PARLE` !" würgte ich so gut ich konnte hinaus . " WAAAAAAAS ? Woher hat er den Kodex ?" rief einige und ein anderer machte sich sofort daran mir die Schlinge vom Hals zu schneiden .  
  
Als sie ab war blutete ich aus vielen kleinen Rissen am Hals .  
  
"Aufgeschoben , ist nicht Aufgehoben ,meint ihr beim Captain seid ihr besser dran ?"  
  
"Der hat sowieso noch ne Rechnung mit euch offen aber wenn ihr drauf besteht ..... bitte !"  
  
Sie fesselten mich nun an einen Baum und setzten sich vor mir in den Strand und unterhielten sich über die dinge die ihr Captain nun mit mir tun würde - der Mann musste äußerst grausam sein und eine richtigre geburt der Hölle .  
  
Ich hoffte das ich bald -und schnell von Jack hier gesehen würde , er war der einzige der mich jetzt noch versuchen konnte zu retten ...............  
  
Tja armer Norri , jetzt soll er auch noch dem fiesen Piratencaptain ausgeliefert werden , wird Jack ihn davor retten können ?????? Ich bin mir da selbst noch nicht so sicher .......*g* -aber ich denke eher doch weil Norri quälen ???- nicht so schlecht -aber irgendwie zu gemein ---- schaun mer mal ! 


	11. Der böse Piratencaptain !

Disclaimer : Nix gehört mir bis auf : Solene , Russel , Tinnock , Naills und Crow !  
  
@ Shelly , Megchen und Keeline tja ihr ward euch ja einig wer der böse captain is ........nun wird sich herausstellen ob ihr recht hattet ! Aber vorher erzähl ich euch was mit Jacks alter Mannschaft passiert ist und was die Crew der Dauntless passiert ist . wen das nicht interessiert und wer Chap 11 lesen möchte , der kann direkt runter machen hab n extra großen Absatz gelassen !!!  
  
was geschah nachdem die Taue gerissen waren !!!!! Als sich Leutnant Gillette dem Heck der Dauntless zudrehte bemerkte er, dass die Pearl nicht mehr mit "seinem "schiff vertäut war und auch außer Sichtweite war , er dachte sie sei gesunken , und hoffte das sich sein hochverehrter Commodore hatte irgendwie retten können ! sofort sprach er den Befehl aus die Mannschaft von Jack festzunehmen und als Haifischfutter ins Meer zu werfen . Da Gillette aber ein Ehrenmann war , wurden die Piraten sogar vorher erschossen ! Keiner dachte mehr über das verschwinden von Norrington nach , sie kannten ihn gut genug um zu wissen das er schon irgendwie überlebt hatte .............. ! -so is zwar nich gut aber jetzt weis man wenigstens was passiert is *g*  
  
Nun zu Chapter 11 :  
  
Jack -hoffentlich war er überhaupt noch auf Tortuga , hoffentlich würde er mich hier finden . auf einmal fingen die Piraten im Sand an zu lachen , ich wusste nicht warum , doch dann sah ich was los war :  
  
In einiger Entfernung tauchte aus dem Wald eine Gestalt auf , ich konnte aber nicht genau erkennen wer es war , er war zu weit fort !  
  
"Das ist der Captain !",klärte mich einer auf . "Ja , der weis noch nichts von unserem tollen Gefangenen :";meinte ein anderer . "Er wird sich freuen euch zu sehn Commodore ,"meinte dieser `Russel`.  
  
Ich schloss die Augen dachte an alle Leute die mir je etwas bedeutet hatten und fing an mich schon geistig von ihnen zu verabschieden , ich hatte riesige Angst vor dem was nun mit mir geschehen würde .  
  
Der Captain schien jetzt unter seiner Mannschaft zu sein , ich traute mich nicht nachzusehen wie er aussah , ich wollte meinen Henker nicht unbedingt sehn ! Leider konnte ich nun auch nicht hören was die Piraten in einiger Entfernung redeten .  
  
"Captain , ich werde für die Crew sprechen , heute ist ein feierlicher Tag ! ---- Wir haben einen Gefangenen !"  
  
" So,so - und was is so toll daran ?"  
  
"Der Gefangene ist nicht irgendwer er ist : ; sagen wir ihr dürft raten : Er ist männlich ,etwa so alt wie ihr , trägt blau , ihr ward schon oft sein unfreiwilliger Gast und ihr wurdet von ihm aufs Schafott gezerrt - tja mein Captain nun wollt ihr euch doch bestimmt an Com-"  
  
" WAS ? Wo ist er ? ihr meintet doch Commodore Norrington , oder ?"  
  
"Ja , wir hätten ihn beinahe gehängt aber ihm ist leider Gottes der Kodex eingefallen -und .!  
  
"Das interessiert mich alles nicht : WO IST ER ?"  
  
" Wir haben ihn da vorne an die Palme gefesselt ."  
  
Ich merkte das mir von hinten meine Fesseln die sich schon in meine Gelenke eingeschnitten hatten , durchtrennt wurden :.  
  
Aus Angst vor dem Captain fiel ich vor ihm auf die Knie : " Bitte machen Sie mit mir was sie wollen , aber ich habe noch einen letzten Wunsch : Ich möchte meinen Freund Sparrow noch einmal sehn und mich von ihm verabschieden ......  
  
"Das glaub ich nicht , Johnny , was machst denn du hier , wie kommst du hierher ?"  
  
"Jack ???? d-d-d-du bist der Captain ?`` ´´Jaa ,das ist meine Mannschaft . `` Ich war überglücklich ihn zu sehn .  
  
Als Jack mir seine Mannschaft vorstellen wollte ,blickten wir in verdutzte , leicht verärgerte Gesichter . " Stimmt was nicht , Männer ?- Nichts für ungut Anna - Sophie ( Anna Marias -tot- Schwester)  
  
"Captain--------- was habt ihr denn nun vor mit ihm ? Warum seid ihr so freundlich ?"  
  
Schnell flüsterte Jack mir zu das ich mitspielen solle . "Ja , Männer , wenn ihr jetzt denkt das er einfach so sterben darf in relativem Frieden , dann habt ihr euch geirrt , nein , unser Commodore wird uns erst mal auf die Pearl begleiten , da werde ich mir dann besonders ``schöne`` Dinge für ihn ausdenken ! (räusper - eindeutig zweideutig !)  
  
Darauf hin gröhlten die Piraten - wohl aus Vorfreude - aber ich freute mich gar nicht - da ich nicht wusste wie Jack es jetzt noch vermeiden wollte mir nicht etwas schlechtes zu tun .  
  
"Auf zur Pearl -geht schon vor .... ich und dieser nette Mann hier ," er machte eine Geste zu mir , "und ich werden uns noch einen Moment alleine unterhalten -klar soweit ?"  
  
"Aye" , stimmten alle Piraten zu und grinsten mich böswillig an.  
  
Als sie außer Sicht waren , vielen wir uns gegenseitig in die Arme : " Man ich dachte mein letztes Stündlein hätte geschlagen , aber sag mal was willst du denn jetzt genau mit mir tun ?"  
  
"Lass mich mal machen , ich bin so froh dich wieder zu sehn , hätt ich nie gedacht ." Jack grinste mir zu , und es war mir nicht klar was genau dieses grinsen zu bedeuten hatte !  
  
Wir gingen gemeinsam zur Pearl und stiegen die Strickleiter hinauf . Oben angekommen "musste" ich mit in Jacks Kabine damit ich vor den anderen Piraten geschützt war .  
  
Jack erklärte den Piraten , das er mich im Blickfeld behalten wolle und das er mich schon ein bisschen quälen wollte , während die Black Pearl Richtung Port Hoppenag , das Jack plündern wollte segelte ..... !  
  
Also das Chap hier is scheiße - weis ich - aber ich musste irgendeine Überleitung schreiben - Chap 12 wir sla-äh- besser *g* und länger ! 


	12. Joho a pirates life forJohnny !

Disclaimer : Nur wenige Charaktere gehören mir der Rest net !  
  
Danke für eure Reviews !  
  
Muss ich darauf hinweisen das bald wieder ein R- rating Kapitel kommt ???? Ok- dann wäre das ja schon mal klar ----soweit !  
  
Und nun : Bühne frei für Chap 12  
  
Als Jack die Türe hinter sich , zu seiner Kajüte geschlossen hatte ,deutete er mir, das ich mich setzen solle .Ich suchte mir den Sessel aus und Jack nahm auf seinem Bett platz .  
  
"Also Johnny , du solltest mir jetzt echt mal erklären wie in aller Welt du es geschafft hast hier zu sein ,. Und vor allem die genauen Gründe !"  
  
"Ich habe in Port Royal das Schiff gekapert , es alleine nach Tortuga gebracht , von deinen Männern fast gehängt worden und tja , dank des Parle` bin ich jetzt hier bei dir !"  
  
"Mh- - warum ich hier bin ? Also weist du , ich denke das wir uns mal besser kennen lernen sollten , ich bin mir noch nicht sicher ob es auf der Insel eine Extremsituation war oder nicht , verstehst du was ich meine ?"  
  
"Ja , ich bin mir da auch noch nicht ganz im klaren ---- aber -mal ehrlich was genau willst du jetzt tun ? Mir die ganze Zeit hinterher segeln ? Und was ist überhaupt mit deinen Pflichten als Commodore ?"  
  
"Jack - ich , ich glaube nicht das ich noch ein Commodore bin !"  
  
" Damit könntest du durchaus Recht haben , ich meine so ein Schiff kapern ist kein einfaches Kavaliersdelikt ."  
  
" Ich weis selber nicht wie es weitergehen soll - keine Ahnung ."  
  
" Nunja , du hast ein Schiff ALLEINE gekapert und nach Tortuga gebracht , du hast Regeln als Richtlinien betrachtet und du hast - im prinzip- keinen anständigen Job ......-mehr ! Du bist gerade auf dem besten Wege ein Pirat zu werden , ist dir das bewusst ?"  
  
Darüber hatte ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht - aber jetzt wo Jack es sagte , ich hatte mich wirklich wie ein Pirat verhalten und jetzt ging ich sogar mit den Piraten auf Plünderfahrt - zwar im Moment noch als "Gefangener" ,aber was wäre wenn.......  
  
"Johnny , wie wäre es wenn du----------- , ist nur so ne Idee , weist du -- ---vergiss es , das ,das würde nicht zu dir passen !"  
  
"Was würde nicht zu mir passen ?"  
  
"Ich meine rein theoretisch kann ja so ziemlich jeder ein Pirat sein - oder zu einem werden ,aber es gibt Personen die einfach nicht das Zeug dazu haben --- nicht das ich damit sagen will das du ein schlechter Seemann bist oder so , ich weis nur nicht ob du dich mit unseren Sitten und so weiter identifizieren könntest - Piraterie ist genau das Gegenteil deines früheren Ideals .  
  
"Äh und was genau willst du damit jetzt sagen bzw. fragen ?"  
  
Er seufzte " Kön - könntest du dir vorstellen ein Pirat unter meiner Führung zu werden , zu stehlen , rauben , plündern , kapern --- eben all das zu tun was ein normaler Mensch tut ?"  
  
Ich war sehr verwundert -ich ein Pirat ? Mh- aber was hatte ich denn zu verlieren - zurück nach Port Royal konnte und wollte ich nicht mehr ,vielleicht war das Leben eines Piraten ja gar nicht so schlecht !  
  
"Jack , ich kann ni...."-ich wurde unterbrochen "Ja , das hab ich mir gedacht - war ne blöde Idee !"  
  
"Nein , war es nicht - ich wollte sagen ich kann nicht zurück nach Port Royal - ich werde ein Pirat !" "WAS ?- das ist -ist - i-ich bin sprachlos !"  
  
"Ui, da hab ich ja das unmögliche möglich gemacht wie mir scheint ." sagte ich während ich ihn angrinste .  
  
Jack fand jedoch schnell wieder zu Worten : " Aber ein Pirat sieht anders aus . hast du noch andere Kleider dabei ?-----Ein Pirat im Commodore-look ist exotisch aber es wäre besser etwas konventionelles zu tragen !"  
  
Naja , andere Kleidung hatte ich dabei , aber nur in Form von meiner zweiten Uniform .  
  
"Ich seh schon du hast nichts anderes dabei ------ warte mal ! Er ging zu seinem Schrank , wühlte darin herum , plötzlich schien er das gefunden zu haben wonach er gesucht hatte . Er kam zu mir zurück und gab mir eine Hose und ein Hemd .  
  
Etwas ratlos stand ich nun mit den Kleidern in der Hand im Raum - Jack verdrehte die Augen : "Los- probier an !--- Es gibt da nichts was ich nicht schon gesehen hätte ,"meinte er grinsend -"Aber ich drehe mich natürlich um -keine Angst !"  
  
Gut ich probierte es an ! Das beige Hemd das er mir gegeben hatte passte wie angegossen aber die Hose war "etwas" zu kurz für mich !  
  
"oh"- meine Jack und wandte sich wieder seinem Kleiderschrank zu , "Ah- hier , die war mir immer zu lang probier diese !"  
  
Er hatte mir jetzt eine schwarze Schlaghose gegeben und die Passte mir auch super .  
  
"Hah - jetzt brauchen wir nur noch ein wenig männlichen Schliff und ein Paar Stiefel für dich !-Warte !"  
  
Die Kleidung war weit geschnitten und angenehm zu tragen - ganz anders wie meine Uniform - viel besser ! Ich fragte mich nur was Jack mit männlichem Schliff meinte .....  
  
"Halt still Johnny , sonst komm ich dir ins Auge ." "Äh - muss das sein ? Schminke ist eher was für Frauen , bitte Jack , lass sie von mir !"  
"Hey - ich schminke mich auch , jaaa ,und ich bin gewiss KEINE Frau außerdem wird es dir gut stehen ! aber wenn du willst - probier es doch mal selber !"  
  
Mh- gut - ich nahm den Kajal zur Hand und strich mir damit einen dünnen Strich unter die Augen ,dann sah ich Jack an , doch der zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und meinte "Mehr -viel mehr !"  
  
Daraufhin trug ich mehr auf , soviel das es aussah als hätte ich ein paar aufs Auge bekommen -Jack fand es perfekt . Aber die Schminke allein schien ihm nicht zu reichen -wieder ging er zu einem seiner Schränke , doch der Inhalt dieses Schrankes war keine Kleidung :  
  
Hüte , Gürtel , Tücher , Perlen , Perücken usw. waren in diesem aufbewahrt . Ich staunte nicht schlecht .  
  
Jack gab mir einen schwarzen Gürtel mit einer Schnalle die einen Anker darstellte , diesen band er mir um die Tallie , er holte einen Zweiten , dieser war braun und hatte eine große auffällige goldene Schnalle ,den band er mir schräg über meinen Oberkörper .  
  
Jack musterte mich doch er war immer noch nicht fertig mit mir - nunja - wenn es ihm Spaß machte an mir herumzutüfteln - warum nicht - ich lies ihn weiter machen .  
  
"Setz dich mal aufs Bett ,"forderte er mich auf . Nach kurzer Zeit kam er dann neben mich und trennte eine Strähne aus meinem Haar heraus , dann fädelte er einige Perlen und Münzen darauf auf und verknotete die Haare .  
  
Das reichte ihm aber immer noch nicht ,er ging wieder zu dem Schrank und holte ein Blau-grünes Tuch heraus , das band er mir dann um den Kopf .  
  
"So, jetzt darfst du mal in den Spiegel schaun !" Jack grinste mich hochzufrieden an .  
  
Ich ging zu dem großen Spiegel , der in der Nähe der Türe stand und sah hinein , das konnte ich nicht fassen : das -das konnte doch nicht sein !  
  
........ Zum ersten mal in meinem Leben fand ich dass ich gut aussah - ich konnte es mir nicht erklären aber dieser Piraten-Look war wie geschaffen für mich !  
  
"Du siehst klasse aus Johnny", bestätigte mir Jack ," ich hab die Nacht über das Steuer in der Hand - aber morgen früh ---- nehmen wir dann meine Mannschaft in Angriff und stellen dich allen vor .  
  
Du kannst ja schon mal die Gestik und Mimik mit deinem neuen Outfit vor dem Spiegel ausprobieren , du wirkst jetzt ganz anders - viel -äh- freundlicher !"  
  
Dann ging Jack aus der Kajüte - mh -Gestik und Mimik ausprobieren wozu das ? Egal - ich stellte mich vor den Spiegel und schnitt einige Grimassen , was mir sogar Spaß machte , kurze Zeit Später legte ich mich dann ins Bett und zwar so wie ein Pirat !  
  
Also mit den Schuhen!  
  
Mir gefiel mein neues Leben bis jetzt gut - jedoch hatte ich Angst vor dem nächsten Morgen - davor das Jacks Crew mich nicht akzeptieren würde -woran ich stark zweifelte -so wie die mich leiden konnten..............ich schlief ein.  
  
Jack spricht nach dem er schon einige Zeit an der Brücke ist !  
  
"Chrisdopher , kommt her , siehst du das ?"  
  
"Was ?" " Sieh mal , da vorne brechen die Wellen , da ist eine Insel oder so was , kennst du sie ?" "Ja, ich seh sie auch , aber kennen tu ich sie nicht ."  
  
"Gibbs , wir ankern hier--- morgen früh gehe ich von Bord , ich wünsche das Joh -ähm -dem Gefangenen nicht ein Haar gekrümmt wird , ist das klar ? "  
  
"Aye"!  
  
"Wir wollen doch mal sehn was das für eine Insel ist ,vielleicht ist sie ja bewohnt - wer weis.......... vielleicht können wir sie mal als Versteck benutzen !"  
  
"Aye".  
  
3.Person  
  
................Leider konnte Jack nicht das böse funkeln in Gibbs Augen sehn nach dem Chrisdopher weggetreten war ...........  
  
Ok , moin kommt chap 13 - böses Chap , fieses Chap !!! Tja , leider konnte ich die Norri- beschreibung nicht per MMS sagen *g*-- egal ! 


	13. Eine Insel , Piraten und ein bemitleiden...

Disclaimer : Fast nix hier is mir !  
  
Auf geht's - Chap 13 !  
  
-Jack-  
  
Die Insel war größer als ich erwartet hatte , ich sagte Russel und Gibbs bescheid , dass ich nun von Bord gehen würde . Da Russel mein 1. Maat war klärte ich ihn darüber auf , das natürlich er , in der Zeit meiner Abwesenheit , den Oberbefehl hatte .  
  
Dann sprang ich in den Sand und machte mich daran die Insel zu erkunden .  
  
-Die Piratencrew -  
  
" Versammlung Leute , lasst alles stehn und liegen ."  
  
Russel rief die Mannschaft zusammen , direkt nachdem Jack außer Hörweite war .  
  
"So, der Captain ist von Bord , der werte Commodore nicht ! Die Frage ist jetzt nur , wie wir es anstellen wollen ihn ein wenig zu...............ärgern , ohne das vom Captain vorgegebene zu missachten ."  
  
"Was hat der Captain denn vorgegeben ?" "Das wir dem Gefangenen kein Haar krümmen dürfen ."  
  
"WAS ?", kam es aus vieler Munde .  
  
Doch Crow hatte rasch einen Einfall : "Nunja , es gibt da ja so gewisse Seemannsregeln , an die wir uns auch halten werden , schließlich sind es ja Regeln," Gelächter brach aus . "Weis der Commodore das Jack von Bord ist?"  
  
"Ich glaube nicht !" Gibbs verdrehte die Augen . "Natürlich weis er das nicht - wer sollte es ihm gesagt haben ?"  
  
"Das ist doch schon mal etwas !" Crow sprach weiter : "Ist der Captain von Bord , muss der 1. Maat - sprich Russel -gegrüßt werden , tut ein Mann das nicht , bekommt er ........"  
  
Die Piraten lachten und stimmten zu .  
  
-In Jacks Kajüte -  
  
Oh man , ich war noch müde , beschloss aber dennoch aufzustehen . Als ich feststellte , das Jack nicht in hier anwesend war , beschloss ich ihn an Deck zu suchen- das war zwar gefährlich , da ich ein ``Gefangener`` war , aber das war mir egal .  
  
-Die Piratencrew -  
  
"Russel , hey , er ist draußen , kannst loslegen ."  
  
Im allgemeinen tuschelten die Piraten untereinander , da ihnen aufgefallen war , das Johnny sich äußerlich zumindest , verändert hatte , sie hatten ihn beinahe nicht erkannt .  
  
-Russel erzählt-  
  
Voller Vorfreude auf dass was wir gleich mit dem ´netten´ Herrn Commodore tun würden , schritt ich gefolgt von Gibbs , Mirko und Anna Sophie auf ihn zu . Als ich an ihm vorbei ging , zeigte er wie erwartet keine Reaktion.  
  
Tja , woher wollte er auch wissen das ich der erste Maat war und zur Zeit den Oberbefehl hatte- aber das war uns egal !  
  
"Du hast den 1. Maat nicht gegrüßt , Jack ist von Bord gegangen und Russel gibt jetzt hier die Befehle , klärte ihn Anna Sophie schnippisch auf , darauf steht eine Strafe , nicht wahr Leute ?!"  
  
Mehrere Männer die nun auch hinzugekommen waren antworteten "Aye"! Der Commodore war wehrlos und wusste nicht genau , wie er sich jetzt verhalten sollte , es war ein Triumph für uns diesen Mann leiden zu sehen ! Das gefiel uns ."  
  
Jack konnte schon feststellen , das die Insel zwar nicht von Menschen bewohnt war , dafür aber von....................  
  
"Äffchen .......... ,komm her , na komm zum lieben Onkel , sieh mal , hier unten sind herrliche Nüsse , die werden dir bestimmt sehr gut schmecken , komm hol sie dir"!  
  
Auf dem Rückweg hatte ich in der Krone einer Palme eine kleine Meerkatze gesehen , ich wollte sie haben -und ich würde das Vieh auch kriegen ,------ früher oder später .  
  
-Johnny-  
  
" Hey,hey ,ey , ich konnte doch nicht wissen , das er jetzt ...."  
  
"Das ist uns doch so was von egal , wir wollen nur Spaß ,- und den werden wir auch jetzt gleich haben , stimmts Männer ?"  
  
"Aye"! Die Antwort kam von allen Männern einstimmig zurück .  
  
Es war zwecklos ,ich wusste , das ich keine Chance hatte sie davon zu überzeugen , das ich versehentlich und nur aus Unwissenheit nicht gegrüßt hatte , denn das einzige was diese Menschen wollten , war mich zu quälen und mir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen .  
  
Ich wurde an den großen Hauptmast gebunden , und mit den Händen an ihn gefesselt . -Ich wusste ,genau was man für ein vergessenes Grüßen in der Regel erhielt ........ es war nicht die Todesstrafe , aber dennoch äußerst ´unangenehm´!  
  
-Piraten-  
  
"Männer , wer möchte denn?"  
  
"Ich!" "Nein - ich !" "Ich will auch!"  
  
Schnell stellte sich heraus das so ziemlich jeder hier wollte .  
  
"Tja , wie ich's erwartet hatte , deswegen hab ich hier einige Streichhölzer , wer das zerbrochene zieht ,der darf !"  
  
--------------------- "Yes !"---------------------------------- "Benny , du ?" "Ja , seht ihr ." er hielt den anderen sein halbes Streichholz entgegen . "Och man", beschwerten sich einige. Aber dann : "Viel Spaß , Benny !" "Werd ich haben !" Grinsend ging Benny los um etwas ganz bestimmtes zu holen .........  
  
-Johnny-  
  
-----------SCHEIßE ------------ tat das weh !  
  
Da dir Piraten keine Peitsche an Bord hatten, benutzten sie stattdessen ein Tauseil , welches sie doppelt nahmen .  
  
Ich hatte vorher mein Hemd ablegen müssen und so bekam ich die ungedämpfte Wucht den Schläge mit .Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und biss auf die Zähne , mir blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu hoffen , das es bald vorbei sein würde .........  
  
Nach dem er 12 mal zugedrescht hatte , war plötzlich ein schallender Pfiff über das ganze Deck zu hören : " Der Captain kommt", rief einer !  
  
Sofort zerschnitten sie meine Fesseln und gaben mir mein Hemd und die Gürtel - hmhm- äh- DEN Gürtel und DIE Schärpe *g* zurück .  
  
Ich ging zurück in die Kajüte und holte mir irgendein Tuch , welches ich auf dem Boden gefunden hatte, damit wischte ich , so gut es ging , das Blut von meinem Rücken , und zog mir dann das Hemd wieder über .  
  
Die Türe ging auf , Russel kam herein : "Freundchen ich warne dich , ein Wort zum Captain und du bist tot ! Klar ?"  
  
Ich nickte , "Aye!"  
  
"Das will ich für dich hoffen", sagte er und ging hinaus .  
  
Ich setzte mich auf einen Stuhl , sah hinaus auf das stahlblaue Meer und dachte über Gott und die Welt nach . Die Piraten würden mich wohl nie akzeptieren , egal wie viel Mühe ich mir geben würde ! Ich hoffte das Jack es irgendwie schaffen würde ............  
  
Plötzlich stand dieser im Raum , er war bester Laune :"Sieh mal was ich hier habe , ich habe ihn Barbossa getauft , ist er nicht reizend?" , Jack grinste und präsentierte mir dann ein Meerkatze , die er an einer Leine hatte .  
  
"Wo ist die denn her?", fragte ich . "Die habe ich mir geschnappt , das Vieh konnte meinem Charme und ein paar Nüssen einfach nicht wiederstehn , ich werde ihn jetzt zähmen !................ Und wie war dein Morgen ?"  
  
"Och , ganz ok" ,log ich . "Na prima , dann können wir dich ja jetzt meiner Crew vorstellen !"  
  
Mich Jacks Crew vorstellen? - Jetzt ? -Sofort ? Ich fand nicht dass das keine gute Idee war , ich versuchte Jack dazu zu überreden mir die Insel zu zeigen . Ich sagte wir könnten uns doch von Deck schleichen ---- erst wollte er nicht , aber dank meiner Überredungskünste taten wir dass , was ich vorgeschlagen hatte..................  
  
Wir streiften durch den Wald , und auf einmal stießen wir auf einen See - das Wasser war glasklar und wir konnten erkennen , das sich darin keine Fische - gefährlichen Fische aufhielten .  
  
Darum beschlossen wir schwimmen zu gehen und taten es dann auch .......---- -.......  
  
-Jack-  
  
Mh - ich persönlich glaubte nun nicht mehr daran , das es eine Extremsituation auf der Insel gewesen war , ich kannte mich gut genug um zu wissen , das ich mich damals wirklich nicht geirrt hatten , aber das würde Johnny noch nicht so schnell erfahren.............  
  
Wo war der überhaupt ? - Oh mein Gott , was war denn das ? Johnny hatte sein Oberteil ausgezogen , uns stand mit dem Rücken zu mir .  
  
Auf diesem zeichneten sich rote Striemen ab - ich wollte ihn darauf ansprechen, tat es aber dann doch nicht ........ ich wusste nur zu genau wer ihm das zugefügt hatte ........................  
  
Ich schämte mich für meine Mannschaft - alle gegen einen - das war ja wohl unglaublich , sie hatten gegen meinen Befehl gehandelt ! Na warte , wenn ich zurück war würde es ein Donnerwetter geben !  
  
Aber zuerst ´planschten ´ Johnny und ich im Wasser herum , wir tunkten uns gegenseitig und machten allerlei andere Kindische Dinge .  
  
Nach einiger Zeit beschlossen wir zum Schiff zurück zu gehen , aber erst nachdem unsere Hosen , die wir die ganze Zeit über im Wasser angehabt hatten , wieder trocken waren , und so legten wir uns außer Sichtweite der Pearl in den Sand .  
  
Ich hielt es nun nicht mehr aus und so fragte ich ganz beiläufig ob Johnny denn schon jemand aus meiner Mannschaft kennen gelernt hatte ........ er verneinte sofort und ziemlich hektisch . Warum vertraute er mir nicht , mir war schon klar ,das sie ihn eingeschüchtert hatten , aber trotzdem , bei mir war er doch sicher .....................................  
  
Ihm war das Thema sichtlich unangenehm , schnell lenkte er so ab !  
  
"Was ist eigentlich mit deiner Alkoholsache passiert ?"  
  
"Och na ja , sagen wir richtig davon weg bin ich natürlich noch nicht , ............ aber ich habe seit dem Tag der Extermsituation , wie du es nennen würdest , keinen Tropfen mehr angerührt - ------------------- selbst in Tortuga nicht ."  
  
"Wow - das ist ja toll - hätte nicht gedacht das du es schaffst!"  
  
"Wieso denn das nicht - ich bin Captain Jack Sparrow , das weißt du doch !"  
  
"Ja ,eben genau deswegen ." grinsend blickte mich Johnny an !  
  
"Lass uns wieder an Bord gehen - ich habe noch was mit meinen Männern------- ------------ zu -äh - klären!"  
  
Johnny willigte ein ,als wir an Bord waren verschwand er sofort in meiner Kajüte !  
  
-Ach ja : , Ich pfiff über das Deck und brüllte , dass meine Männer auf dem achtern Deck zusammen kommen sollten .  
  
Als alle da waren , blickte ich in unschuldig blickende Gesichter ............."Was is denn los Captain ?" Ich gab natürlich keine Antwort auf Tinocks Frage , sondern sagte nur , das sie das eigentlich am besten selber wissen müssten !  
  
" Hat diese blöde Ratte sich doch tatsächlich bei dir ausgeheult - war ja klar , so ne Memme , er kennt doch die Gesetzte , wir haben nur nach dem Gesetz gehandelt !"  
  
"Also , jetzt wollen wir mal ein paar Dinge klarstellen : 1. Johnny ist keine Ratte , sondern ein guter Mann , ich möchte das er als Freund behandelt wird - ". Er hat sich NICHT bei mir ausgeheult - er hat nicht ein Wort darüber verloren !"  
  
"1.Woher weißt du es dann und 2. , was ist damit das er dich schon wie oft hängen wollte ?", fragte mich Benny.  
  
"Das eine war bevor wir uns kennen gelernt haben , das andere , Edward war so frei sich beim schwimmen das Hemd auszuziehen , und das was ihr ihm da zugefügt hat war unübersehbar ! -Ich bin schwer enttäuscht von euch , ihr habt gegen meinen Befehl gehandelt - ich möchte nicht das so etwas noch mal passiert ! ........IST DAS KLAR ?"  
  
Sie schauten mich alle verständlichlos an darum wurde ich etwas lauter : "Ob das klar ist ?"  
  
Das hatte gewirkt ! "Aye!" antworteten alle .  
  
"Verschwindet--------- , ähäh , du bleibst Russel!" Ich merkte das der angesprochene zusammengezuckt war , geschah ihm recht !  
  
Ich sah ihn an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch .......... I-ich -Captain -es tut mir leid , wie wollten nur ein bisschen Spaß haben , und da haben wir es halt getan ...und."  
  
"Russel - hör zu , ich weis das du nicht der Einzige warst der das hier angezettelt hat - und du brauchst dich auch nicht zu entschuldigen , bei mir zumindest nicht ! Ich hoffe nur , das so etwas nicht wieder unter deinem Kommando passiert !"  
  
"Danke Captain , das , das wird es bestimmt nicht."  
  
-Na bitte , damit war das ja dann wohl geklärt , sie hatten meine Freundschaft zu Norrington ja bestens aufgenommen -super - aber mit DEM hatte ich auch noch was zu besprechen ........  
  
Ich ging in die Kajüte , Johnny saß auf dem Boden und starrte die Wand an .  
  
"So ,ich glaube wir müssen reden !" "Worüber?" "Mh , das weist du ganz genau ,aber ich kann es dir auch gerne sagen : Über das Mobbing einer gewissen Piratencrew einem gewissen ehemaligen Commodore gegenüber - nah , klingelts ?"  
  
"Was meinst du damit ?" "Tja , wäre da nicht der See gewesen hätte ich es wohl nie erfahren , aber tut mir leid , das war zu auffällig um es zu übersehn ." Ich deutete auf seinen Rücken .  
  
Du , du musst so tun als hättest du es nie gesehn , deine Männer bringen mich um , wenn sie merken das du es weist !"  
  
"Johnny , du musst mir so etwas sofort sagen , du kannst mir vertrauen ! Ich habe außerdem schon mit meiner Mannschaft darüber geredet ! Und sei dir sicher , die tun dir nichts mehr !"  
  
"Oh -äh danke - ich wollte nicht nichts sagen weil ich dir nicht vertraue sondern,......."  
  
"Ja , das weis ich auch , aber jetzt kommst du mit an Deck es wird Zeit das ihr euch mal im Guten kennen lernt !"  
  
"Hat das nicht Zeit bis morgen ?"  
  
"Nein , jetzt komm , ich bin doch bei dir!" "Na gut , wenn du meinst ! Aber ich glaube nicht das es klappen wird !"  
  
"Oh doch das wird es, entgegnete ich ."  
  
Als wir zusammen an Deck traten , bemerkte man uns erst nicht , dann ging ich einen Moment fort da man rief , das ein anderes Schiff gesichtet worden sei !"  
  
-Johnny-  
  
Ein anderes Schiff war gesichtet worden , das hatte ich auch gehört und im nächsten Moment war Jack auch schon verschwunden , ich konnte ihn im allgemeinen Getümmel nicht entdecken ,doch dann sah ich das Russel auf mich zu kam , ich verlor fast die Nerven und überlegte mir schon , ob ich wieder in die Kabine flüchten sollte , aber ich blieb stehn !  
  
"Ey , hör mal ,du , na ja , unser Verhältnis is ja ziemlich gestört , aber wir haben uns dir gegenüber heute morgen ziemlich unkorrekt verhalten , ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen."  
  
Oh- was war denn das , wie kam ich denn zu der Ehre ? Bevor ich hatte etwas erwidern können , war Russel dann auch schon wieder verschwunden !  
  
Dafür stand Jack aber wieder neben mir ,: "Was ist das für ein Schiff ?",fragte ich . "Tja , das wüsste ich auch gerne , aber es ist noch viel zu weit weg um es zu erkennen !  
  
Jetzt komm !" Auf dem höchsten Deck standen alle Piraten versammelt !  
  
"Hallo , Johnny !" Sie riefen mir meinen von Jack gegebenen Namen freundlich zu , ich sah ungläubig zu diesem hinüber , aber er grinste mich nur an .  
  
"Also ich spreche jetzt für die Mannschaft , ja , also mein Name ist Benny Folks und ich war es , der das heute morgen mit dir gemacht hat, a-aber das weißt du ja bestimmt ! Es tut uns leid was wir da getan haben , es wir nie wieder vorkommen!"  
  
Dieser Benny sah mich an , die anderen Piraten auch , ich wusste nicht warum ,das merkte auch Jack , er stand auf und flüsterte mir ins Ohr , das seine Männer darauf warteten zu erfahren , ob ich die Entschuldigung annehmen würde .  
  
"Oh , äh ja - das , -äh , vergessen wir das !"  
  
"Yeah!- Willkommen in der Mannschaft -Pirat !", riefen die Piraten mir zu , dann gingen sie wieder an die Arbeit !  
  
Ich war froh das zu hören , vielleicht konnte ich es ja wirklich schaffen mit ihnen auszukommen , ich fand ein Leben als Pirat nun gar nicht so schlecht ...... es war nur so---- anders --- als gewohnt , aber ich hatte es ja so gewollt , ich wollte bei Jack sein , dafür nahm ich selbst das alles in kauf .  
  
"Na , siehst du , es hat doch geklappt------- , aber dieses Schiff da ,es hält kontinuierlich Kurs auf uns , das beunruhigt mich ! Schau du mal ob du es erkennen kannst !"  
  
Ich sah durch das Fernrohr---- ,und ob ich das Schiff kannte ! Nur zu gut , es war ein kleiner ,leichter Dreimaster , der gut und gerne genauso viele Knoten machen konnte wie die Pearl- so nahm ich an !  
  
"Jack , ich , ich kenne das Schiff , das ist die Interceptor II , und ich kenne den Mann der sie aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach segelt , und da sie ganzschöne Fahrt drauf hat , nehme ich nicht an das sie unter der Leitung von Swann steht !" Jack sah mich fragend an .  
  
"Gillette ist nicht zu unterschätzen ,er ist ein guter Seemann , ich war quasi sein Lehrer , aber ich habe mich oft genug gefragt , wer hier eigentlich von wem etwas lernt , wir sollten sehn das wir hier wegkommen , die haben 12er Kanonen an Bord - und an Munition mangelt es ihnen auch nicht ! ich weis ja nicht ob es gut wäre in ein Gefecht mit ihnen verwickelt zu werden , ich kenne doch meine Männer - äh - meine Exmannschaft !"  
  
"Ja , die kenne ich auch , und fürchte mich nicht vor ihr , aber wahrscheinlich ist es wirklich besser ein Gefecht zu vermeiden , wir haben nur 9er ,das sind 300 Meter Reichweite weniger! Volle Segel !", brüllte Jack über das Deck , dann meinte er zu mir , ich solle das Schiff steuern , da er die Interceptor II im Auge behalten wollte .  
  
Ich fühlte mich geehrt -ich durfte Jacks Heiligtum steuern !"  
  
Schnell waren alle Segel gesetzt , doch bald stellte sich raus , das die Interceptor II mehr Knoten machte als wir , sie holte auf , das gefiel mir überhaupt nicht , wir hatten mehr Tiefgang und waren langsamer , Jack war dennoch der Meinung wir sollten den Kurs halten ,doch dann wären uns schon bald die Kugeln um die Ohren geflogen ,  
  
Ich sah, das sich etwa 30 grad Ost eine Nebelbank gebildet hatte , und dann änderte ich , und zwar genau in dies Richtung den Kurs , wir würden der Interceptor durch den Nebel davon segeln !........  
  
Zuerst war Jack sauer , doch dann verstand er , das dies der einzig vernünftige Plan war ,und akzeptierte ihn .............. ich hoffte das es reichen würde um Gillette los zu werden ...............  
  
So , das wars nun , endlich ist Chap 13 fertig -Yippieh ! , sorry wenn es zu lang geworden ist *g* ist aber doch nicht so fies geworden wie ich erst vor hatte ! Johnny tat mir dann doch zu leid *g*......Tja ,werden sie Commodore Gillette entwischen ? Wird Jack ES ihm bald sagen ??????? Tja , das erzähl ich dann mal morgen !oder spätestens am Dienstag !*g* -man weiß ja nie ob nicht was dazwischen kommt *g* zu Benny ! 


	14. Nebel ,Barbossa und Steuermann Benny !

Disclaimer : Nunja ,fast nix is mir , das einzige was mir is aus diesem Chap is Benny !  
  
Chapter 14 - Es geht los !  
  
Als wir das Nebelfeld erreicht hatten, sah ich mich noch einmal um. Auch die Interceptor II hatte den Kurs geändert und hielt nun genau auf uns zu. Ich lenkte die Pearl tief in die dicken, grauen Nebelschwaden hinein, die über dem Wasser schwelgten .  
  
Einige Zeit herrschte Ruhe und kein Ton war zu hören. Die See war ruhig, nur ab und an huschte ein sachter Windzug durch unsere Segel und blähte sie auf. Es war gespenstig!  
  
Die Mannschaft war unter Deck. Nur einige wenige waren zusammen mit mir und Jack draußen geblieben ---Auf einmal sah ich, dass in einiger Entfernung etwas aufblitzte; Bruchteile einer Sekunde später donnerte es.  
  
"Kanonenschüsse!", brüllte ich. "Runter!", brüllte Jack .  
  
Im nächsten Moment erbebte das Schiff. Die Kugel hatte den Mast gestreift , doch zum Glück stand er noch . Wir konnten die Interceptor II nicht genau ausmachen, doch als ich durch das Fernrohr blickte, konnte ich in nicht mehr als vier- bis fünfhundert Metern Entfernung die Umrisse eines anderen Schiffes ausmachen. Als ich nochmals dort hinsah, war es wieder verschwunden .  
  
Aber ich wusste was ich gesehen hatte, meine Augen hatten sich noch nie getäuscht! ------Was hatte Jack gesagt? Neuner? Das würde reichen! Ich gab dem Captain, der nur einige Meter von mir entfernt stand, ein Zeichen und er kam direkt zu mir geeilt.......  
  
"Was ist ?" ,wollte er wissen. "Ich glaube, ich weiß wo sie ist!" flüsterte ich. "Etwa 500 Meter von uns aus in südlicher Richtung !" " Da könntest du recht haben, eben war mir auch so als hätte ich dort etwas gesehen." meinte mein Gegenüber. " Euer Gillette ist wirklich gut, vielleicht könnte er ein Grund dafür werden, dass die englische Royal Navy endlich etwas Respekt von uns Piraten gezollt bekommt." Jack grinste mich an.  
  
"Sehr witzig - Na danke", dachte ich.  
  
Doch sofort wurde Jack wieder ernst, denn eine weitere Kanonenkugel streifte mit einem lauten Krachen denselben Mast wie vorhin. Viel mehr würde er nicht mehr aushalten können- noch ein oder zwei Treffer und er würde brechen.  
  
Umgehend befahl Jack, das Feuer zu erwidern und Sekunden später zischten dann auch die Kanonen unsererseits. Die Kugeln flogen in den Nebel hinein- ob sie ihr Ziel trafen wussten wir nicht, doch wenige Zeit später bemerkten die Leute an den Kanonen , dass wir nur noch wenig Munition zur Verfügung hatten .  
  
Das war`s dann wohl, wir waren Gillette völlig ausgeliefert. Wenn wir hier heil raus kämen, würde es an ein Wunder grenzen... So warteten wir ab, erwarteten den Gegenangriff der Interceptor- doch dieser blieb aus .  
  
Was war jetzt los ,benutzten meine alten Kumpanen uns als Spielzeug? Würden sie gleich aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen? Wir warteten ab, als plötzlich Benny neben mir stand.  
  
"Und, wie sieht`s aus ?" fragte er. " Du müsstest doch wissen was sie als nächstes tun, du kennst sie doch lange genug. Es war doch schließlich dein Schiff gewesen, deine Mannschaft!"  
  
Aus den Worten des noch sehr jungen Piraten sprachen Angst und Verunsicherung- nein, pure Panik!  
  
Ja verdammt, ich kannte diese Leute gut genug, schließlich war ich über 5 Jahre mit ihnen über alle Weltmeere gesegelt und hatte Seite an Seite mit ihnen zahlreiche Schlachten geschlagen, doch trotzdem wusste ich nicht, was sie vorhatten -Gillette war listig, jedoch hatte er zu wenig Kampferfahrung.  
  
"Wir... müssen einfach abwarten und hoffen. Ich weiß nicht, was sie tun werden!"  
  
"Ihr seid kein Verräter o- oder ?" wollte Benny mit zittriger Stimme wissen. "Ich will nicht sterben- ich hab noch so viel vor und -"  
  
"Na Junge, wer wird denn hier gleich Angst bekommen?" meinte Gibbs, der von hinten an uns herangetreten war. "Steh deinen Mann in jeder Schlacht. Selbst wenn es einmal zu Ende geht, dann mit erhobenem Haupt! Was denkt ihr, Norrington, von achtern oder von vorn?" fragte er an mich gewandt.  
  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn ich das jetzt wäre, dann......" --"Dann würdet ihr von rechts kommen und uns eine volle Breitseite in den Arsch feuern- richtig?"  
  
Gibbs hatte nichts vergessen und ich nickte zustimmend. Jack kam hinzu. "Wir müssen abwarten bis sich der Nebel gelichtet hat, dann sehn wir weiter." beschloss er. "Ich werde mal in meine Kajüte gehen und den Kompass holen- Ach ja, alle sollen sich bereit halten- Wo ist Russel?"  
  
Wir wussten nicht, wo er war, darum bat Jack Gibbs bei den Kanonen den Befehl zu übernehmen. Dieser machte sich gleich auf den Weg.  
  
Nun war ich mit Benny allein auf dem Steuerdeck. Er beobachtete genau, was ich tat, was in mir den Verdacht erweckte, dass er mir wirklich Verrat zutraute. Deshalb wollte ich ihn aufklären. " Pass auf!" begann ich. "Ich bin kein Verräter, und du kannst beruhigt unter Deck gehen, ich werde -"  
  
"Nein, das meinte ich auch eben nicht so, ich vermutete es nur, aber dieser vermaledeite Commodore ist ja auch hinter dir her." meinte Benny entschuldigend.  
  
Dann schwiegen wir uns wieder an, bis ich genug davon hatte und ihn fragte, warum er hier draußen rumstand, obwohl es gefährlich war.  
  
"Ich... hab noch nie ein Schiff gesteuert!" gab der andere nach kurzem Zögern zu. "Keiner zeigt es mir, sie haben alle keine Zeit, und da wir gerade sowieso Flaute haben- Ich- ähm- wollte Euch fragen, ob ihr mir vielleicht ..."  
  
Ich hatte verstanden und willigte ein, obwohl ich wusste, dass wir uns mitten im Gefecht befanden.  
  
Ich erklärte Benny die Sache mit dem Kompass und wie man ihn benutzt; dann bemerkte ich, dass plötzlich ein leichter Westwind aufkam, was außerordentlich gut für uns war!  
  
Wir gewannen an Fahrt und ich bemerkte, dass sich vor uns der Nebel lichtete. Noch war mir nicht klar ob das gut oder schlecht war, aber wir fuhren aus dem Nebel und ich sah mich um, während Benny das Schiff steuerte. Keine Interceptor II, kein Gillette- weit und breit kein anderes Schiff.  
  
Tja, daraus schloss ich, dass wir ihnen wohl entkommen waren, und dass sie noch irgendwo im Nebel festsaßen ...........................  
  
*----Währenddessen in Jacks Kajüte....... ----*  
  
Oh nein, was war denn das? Einige meiner Kleider waren zerrissen und überall im Raum verteilt, das Obst, welches in einer großen Schüssel auf dem Tisch gestanden hatte war fort, und meine Stühle und der Tisch waren zerkratzt.  
  
Wie konnte das-- Barbossa! ....Dieses kleine Mistvieh!  
  
Ich war sehr sauer und vergaß darüber sogar die Schlacht; ich hätte dieses Tierchen am liebsten über Bord geschmissen- doch dazu müsste ich es erst einmal finden und fangen.  
  
Bei dem Chaos in meinem Zimmer erwies sich das aber als etwas schwierig.  
  
Ich hielt inne- was war das ? Schmatzgeräusche? "Aha, gleich hab ich dich", dachte ich. Als ich gerade unter dem Leuchter, der von meiner Decke herab hing, hindurch ging, fiel mir etwas auf den Kopf .  
  
Ich sah hoch. "Komm da runter, du Drecksvieh!" rief ich dem Tier zu. Der Affe schaute mich nur uninteressiert an. Das regte mich nur noch mehr auf und ich brüllte ihn an, aber das half auch nichts- Barbossa blieb seelenruhig auf dem Kerzenleuchter sitzen und sah mich an .  
  
Kurz bevor ich ausgerastet wäre, trat Johnny in den Raum und sagte mir, dass wir Gillette wohl los seien- aber mich interessierte nur der Affe, der meine geordnete Unordnung zerstört hatte!  
  
*----Johnny----*  
  
"Ah- Jack? Soll ich mal probieren?" bot ich meinem Piratencaptain an. Trotzig meinte er "Tss- wenn du glaubst, dass er zu dir kommt- bitte!"  
  
Ich kam mir zwar ein bisschen blöd vor, als ich versuchte, einen Affen von einer Lampe hinunterzuholen, aber ich versuchte es trotzdem, indem ich das kleine Tierchen mit einer Mango, die ich zufällig auf dem Boden gefunden hatte, lockte.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da saß Barbossa auf meiner Schulter. Vorsichtig packte ich ihn und gab ihn Jack, welcher das Äffchen nahm und es unter unserer Waschschüssel einsperrte, indem er einen Stein, der irgendwo in der Kajüte gelegen haben musste, darauf legte.  
  
Mir tat das Äffchen leid, und........ HUCH.... - was war denn das? Ganz plötzlich ging ein Rucken durch die Pearl, so als hätte jemand viel zu abrupt versucht den Kurs zu ändern.  
  
---- "Benny!" ,schoss es mir durch den Kopf.  
  
Jack sah mich verwirrt an- "Warte mal, wenn du hier bist, wer steuert dann mein Baby?"  
  
UUUPS- Ich hatte eigentlich nur gehen wollen um Bescheid zu sagen, dass uns die Flucht gelungen war, doch über der Sache mit Barbossa hatte ich völlig vergessen, dass Benny das Schiff steuerte und dieser eigentlich keine Erfahrungen hatte.  
  
Schnell rannte ich aus der Kabine, dicht gefolgt von Jack, der wütend wie ein Rohrspatz schimpfte. Ich wusste ja selber, dass ich Mist gebaut hatte.  
  
Als wir bei Benny ankamen und dachten, es sei sonst was passiert, klärte er uns auf, dass unmittelbar vor uns ein Hafen lag, in welchem ein Kriegsschiff ankerte.  
  
Das war mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen, und Jack anscheinend auch nicht. Mir war sofort bewusst gewesen, was das für eine Hafenstadt war. Das war Port Hoppenag!  
  
Jacks Laune verbesserte sich schlagartig. "Johnny, nun wirst du Spaß haben, denn jetzt wird geplündert!" Er grinste breit und meinte dann zu Benny "Das müssen wir noch üben!". Danach übernahm er selbst das Steuer.  
  
Wieder wendete Jack die Pearl, doch diesmal auf normale Art und Weise. Dann ging ein Pfiff über das Deck. "Jungs, in der Abenddämmerung geht's los!"  
  
Die Piraten lachten und grölten. Wir ankerten ein oder zwei Stunden hinter einer Felswand, sodass keiner uns bemerken konnte.  
  
Benny fragte mich, was das für ein Kriegsschiff sei. Ich hatte es auch schon aus einiger Entfernung erkannt- das war die HMS Gironnimo, ein eher kleines, unbedeutendes Schiff .  
  
Ich war total aufgeregt. Ich hatte sonst immer die Plünderungen verhindert, und nun sollte ich selbst Angst und Schrecken verbreiten?  
  
Nein- ich musste meine Vergangenheit nun endlich hinter mir lassen- denn schließlich war ich nun ein Pirat........  
  
Na, Hm - dann sind wir doch alle mal gespannt wie Norri P. Hoppenag plündert *g*! Danke für eure Reviews zu Chap 13! Tja, dann bis morgen oder übermorgen, Yours Mimmy! Special thanks to my best friend Lisa --timespanned soul ( ; 


	15. Ein Wiedersehen !

Disclaimer : Fast nix is mir !  
  
Also Los - Chap 15 !  
  
-Johnny-  
  
Es war ruhig - zu ruhig in dieser Stadt, es gefiel mir überhaupt nicht !  
  
-----------  
  
Nachdem Jack uns alle wiederholt an Deck gerufen hatte und uns fröhlichst verkündete, das es nun losgehen würde, zogen wir den Anker hinauf, langsam und leise glitt die Pearl über das Wasser, hinein in den Hafen von Port Hoppenag, schon von hier unten konnte man die flackernden Lichter der Kerzen in den Häusern sehen.  
  
Ich wurde aufgeregter, es war spannend und doch irgendwie -seltsam - etwas völlig neues und unvertrautes zu tun.  
  
Als wir an dem Steg ankamen, war nicht eine einzige Wache zu sehen, leise schlichen wir weiter, Jack gab ein Zeichen - ich kapierte es zuerst nicht , doch dann teilten sich meine Gefährten auf und verschwanden in zwei verschiedene Richtungen  
  
Ich schloss mich der Gruppe von Jack an, wir gingen unbemerkt in eine große Scheune hinein........  
  
Jetzt wo wir an Land waren, bemerkten wir, dass die Stadt sehr viel größer war, wie wir es angenommen hatten.  
  
Plötzlich waren Schüsse, wenig später Gebrüll und Gelächter zu hören . Wieder gab Jack ein für mich unverständliches Zeichen .  
  
Nun liefen wir in die selbe Richtung, aus welcher der Lärm gekommen war, die Leute welche Russel gefolgt waren, präsentierten uns Gold und Edelsteine, Jack schickte sie zurück an Bord der Pearl, da sie ihre Arbeit geleistet hatten .  
  
Ich war heil froh, dass ich feststellen konnte, das kein Blut geflossen war . Nun gingen wir nochmals durch die Häuser, aus welchen die Bewohner geflohen waren, um zu sehen ob wir nicht noch etwas brauchbares finden würden ...... ich muss zugeben, so eine Plünderung hätte ich mir interessanter vorgestellt!  
  
Aber diese verdammte Ruhe hier, das machte mich wahnsinnig! Tief in mir spürte ich das hier etwas nicht in Ordnung war.  
  
Plötzlich hallte ein Schuss, doch dieses mal stammte er von einer Schiffskanone, einer Kanone der Pearl!  
  
Jack sah auf, er hastete aus dem Haus, in dem wir uns befanden hinaus und sah von dem Gässchen, auf welchem er nun stand, in den Hafen hinunter, wir waren ihm gefolgt........  
  
Unten im Hafen regte sich nichts, doch als wir weiter gegen den Horizont blickten, sahen wir, das ein Schiff auf uns Kurs hielt - wir waren Gillette nicht entkommen, er war uns gefolgt .  
  
Wir rannten zurück zu unseren Booten und ruderten zurück zur Pearl....  
  
Als wir wieder heil an Deck waren, machten wir uns gleich daran, uns schleunigst aus dem Staub zu machen, jedoch mussten wir bald feststellen, das wir keine Chance hatten zu entkommen - wir waren im Hafenbecken von Port Hoppenag gefangen .  
  
Wir konnten nichts tun, so warteten wir ab..........  
  
Die Interceptor II kam immer näher an uns heran, ich blickte mich um, die sonst so wilden, fröhlichen Piraten saßen -mit Ausnahme von Jack, der hin und her tigerte, einfach nur da und schienen sich ihrem Schicksal gefügt zu haben.  
  
Aufeimal bemerkte ich, dass jemand sprach, es war Benny - er betete, ein religiöser Pirat ?, fragte ich mich - mh ungewöhnlich, aber es gibt ja nichts was es nicht gibt .  
  
Er bemerkte das ich ihn ansah und schaute zu mir zurück, der junge Mann war verzweifelt -------  
  
Ich dachte nach - dann wurde mir klar, das ich eigentlich an dem allem hier schuld war. Wäre ich nicht mit hier auf diesem Schiff, wäre Gillette jetzt auch nicht hier und Jack und die anderen wären jetzt nicht in dieser misslichen Lage, ich würde sie alle mit in den Tod reißen - dagegen würde ich etwas unternehmen, das stand fest - und so fasste ich einen Entschluss ...........  
  
Als die Interceptor nahe genug war, verlangte Gillette, das die Mannschaft der Pearl auf die Interceptor II kommen sollte, mir war klar das sich Jack nicht kampflos ergeben würde, jedoch wusste ich auch, das wir gegen DIESE Besetzung seitens des Gegners nicht gewinnen konnten und wenn wir kämpfen würden, hätte sich unsere Situation noch weiter verschlechtert, für einen Kampf waren wir zu wenige !  
  
"Gillette, du suchst mich ! Bitte, ich bin hier ! Lass die anderen in Ruhe , ich komm zu euch rüber", sprach ich zu meinem ehemaligen Leutnant .  
  
"Ich suche dich? - Nein ich suche Edward Norrington, niemand sonst! Ich weis das er bei euch an Bord ist Pirat",- doch dann sah mich Gillette wieder an - ich hatte die ganze Zeit über ruhig da gestanden, und konnte nicht fassen, das er mich nicht erkannt hatte. "IHR ?! Im Namen der englischen Roy-"  
  
"Jajaja , spar dir das Gelaber, ich kenne es auswendig : .......Royal Navy bin ich verpflichte jeden Piraten festzunehmen und ihm im Namen seiner Majestät, nach dem Gesetz zu behandeln .........sprich zu---- exekutieren!"  
  
"Nun - da ihr ja so genau wisst was nun mit euch passieren wird, frage ich mich warum ihr euch mir stellt?"  
  
" Ich habe gelernt das jeder Mensch ein Mensch ist, egal ob Pirat oder nicht, jeder hat das Recht zu leben, durch mich sind schon viel zu viele umgekommen, ich möchte nicht auch noch für ihren - ich deutete auf `meine´ Mannschaft, Tod verantwortlich sein, also, nimm mich und lass die anderen in Frieden!"  
  
Jack trat an mich heran, " Hey, Johnny lass das, wenn wir untergehen, dann als Mannschaft, zudem bedeutet gefangengenommen zu werden nicht gleich auch gefangen zu bleiben - du weis ja was ich meine!"  
  
- Klar wusste ich was er meinte, nur fragte ich mich wie er mit um den 40 Personen eine Flucht durchführen wollte - das war nicht machbar - nicht in Port Royal!  
  
"Ich will dir ein weiteres mal Port Royal ersparen, lass mich nur, ich--- ich komm da schon irgendwie klar!"  
  
Jack wollte mich noch daran hindern, aber er schaffte es nicht mehr, ich war fest entschlossen das zu tun was ich für richtig hielt! --- Ich schnappte mir einen Enterhacken und warf ihn auf die Interceptor II, dann schwang ich mich hinüber .......  
  
Gillette lies mir sofort die Eisen anlegen, erst jetzt bemerkte ich wie äußerst unangenehm diese Dinger waren!  
  
-Jack-  
  
Ich konnte es nicht fassen! Warum hatte er das getan? Ich hatte Angst um ihn, was sollte ich jetzt tun? Da bemerkte ich, dass die Interceptor II tatsächlich beidrehte. Wir waren also noch mal mit einem Schrecken davon gekommen, doch ich würde mir Johnny nicht einfach wegnehmen lassen...................  
  
*Johnny*  
  
Zu meiner Verwunderung wurde ich nicht in eine Zelle, sondern in eine normale Kabine gebracht. Kurze Zeit später kam Gillette hinein.  
  
"Wir haben beigedreht, den---anderen---Piraten wird noch nichts geschehen. Aber mich beschäftigt schon seit dem Tag eures Verschwindens eine Frage,: "Warum gerade ihr? Ihr seid ein ehrenwerter Mann gewesen, der es weit gebracht hat! Ihr ward Erzfeind der Piraten - und nun seit ihr selbst einer? Das kann ich nicht glauben Norrington, ich versteh es nicht! Piraten sind schlecht, gefährlich und --- unsauber! Wie konntet ihr euch ihnen anschließen?"  
  
"Nun aus welchen Gründen so genau das war, weis ich auch nicht mehr", log ich, " aber woher wollt ihr wissen wie ein Pirat ist? Habt ihr schon mal einen richtig kennen gelernt ?"  
  
Ich wusste zwar, das ich früher auch genau diese Vorurteile gehabt hatte, weil die Piraten einfach die Feinde gewesen waren, aber dennoch sprach ich Gillette darauf an.  
  
"Ich kenne Piraten gut genug, um zu wissen das sie schlecht sind, das hab ich doch von euch selbst gelernt! Nunja , ich will euch auch nicht weiter stören, ich muss arbeiten! Dass ganz Port Royal von euch enttäuscht ist brauche ich ja sicher nicht zu erwähnen".  
  
Mit diesen Worten lies mich Gillette allein.  
  
So , das war jetzt Chap 15 - wie du erwartet hast Shelley war es dumm von den Piraten jetzt Port Hoppenag zu plündern *g* Tja , das Chap hab ich alleine geschrieben und korrigiert ! Weil meine Freundin heute und morgen keine Zeit hat -und am Sonntag muss sie ausschlafen *g* also seid nicht sauer über diverse Fehler die ihr von mir schon gewöhnt sein müsstet ! Sorry das es so kurz geworden ist das is nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm *g* Bey yours Mimmy ! 


	16. Back in Port Royal !

Disclaimer: Fast nichts gehört mir!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
-Johnny-  
  
Seufzend ließ ich mich auf einen Stuhl sinken. Ich dachte noch einmal über die vergangenen 24 Stunden und ihre Geschehnisse nach. Konnte eigentlich noch mehr schief gehen? Ich bezweifelte das- Oh, ich vergaß- ich würde in nicht sehr ferner Zukunft in Port Royal am Galgen baumeln...  
  
Aber trotz meiner schlechten Schicksalsfügung hoffte ich, dass Jack mir nicht folgen würde. Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich wegen mir in Gefahr brachte, doch ich befürchtete, dass er genau das tun würde.  
  
-Jack-  
  
"Männer, wir brechen auf!" verkündete ich entschlossen. "Wohin?" fragte Anna- Sophie sarkastisch. "Das müsstest du dir eigentlich denken können, meine liebe!" entgegnete ich. Sie hob eine Augenbraue. "Du willst doch jetzt nicht allen ernstes diesem... Menschen da hinterherjagen und uns alle in Gefahr bringen!"  
  
Ich seufzte. "Keine Angst!" zischte ich sie an und wandte mich dann an die ganze Mannschaft. "Das ist freiwillig. Ich kann niemanden dazu zwingen, doch ich werde versuchen, Johnny zu retten. Wer kommt mit mir?" Ich ließ meinen Blick über die Männer, die ihren Kopf gesenkt hatten und den Boden anstarrten, schweifen.  
  
Ich befürchtete schon, dass mich wohl keiner bei meiner Reise begleiten wollte, als ich bemerkte, dass Benny hinter mich getreten war. "Ich komme mit." meinte er bestimmt und blickte auffordernd in die Menge.  
  
Ich freute mich, das zu hören und hoffte, dass nun auch andere diesen Schritt machen würden. Und genau das geschah auch. Nach wenigen Minuten konnte ich feststellen, das sich alle meine Männer hinter mich gestellt hatten. Aber die Frau nicht.  
  
Missmutig blickte sie uns an. Wir hofften, dass sie ihre Meinung noch ändern würde, doch wir wussten, wie stur sie sein konnte, wenn sie etwas nicht wollte. Wir hätten sie wirklich gerne dabei gehabt. Aber wir mussten ihre Entscheidung akzeptieren.  
  
Nach nicht allzu langer Zeit kamen wir auf unserem Weg nach Port Royal an einer uns bekannten Pirateninsel vorbei. Als ich gerade den Kurs in diese Richtung ändern wollte, legte Anna- Sophie ihre Hand auf meine Schulter. "Nein, ich komme mit. Was hast du denn gedacht?"  
  
Ich war sehr erfreut über ihren Sinneswandel und schenkte ihr mein schönstes Lächeln. "Aye!" antwortete ich überrascht. "Dann... wird Gillette uns jetzt mal so richtig kennen lernen!" Nun antwortete die Piratin ihrerseits mit "Aye!"  
  
Schnell nahmen wir an Fahrt auf, der Wind stand zu unseren Gunsten. "Hoffentlich ist es noch nicht zu spät..." dachte ich bei mir.  
  
-Gillette-  
  
Nachdenklich ging ich in meine Kajüte.Es war schon ein eigenartiges Gefühl, seinen ehemaligen Commodore und Lehrmeister nun als Gefangenen nach Port Royal zu bringen. Aber es ließ sich nicht ändern; Norrington hatte uns alle verraten. In meinem Innersten wusste ich, dass er dafür den Tod verdiente, doch es war schwierig, das zu akzeptieren, da ich ihn gut gekannt hatte.  
  
Warum musste ich meine erste Amtshandlung an ihm durchführen müssen? In meinen Gedanken stellte ich mir schon vor, wie er auf dem Schafott stehen würde und ich den Befehl dazu geben müsste, dem einzigen Menschen, den ich mein Leben lang bewundert hatte, das Leben zu nehmen.  
  
Mir wurde ganz schlecht bei dem Gedanken, obgleich ich wusste, dass es nicht mehr wie recht war, und dass ich es nun noch öfter als dieses eine Mal tun müsste. Denn das gehörte zu meinen Pflichten als Commodore.  
  
-Johnny-  
  
Immer wieder starrte ich aus dem kleinen Fenster hinaus aufs Meer. Ich liebte diesen Ausblick, den ich aber bald nie wieder genießen könnte. Wäre ich noch einmal so frei wie die Wellen im unendlichen Ozean...  
  
Ich dachte an Jack; ich hatte ja nun noch Zeit um nachzudenken. Was war es damals wirklich gewesen, was mich dazu veranlasst hatte, Jack so nah an mich heran zu lassen?  
  
Da ich sehr müde war, legte ich mich schlafen.Ich musste lange in diesem Zustand gewesen sein, denn als ich von Gillette geweckt wurde, konnte man schon in der Ferne die Klippen von Port Royal erkennen. Langsam stieg nun doch Angst in mir hoch, aber der Gedanke daran, dass ich das richtige getan hatte, ließ mich wieder ruhiger werden.  
  
Ich hoffte nur, dass man ab und zu im Guten an mich denken würde...  
  
Nach einiger Zeit ging ein Ruck durch das Schiff- die Interceptor hatte angelegt. Niemand befand sich am Hafen, als ich hinausgeführt wurde. Wir gingen in Richtung des Hauses von Gouverneur Swann Auf diesem Weg kamen wir an meiner alten Villa vorbei. Wehmütig warf ich einen Blick darauf, als ich beim näheren Hinsehen bemerkte, dass Solene auf den Stufen zu der Tür saß.  
  
Sie hatte mich auch erblickt und kam sofort auf mich zugelaufen. "Du bist wieder da!" rief sie erfreut und schlang ihre Arme um meine Hüften. Doch dann bermerkte sie meine Handschellen und sah mich fragend an. Ich lächelte ihr traurig zu, doch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, drängte Gillette mich weiter.  
  
Grinsend ging Mullaroy auf die Kleine zu. "Wenn du ihn noch mal sehen willst, musst du heut nachmittag zum Marktplatz kommen."  
  
Das hatte ich gehört. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. "Nein!" schrie ich, doch wir waren bereits an der Pforte zu Gouverneur Swanns Haus angelangt. Wir gingen hindurch und Gillette klopfte an. Als uns ein Diener öffnete, gab er den Befehl, dass zwei Wachen sich vor dem Haus postieren sollten, und ließ mich alleine mit dem Gouverneur.  
  
Er kam die Treppe herunterstolziert und vergewisserte sich erst einmal davon, dass ich keine Waffen mehr bei mir trug und meine Handschellen fest saßen.  
  
"Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von ihnen, mein liebes Freundchen!" begann er seine Predigt, während er mit seinem Zeigefinger vor mir rumfuchtelte. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie einmal den Mut dazu besitzen würden, sich gegen mich zu wenden! Tja, dennoch ist es so." stellte er weise fest. "Wann haben Sie denn den Termin?" fragte er nebenbei.  
  
"Tut mir leid, meine Wehen haben noch nicht eingesetzt!" entgegnete ich bissig, denn ich hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren.  
  
"Wie könnt ihr es wagen," rief mein Gegenüber entrüstet. "Das werdet ihr mir büßen!" "Ach ja?" meinte ich unbeeindruckt. "Falls Ihr es vergessen haben solltet- Ich bin bereits zum Tode verurteilt. Was könnte mir noch passieren?"  
  
"Dann werdet Ihr eben nach dem Hängen noch gevierteilt!" drohte er mir an. Ich hob eine Augenbraue. "Das Risiko gehe ich ein!"  
  
In diesem Moment bat der Diener an der Tür um Einlass für Gillette. Er trat ein und fragte den Gouverneur, ob er mit mir fertig sei. "Fix und fertig!" meinte dieser beleidigt und schnaubte.  
  
Gillette führte mich ins Gefängnis, in die selbe Zelle , in der Jack immer schmoren musste. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, wie kalt es hier war, und wie schlimm es sich anfühlte, in so einem Käfig zu sitzen, mit nichts als dem baldigen, sicheren Tod vor Augen... 


	17. Good bey life hallo Barbossa!

Disclaimer: Fast nix gehört mir hier von !  
  
@ Shelley + Megchen :danke für die netten Reviews !!!!!  
  
.....Ich dachte noch einmal über mein Leben nach.....im Großen und Ganzen war der Mensch doch nicht mehr als ein, - ein Strudelwurm der irgendwann einmal für immer versank! (Grüße Herrn Reichert vom Gymi Marienstatt !) Die genaue Bedeutung dafür kannte ich zwar auch nicht, aber das hörte sich doch logisch an......  
  
*Jack*  
  
Ja, wunderbar! Wir hatten sehr zur Interceptor II aufgeholt, das stimmte mich zufrieden! Es war noch etwa eine Seemeile bis Port Royal.  
  
Ich befahl, dass die Männer die Boote klarmachen, und den Anker werfen sollten.  
  
Wir würden nicht in den Hafen einlaufen- oh nein - das war viel zu riskant, und ich würde Niemanden mit Absicht in Gefahr bringen, darum wechselte ich den Kurs etwas nach Osten.  
  
Dort war eine kleine Bucht, eine unterirdische Höhle führte an dieser Stelle, direkt in eine alte Burgruine hinein, ich kannte mich hier bestens aus, denn auch auf diesem Wege war ich schon einmal aus Port Royal entflohen.  
  
*Gillette*  
  
Unruhig ging ich vor dem Galgen, an welchem Norrington noch heute gehängt werden sollte, auf und ab. Ich dachte nach.  
  
Der Mann hatte noch mehr Mut als ich dachte, aber das war nicht alles, mich quälte die Frage ob es wirklich sein konnte, dass Piraten anders waren wie ich es annahm und ob man wirklich zu schnell über sie urteilte.  
  
Ich muss schon zugeben, ich fand es nicht gut Richter über Leben und Tod zu sein- ich war gerne Commodore, doch diese eine, schreckliche Aufgabe hätte ich nur zu gerne an jemand anderen abgetreten.  
  
Aber nein, ich rief mich zur Vernunft! Ich war ein Mann und stand im Dienste seiner Majestät, ich befürchtete, dass wenn weiterhin solche Gedanken haben würde, es mit mir auch so ein Ende nehmen würde wie mit Edward. Und das wollte ich ja nun überhaupt nicht!  
  
Ich würde diese Sache da heute Nachmittag durchziehen - Sentimentalität war hier fehl am Platze! Entschlossen ging ich zurück zu meinem Haus und lies mir von meinem Dienern einen Tee und etwas Gebäck bringen........  
  
..... doch da viel mir ein, dass ich Norrington ja auch noch nach seinem letzten Wunsch fragen musste......aber ich beschloss, das nicht zu tun, damit würde ich jemand anderen beauftragen.........  
  
*Johnny*  
  
Hach, wann kamen die denn endlich? Ich hatte mich schon gedanklich von meinem Leben verabschiedet und wollte es jetzt endlich hinter mir haben.  
  
Plötzlich hörte ich ein Geräusch- ah, dass musste wohl Gillette sein, ich stand auf und machte mich bereit für meinen letzten Gang......doch als eine ganze Zeit schon vergangen war, ohne das irgendjemand aufgetaucht wäre, setzte ich mich wieder auf den kalten, steinigen Boden der Zelle.  
  
"Krrrrrik"-ich schaute mich um und sah nichts!.............."Krrrrrrik" -wieder hatte ich etwas gehört , doch nun erkannte ich wer mich da besuchen gekommen war..........  
  
*Jack*  
  
Ah- bestens, dass war ja alles wunderbar gelaufen! Wir befanden uns nun in den alten Gemäuern der Ruine, da diese auf einer Erhebung stand, konnte man von hier oben bis hinunter in die Stadt blicken......  
  
Mir war eine tolle Idee gekommen, kurz bevor wir die Pearl verlassen hatten, befahl ich Tinnock, Russel und Benny an Bord zu bleiben- denn ich hatte einen Plan.  
  
Dieser war zwar sehr riskant, nicht nur für die drei - oh nein- auch für mein Baby, aber da meine Männer einwilligten entschloss ich mich dazu ihn wirklich zu verwirklichen........  
  
Barbossa, der mir aus seinem Waschschüssel Gefängnis entkommen konnte, nahm ich mit an Land, wo er mir wieder entwischt war.......  
  
*Johnny*  
  
"Hey, na Äffchen, was machst denn du hier?" Trotz meiner Angst um ihn, freute ich mich das Jack hier sein musste, ich hatte das rote Tuch welches dem Tierchen um den Hals gebunden war, sofort erkannt!  
  
Der kleine Affe setze sich in meine Haare, und spielte damit herum, doch dann ging erneut die Türe auf- und dieses mal kam wirklich Gillette herein.  
  
"Mach dich bereit Norrington!", sagte er in einem---komischen--- Tonfall.  
  
Er schloss die Zelle auf und passte genau auf, dass ich ihm nicht entwischte. Ich hätte nie gedacht das er so einen Wirbel darum machen würde, mich auf Schafott zu geleiten.......  
  
Dann klärte er mich auf: "Nicht das ihr jetzt denkt, das ich diese vielen Männer geordert hätte, weil ich glaubte ihr könntet entwischen -nein - ihr wisst nicht was hier passiert ist in der Zeit wo ihr fort ward- ich habe es auch erst eben erfahren! Piraten haben diese Stadt hier in Beschuss genommen, zum Glück ist den Gebäuden nicht allzu viel passiert, aber die Menschen haben zahlreiche Angehörige verloren - und wir wollen euch am Galgen sterben sehen und nicht in einer hysterischen, erbosten Menschenmenge!"  
  
Oh- das hatte ich nicht gewusst - woher auch? Aber das Leid der Menschen kümmerte mich nicht- ich dachte viel zu sehr daran was als nächstes passieren würde, da ich ja nun wusste das Jack hier war, schöpfte ich wieder Hoffnung.  
  
*Jack*  
  
Ah- na also, das lief ja wie es laufen sollte!  
  
Wir hatten nur kurze Zeit in der Ruine verweilt, als ich meine Pearl erblicken konnte. Sie trieb genau in den Hafen von Port Royal hinein. Tja, wir würden diesem schnöseligen Gillette schon zeigen wo der Hacken hängt.  
  
Provozierend, nah kam die Pearl an die Kais heran, doch dann erzielte dies endlich die gewünschte Wirkung:.... viele Soldaten strömten an Bord der Dauntless, nun war es an meinen Jungs Fersengeld zu geben.  
  
Sie wendeten, und sahen zu das sie verschwanden, jetzt konnte man nur noch hoffen- für die drei Männer und meine Pearl.....Ich hoffte sehr dass sie es schaffen würden- vor allem aus dem Grund weil das einzige nicht so stark bewachte Schiff das im Hafen lag die Pink Flitt war- das Schiff des Gouverneurs- sein privates Schiff!  
  
Es hatte einen dunklen Rumpf und die Segel waren pink- kritsche pink! - Nein- dieses Schiff wäre mir äußerst peinlich,...... sie mussten es einfach schaffen!  
  
Mich beruhigte, dass die Dauntless nicht sehr schnell war und auch jetzt keine gute Fahrt zu machen schien, dennoch war sie gefährlich......doch nun würde ich mich ganz auf die Rettung von Johnny konzentrieren..........  
  
So Chap 17------Jaaaaaaaaaaa - seeeeeeehr kurz! Ich weis ! Aber es geht morgen ja auch schon weiter !!!!! Tja, mehr gibt's net zu sagen- ich hoff euch hat dieses "mini" hier trotzdem gefallen *g* Bis morjenn dann mal! 


	18. Knapp! Die Schauspielerin

Disclaimer: Fast nichts gehört mir 1  
  
Danke für eure reviews!  
  
Hoffe, ihr mögt das Chapie hier- war etwas schwierig.....*g* nächstes Chap wird wieder länger----nur merkt man das wir kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien sind !!!! *böse zu einigen Lehrern guck, die mir 3 Arbeiten und mehrere Überprüfungen pro Woche rein hauen*  
  
Johnny  
  
Ich wurde durch die Stadt zum Marktplatz geführt, auf welchem sich auch schon zahlreiche Menschen versammelt hatten. Sie waren alle gekommen um meine Hinrichtung zu sehen.  
  
Man merkte ihnen an, dass sie verärgert waren, - manche schrieen mir in ihrem Zorn auch alle möglichen Sachen hinterher, so z.B. wünschte mir ein älterer Mann einen grausamen Tod, und eine junge Dienerin wünschte mich ins Fegefeuer.  
  
Es tat schon weh, zu hören wie unbeliebt ich hier nun war.  
  
Plötzlich teilten sich Gillettes Männer vor mir, ich sah den Galgen, den Henker und........"Solene - verschwinde, bitte" ,schrie ich und hoffte, dass sie mich in diesem Stimmenwirrwarr gehört hatte.  
  
Das schien aber nicht so, denn fröhlich winkte sie mir zurück......  
  
*Jack*  
  
Der Menschenauflauf auf dem Marktplatz war nicht zu übersehen- ich verstand das nicht. Was konnte man nur daran finden, zu sehen wie ein anderer Mensch sich zu Tode quält ?  
  
Wir schlichen uns runter in die Stadt, die wenigen Wachen, welche sich noch an Land befanden, hatten wir schnell erledigt.  
  
Wir kamen an der Schmiede vorbei, davor spielte ein kleines Mädchen Himmel und Hölle, als sie uns erblickte kreischte sie: "Piraten!!!!!!" Wir dachten, dass sie nun vor uns abgehauen wäre, aber das Gegenteil war der Fall.....  
  
"Ihr könnt ihm vielleicht noch helfen!", meinte das Mädchen, erst jetzt bemerkte ich dass einige Tränen über ihre Wange rannen. Freundlich fragte ich, wen wir retten könnten. "Mein Freund, soll jetzt gleich gehängt werden, aber ich will nicht, dass er stirbt!"  
  
"Wer ist denn dein Freund, Kleines?", fragte ich. "Er heißt Johnny und man sagt, dass er auch ein Pirat geworden ist. Er soll mit einem Jeck Spacko oder so segeln- kennt ihr den?", fragte sie.  
  
Ich hob eine Augenbraue und schmatze, "Captain Jack Sparrow???" "Ja, ja, genau so heißt der!", entgegnete sie "Steht vor dir!", gab ich trocken zurück.-"Wir wollten ihn sowieso retten- würdest du uns dabei vielleicht behilflich sein?",fragte ich freundlich.  
  
Sie nickte stumm.  
  
"Also, pass auf," mir war bereits eine blendende Idee gekommen. "Wenn sie die Anklage vorlesen, musst du dir deine Seele aus dem Hals schreien----man wird versuchen dich aus den Händen des bösen Piraten, der dich gefangen genommen hat, zu befreien," sagte ich und deutete auf Gibbs.  
  
Ich legte eine Pause ein. "In diesem Moment werde ich Johnny retten......." Sie stimmte ohne zu zögern zu -eine mutige junge Lady!  
  
Wir gingen hinunter auf den Platz, wo der Galgen stand- natürlich nicht alle auf einmal. Das Mädchen schickten wir zusammen mit Chrisdopher los, damit sie sich positionieren konnten.  
  
Jetzt mussten wir nur noch warten, bis zum richtigen Augenblick..........  
  
*Solene*  
  
Als mir meine Mutter fröhlich erzählt hatte, dass er gehängt werden sollte, brach für mich eine Welt zusammen, aber ich glaube fest daran, dass ich helfen kann ihn zu retten.  
  
Diese Piraten sind gar nicht übel- sie sehen lustig aus mit ihren bunten Kleidern und ihrem Schmuck.  
  
Johnny sieht so traurig aus, wie er da so steht- aber die werden mich noch kennen lernen- ich bin Solene Brown- und ich werde heute mein Talent als Schauspielerin unter Beweis stellen........ oh- ich glaube es geht los.....  
  
*Johnny*  
  
Ich wurde auf Schafott geleitet, -Jack würde wohl zu spät kommen. Ich hoffte, dass man nicht auch ihn erwischen würde. Aber dass schlimmste war mir, dass Solene dies alles mit ansehen würde, -dieses kleine unschuldige Kind. Man las meine Anklageschrift vor, als plötzlich ein markerschütterndes Geschrei zu hören war....  
  
*Solene*  
  
"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh- HILFEEEEE!!!!!!!!! Helft mir! AHHHHHHH !",kreischte ich so laut ich konnte, während der alte Pirat mich über den Rand der Festungsmauern (a´la Michael Jackson) hielt.  
  
Sofort kamen mir einige Soldaten zur Hilfe- doch das reichte mir noch nicht. Ich krisch weiter- und dann begab sich auch endlich die Person, die sehr wichtig war zu mir, wie Jack mir erklärt hatte........  
  
*Jack*  
  
Na was für ein Früchtchen sie doch war! Sie hatte es geschafft Gillette weit genug wegzulocken, !  
  
Als dieser versuchte mit Gibbs zu verhandeln, und die Menschen nicht so sehr darauf achteten, lief ich zum Galgen hinauf, kämpfte mit dem Henker, während ich unter Beschuss zweier anderer Soldaten geriet- aber dann hatte ich es geschafft- Johnny war frei!  
  
Wir rannten um unser Leben, und wurden von einigen Soldaten verfolgt, welche meine Männer jedoch meist erfolgreich beseitigen konnten, jedoch war unsere Flucht noch längst nicht geschafft.......  
  
Soso- chap 18 is fertig- is net so prickelnd -weis ich aber.---- Ich verspreche hoch und heilig besseres zu liefern eilig ( ; *g* Tja dann ma Chiao ! 


	19. Die Flucht von Commodore Sparrow !

Disclaimer: Dur weniges gehört mir !!!  
  
Danke für eure Reviews !  
  
So, dies ist nun Chap 19!  
  
.... Nun galt es Chrisdopher aus seiner momentanen Position zu befreien- und wenn dies geschafft war mussten wir wohl beten, dass Benny, Russel und Crow es ebenfalls geschafft hatten, vor der Navy zu fliehen.  
  
Bezüglich Gibbs, hatte ich auch schon eine Idee!...............  
  
*Johnny*  
  
Jaja, Pirat hin oder her- dass sie mich hängen wollten könnte man ihnen übel nehmen, aber das war noch lange kein Grund für eine solche Tat! Ich protestierte heftigst- aber Jack lies sich nicht davon abhalten.......  
  
Er ging zum Haus des Gouverneurs- das war Wahnsinn! Dieses Gebäude war stark bewacht, jedoch gelang es uns zu meiner Verwunderung, unbemerkt in die Villa hineinzugelangen.  
  
Wir schlichen uns in den zweiten Stock- wo sich Elisabeth Gemächer befanden, und waren stets darauf bedacht aufzupassen keinem Diener zu begegnen.  
  
Jack riss ohne Vorwarnung die Türe auf, Elisabeth schrie aus Wut und Empörung über die Forschheit meines Captains auf, was diesen aber überhaupt nicht kümmerte!  
  
"Mitkommen!", sagte er unfreundlich während er seine Pistole auf sie gerichtet hatte. Elisabeth warf mir einen bitterbösen Blick zu, und ging dann mit uns.  
  
Wir kamen bald dorthin, wo Gibbs noch immer Solene `bedrohte`.  
  
Als wir sahen, dass nun nur noch Mullaroy und Murtogg versuchten mit Gibbs zu verhandeln, da der Rest der Soldaten wohl hinter uns herjagte, war es amtlich! Unser Plan würde aufgehen!  
  
Doch als Jack gerade die Verhandlung mit den beiden Soldaten aufnehmen wollte, hörte man zwei Schüsse donnern!----- Diese waren aber nicht für uns bestimmt gewesen, denn wir sahen, wie Mullaroy und Murtogg mit gebrochenen Augen zu Boden sanken!  
  
Elisabeth kreischte auf und wir drehten uns in die Richtung um aus welcher der Schuss gekommen war.  
  
"Naills!- Du bist verrückt! - Du hättest uns treffen können! Wie oft muss ich dir noch erklären, dass man erst versucht eine friedliche Lösung zu finden, bevor man unwiederrückgängig machbares tut?", fauchte Jack ihn an. Er lies Elisabeth ohne weiteres frei- doch diese rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.  
  
Dann dankte er Solene, ich nahm sie auch noch einmal in den Arm und drückte sie feste an mich.  
  
"Danke Solene ich schulde dir was!", flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr. Aber Jack drängte mich- deswegen verabschiedete ich mich schnell.  
  
Wir machten uns auf den Weg runter zum Hafen. Die Black Pearl war nirgends zu sehen------  
  
*Jack*  
  
Ich befürchtete schon, dass der schlimmste Fall eingetreten sei, als ich nirgendwo mein Schiff erblicken konnte! Das wäre schrecklich, - aber jetzt war keine Zeit für Sentimentalitäten, denn ich wusste, dass man uns hier bestimmt zu erst suchen würde.  
  
Missmutig lies ich mich dazu hinab, dass wohl peinlichste Schiff des Universums zu kapern- da wir keine andere Wahl hatten........  
  
Die Pink Flitt war ein kleiner Kasten. Doch als wir alle an Bord waren und die Segel sich aufblähten, bemerkte ich - das dieses Schiff vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht war.  
  
Und nach einigen Minuten bestätigte sich meine geänderte Meinung dann: Das Schiff war schnittig, wendig und hatte sehr wenig Tiefgang.  
  
Wir machten uns nun, nach der gelungenen Flucht von Port Royal daran, die Pearl zu suchen, - was sich als nicht sehr schwierig darstellte, denn kaum waren wir in offenen Gewässern, da sahen wir, dass die Pearl sich uns näherte, in weiter Ferne abgeschlagen, konnte man noch die Umrisse der Dauntless sehen......  
  
.... aber die würde uns nicht mehr einholen- nicht mit dem Wind von schräg achtern! Als die Pearl nahe genug an uns war, befahl ich meinen Männern, das Schiff zu wechseln, was diese dann auch per Enterhacken taten.  
  
Ich überlegte......Johnny sah mich fragend an.......  
  
*Johnny*  
  
Was hatte Jack denn nun schon wieder vor? Normalerweise wäre er doch der erste gewesen der auf seine Pearl übergesetzt hätte, aber er stand noch immer an Bord der Pink Flitt.  
  
"Jack, was ist denn? Kommst du jetzt endlich?", wollte ich wissen. "Johnny, ich habe mir etwas überlegt! Ich werde Commodore!"  
  
Ich starrte ihn an: "Was bitte?", fragte ich ungläubig. "Wieso nicht? Ich habe mir überlegt, dass ich die Pink Flitt behalten werde, sie gefällt mir!"  
  
Jack mochte Recht haben, ein schlechtes Schiff war die Flitt nun wirklich nicht, und als er mich nach einer Weile fragte, ob ich bereit sei dieses Schiff alleine mit ihn nach Jallonniah, der benachbarten Insel Tortugas zu bringen willigte ich ein.  
  
Ich hatte mir schon etwas für Jack überlegt um ihm zu danken- dazu hatte ich bisher noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt! Da kam mir dieser Turn doch gerade recht.  
  
Es war zwar ein wenig gewagt so etwas zu tun, aber es würde Jack gefallen und dass war nun mal die Hauptsache...........  
  
Tja- das wars schon! Sorry aber bekomm momentan vor lauter Terminen nicht mehr zu Rande! Naja bald is ja Weihnachten- dann hab ich wieder mehr Zeit........hoffentlich ! Vielleicht kommt morgen noch n Chap- ma sehen.....*g* Hoffe es ging einigermaßen- also das Chap ! bis denne mol bey Mimmy. 


	20. Konfrontation !

Disclaimer: Allseits bekannt wie ich annehme......!  
  
Chapter 20-uff- so viele schon? Glaubs ja net !!!!!  
  
*Johnny*  
  
Die Pearl begleitete uns ein Stück unseres Weges, aber als wir an dem Punkt angekommen waren, wo sich unsere Wege trennten, und die Pearl Kurs auf Tortuga hielt, gab es auf den Flitt nur noch mich und Jack.  
  
So und dem würde heute ein wundervoller Abend bevorstehen.---- Ja dieser Abend würde ihm gefallen, da war ich mir sicher.....  
  
Jack stand am Steuerrad des Schiffes und sah etwas gelangweilt aus.  
  
Ich war unter Deck, denn Jack hatte mir versichert, dass er momentan oben auch ohne mich zurecht käme.  
  
Im feinen Esssalon des Schiffs stand ein großer Eichenholztisch und einige Stühle standen um diesen. Das war eigentlich sehr hübsch, aber indem ich mich daran erinnerte, was ich vorhatte und dass wir- mehr oder weniger- Piraten waren, fand ich, dass dies nicht die richtige Atmosphäre war....- schließlich sollte es Jack ja gefallen.  
  
Der Tisch musste weg--- soviel war klar, nur wohin? Zudem war das Ding schwer wie sonst noch was.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit hatte ich es aber dann geschafft, einen passenden Platz dafür zu finden, ich machte mich daran den Tisch und die Stühle durch die enge Türe zur Abstellkammer zu zirkeln. Dann sah ich mich wieder im Raum um- aber nun befand ich ihn für zu kahl.  
  
Mir war ein Einfall gekommen, doch dazu musste ich an Deck- aber da war Jack und es sollte wirklich eine Überraschung werden......  
  
Leise schlich ich mich, während ich mich an die Wand drückte, an Jack vorbei, er starrte aufs Wasser ich hatte, Glück- er hatte mich nicht bemerkt.  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Türe zur ehemaligen Kajüte von Gouverneur Swann, ich fand sofort was ich suchte.  
  
Nur wie sollte ich das jetzt an Jack- ich hielt inne- auf der anderen Seite gab es ja noch einen Hinterausgang der Kajüte, von dort aus konnte man auch unter Deck gelangen.....  
  
Ich öffnete diese Türe und stellte einen Hocker vor sie, damit sie sich nicht wieder schließen würde. Dann packte ich die grüne Couch auf deren Polster alt-rosane Blumen abgebildet waren und zerrte sie so leise wie es eben möglich war, aus dem Raum hinaus.  
  
Etwas schwieriger wurde das Ganze allerdings als ich die Treppe hinunter musste--- aber ich schaffte es trotzdem....  
  
Ich stellte die Couch in dem Essraum ab und rückte sie zurecht, dann holte ich noch von oben einen kleinen Tisch hinunter.  
  
Jetzt fehlte nur noch die richtige Beleuchtung, doch auch dieses Problem hatte ich schnell gelöst, indem ich einfach neue Kerzen in die dafür vorgesehenen Leuchter steckte......  
  
......... aber das Wichtigste fehlte noch, und genau dies würde ich jetzt aus meinem gut gewählten Versteck holen, ich hatte es bis auf die Ausnahme von Port Royal immer bei mir gehabt und auf den passenden Moment gewartet.  
  
Ich muss zugeben- vielleicht war es ein Experiment---- ein sehr gewagtes Experiment, aber ich wollte sehen, wie Jack sich verhalten würde. Es könnte sein, dass es schief gehen würde, aber dies bezweifelte ich.  
  
-------- So da war es ja, in einer der großen Taschen meines Commodore Mantels, welchen ich noch besaß hatte ich eine Flasche von dem Rum, den wir damals auf der Insel getrunken hatten, mitgehen lassen.  
  
Ich sah sie mir genauestens an, atmete tief durch und entschied mich nun endgültig dazu, das Jack nun wirklich so weit sein musste...... Schnell stellte ich zwei Gläser auf das Tischchen , um direkt im Anschluss daran, zu Jack aufs Steuerdeck zu gehen.....  
  
"Jack?", fragte ich. "Ja was ist?", fragte dieser zurück. "Komm mal mit, wir lassen den Anker fallen und feiern die glorreiche Flucht!", grinsend sah ich ihn an.  
  
Er willigte ein. Als die Segel gestrichen waren und die Flitt zum Stehen gekommen war, gingen wir dann in den Raum welchen ich vorbereitet hatte.  
  
Ich hielt Jack die Türe auf, etwas verwirrt schritt er hindurch und lies sich dann aber auf die Couch fallen.... Es war zuerst ruhig und Jack sah nur irgendwie wehmütig zu den beiden leeren Gläsern hinüber.  
  
Nun setzte ich mich neben ihn und wir schwiegen noch eine Weile.  
  
"Jack ich- also pass auf, ich--- hab hier etwas für dich.. Ich hoffe das du es magst....", mit diesen Worten stellte ich die Rumflasche auf den Tisch.  
  
Jack blickte mich erstaunt an, sah aber dann auf die Flasche. Er öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder.  
  
Dann sprach er." Man- damit hätte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet- ich dachte ich sollte das nicht mehr tun.....!"  
  
"Was ist dabei? Du wirst noch oft genug damit konfrontiert werden, mein Lieber.--- Und du wirst auch wieder etwas trinken wollen, - das ist ja auch ok, - dass einzige was du dabei beachten musst ist dir eine Grenze zu setzten- also z.B. 3 Gläser und keines mehr!"  
  
Ich grinste. "Klar soweit?"  
  
Jack grinste zurück. "Aye!"  
  
Dann entkorkte er die Flasche und schüttete uns beiden ein Glas ein. "Cheeres Johnny!" "Cheeres Jack!", gab ich zurück.  
  
Jack nahm einen Schluck und schien begeistert zu sein, hocherfreut lehnte er sich weit über die lehne des Sofas zurück.  
  
Wir redeten den ganzen Abend und die Nacht durch, über Gott und die Welt, aber Hauptsächlich über unsere Vergangenheit.  
  
Als wir uns erinnerten was wir früher übereinander gedacht hatten, und wie wir über den jeweils anderen gedacht hatten, mussten wir lachen.  
  
---- Es war so absurd geworden, unsere Freundschaft war so fest, wie als ob wir schon immer befreundet gewesen waren, als hätten wir uns schon immer leiden können.  
  
Wir sahen uns in die Augen. Jack hatte wunderschöne rehbraune Augen. Dann ging es ganz schnell: Ich küsste Jack, und er erwiderte den Kuss.  
  
Als er beendet war, sah mich Jack zufrieden an.  
  
Aber ich war wieder einmal in Gedanken versunken. Wieso hatte ich das getan? War ich etwa schwul? War vielleicht Jack schwul???  
  
Nunja, ich muss zugeben, schon als ich ihn zum ersten mal gesehen hatte, dachte ich schon so etwas in dieser Richtung von ihm. Irgendetwas Tuntig- Divenhaftes hatte Jack an sich. Er konnte manchmal sein wie eine Frau.....  
  
Ich beschloss etwas halbherzig, dass so etwas nicht wieder vorkommen würde, denn daran könnte ich den wohl wunderbarsten Kumpel den man sich vorstellen konnte verlieren.  
  
Als ich wieder in die reelle Welt gedanklich eintauchte, sah ich, dass Jacks Glas leer, und die Rumflasche noch beinahe bis zur Hälfte gefüllt war.  
  
Ich sah ihn fragend an. "Willst du nichts mehr?", fragte ich ihn. "Nein- ich hatte genug, glaube ich", antwortete er. Ich kratzte mich am Kopf- das war ja perfekt gelaufen, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Jack Sparrow eine solche Selbstbeherrschung besäße. Bewundernd und verwundert blickte ich ihn an.  
  
Er grinste. "Vielen Dank für den schönen Abend und die Nacht Johnny. Lass uns die Segel hissen, noch etwa eine Stunde und wir sind in Jallonniah"........  
  
So, das war Chap 20hoffe dass es euch gefallen hat. Im nächsten Chap wird's- -----Chaotisch-------aber nur für Johnny und Jack, eine weitere andere Person kommt ins Spiel- oder sollte ich lieber sagen ein Engel für Norri und Salzsäure für Jack????? *g* bis dann yours faithfully Mimmy 


	21. Jallonniah !

Disclaimer: Nur weniges aus dieser Story gehört mir allein!  
  
Chapter 21------- wir begeben uns auf die Zielgerade des Marathons - oder besser ins Stadion auf die letzte Runde ! Jaaaaa- noch 4 (00 m) Chaps und alles is vorbei !  
  
Glutrot war die karibische Sonne untergegangen, jetzt war nunmehr nur noch ein kleiner Streifen, der langsam am Horizont verglühte, von ihr zu sehn.  
  
In weniger weiter Entfernung konnte man schon die hohen Palmen am Strand von Jallonniah ausmachen.  
  
Ich kannte die Insel nicht- nur aus Geschichten von Seeleuten, welche mich, als ich noch Commodore gewesen war, darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatten, dass eben diese Insel ein Piraten- und Schmugglernest war.  
  
Als wir näher an dieses Fleckchen Erde herangekommen waren, erkannte ich zu meinem Erstaunen, dass diese Insel einen richtigen Hafen besaß.  
  
Wir fuhren in diesen ein und die Leute, welche sich auf dem Landungssteg befanden, brachen in ein Gelächter aus.  
  
Mir war erst nicht klar gewesen warum- doch als ich nachdachte-bzw. dabei nach oben blickte, wusste ich wieder was los war! Wir hatten immer noch unsere pinken Segel.  
  
Als wir dann aber von Bord gingen hörten die Piraten aber sofort auf zu lachen.  
  
"Jack! Du lebst! Wir hörten, dass deine Crew umgekommen ist, wen hast du denn da bei dir?" Mit diesen Worten schlugen Jack und der andere Pirat sich mit den Händen ein.  
  
"Ja Lucky, das Schicksal meiner alten Mannschaft ist sehr bedauernswert! Aber ich konnte nichts daran ändern- ich war auf einem anderen Schiff zu diesem Zeitpunkt", Jack grinste mich an.  
  
Ich hatte diesen Mann erkannt. Er war in jener Nacht auf Port Royal gewesen, in welcher die Pearl, damals noch unter Barbossas Führung, meinen ehemaligen Heimatport angegriffen hatte.  
  
Doch dadurch, dass einen Kanonenkugel eine Zellenwand zertrümmert hatte, konnte er seiner Exekution, welche am folgenden Tag stattfinden sollte, entgehen.  
  
Ich schwieg und sah, dass es direkt an dem Hafen eine kleine Hütte gab- einige Kinder spielten davor herum, als ich ein Mädchen beobachtete, dachte ich an Solene- sie hatte dieses Spiel oft gespielt....  
  
Jack stieß mich an und riss mich somit aus Gedanken: "Ach, Johnny, du kannst dich selber vorstellen- oder?" "Äh- also ich bin Johnny", sagte ich nur flüchtig und hoffte, dass er nicht weiter auf mich eingehen würde.  
  
Doch genau dies geschah: "Ihr kommt mir bekannt vor, haben wir mal gegeneinander gekämpft?"  
  
"Könnte möglich sein," antwortete ich.  
  
Jack beobachtete uns aus den Augenwinkeln und meinte dann während er sich grinsend an meine Schulter lehnte: "Ums kurz zu machen- das ist Edward John Norrington- dir sagt es vielleicht mehr wenn ich sage: Er ist ehemaliger Commodore von Port Royal."  
  
Wieso hatte er dass getan? Na toll- ich konnte nur hoffen, dass dieser Pirat DAS jetzt nicht noch allen anderen die sich auf der Insel befanden mitteilen würde, um sich dann über mich lustig zu machen.  
  
Dieser Lucky reagierte allerdings ganz entgegen meiner Erwartung. Er grinste mich keck an. "Ich hoffe ihr seid ein besserer Pirat als Commodore!"  
  
Dann sprach er halb zu Jack, halb zu mir: "Welche Memme schimpft sich denn jetzt so? Port Royal hatte noch nie einen zum fürchten- denen tanzt doch jeder auf der Nase herum!"  
  
Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wollte losschimpfen, aber eine gewisse Person kam mir zuvor.  
  
Jack lachte: "Denen ihr neuer Commodore hat einiges drauf! Gillette Arvinion- der is nicht schlecht- aber mal ehrlich, so schlecht war doch der liebe Norri auch nicht- oder?", er blickte mich gespielt bedauernd an.  
  
"Naaaaaaa- jaaaaa- ok- immerhin war er der Erste der es geschafft hat mich in eine Zelle zu sperren. Weist du noch, wir hatten doch mal so ein Lied über ihn gedichtet, oder? Kannst du es noch?"  
  
Ein Lied? Über mich? WAAAAAAAAAS?  
  
"Äh- Lucky, *räusper*, das sollten wir ihm vielleicht nicht unbedingt zu Gehör bringen! Damals waren dass alles andere Umstände, "meinte Jack.  
  
"Ja, du hast Recht, lassen wir das!," stimmte Lucky zu. Ich war verwirrt- und so konzentrierte ich mich ganz auf dieses kleine Mädel, das immer noch sein Spielchen spielte.  
  
Sie hatte einen Zopf- einen richtig puscheligen blonden Lockenzopf, das war mir direkt aufgefallen. Ich mochte Kinder richtig gerne, so kam es, das ich wenig später weg von Jack und Lucky ging.  
  
Ich ging zu ihr und spielte mit ihr, es war schon etwas komisch- ich spielte ein Kinderspiel- als erwachsener Mann, aber das war mir in diesem Moment egal.  
  
Kurz darauf kam einer ältere Frau aus dem Haus, sie beachtete mich gar nicht: "Lisa Barbara Kunigunde Frederika Reffat ! Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen dass du nicht rauszugehen hast- außer in den 10 Minuten täglich, wo ich es dir erlaube?", schimpfte sie mit dem Kind.  
  
Diese `Wilde Hilde` holte zur Ohrfeige aus, aber da hatte ich etwas dagegen- Gewalt gegenüber Kindern- bah ekelhaft ! In letzter Sekunde riss ich das blonde Mädchen zurück- und so bekam ich die Ohrfeige- und diese hatte es in sich!  
  
Ich stürzte zu Boden, als ich mich wieder aufgerappelt hatte sah ich diesem Drachen in die Augen und sagte ihr sehr bestimmt, dass ich Lisa nun mitnehmen würde.  
  
Die Frau hatte nichts dagegen. "Nehmen sie dieses Stück nur mit- ich habe mehr als genug von ihnen!"  
  
Wie konnte sie nur so etwas sagen! Ich war empört! Lisa ging freiwillig und ohne einen Ton zu verlieren mit mir.  
  
Doch ich hatte eine Kleinigkeit vergessen-----OH-OH! -shit- doch was würde, ich schluckte- was würde Jack dazu sagen wenn er erfährt dass wir einen kleinen Passagier mit an Bord haben werden ?????...............  
  
So das wars- erst mal! Ich hoffe ich schaff vor Weihnachten noch eines fertig zu schreiben ! 


	22. KINDER !

Disclaimer: ALTBEKANNT!  
  
Tja- in diesem Chap hätte ich anstatt Jack auch Mimmy schreiben können- tut mir Leid- aber ich mag keine Kinder ! Die, die mich kennen, wissen dass einige Zitate hieraus echt passiert sind! *g* ( Terschelling !!!!) So dann wolln mer ma- noch 3 Chaps !  
  
Jack und Lucky standen noch immer an der Stelle in der Nähe des Hafens, wo ich sie eben zurück gelassen hatte. Ich ging mit Lisa zu ihnen.  
  
Jack starrte erst mich, dann Lisa fragend an. Lucky plapperte weiter, bis auch er Lisa gesehen hatte.  
  
"Äh-was ist DAS?", fragte Jack. "Das ist Lisa, und -äh- ich will sie mitnehmen!", sagte ich vorsichtig. "Wohin?", fragte Jack verdattert.  
  
"Überall dahin, wo ich hin gehe!" "Vergiss es! Ich mag keine Kinder!", fauchte Jack. "Warum nicht?", fragte ich zurück. "Darum nicht?" "Aber Lisa wird dich bestimmt nicht.....!", ich wurde unterbrochen.  
  
"NEIN!", sagte Jack in einem nun doch etwas lauteren Ton.  
  
Den ganzen Tag über, versuchte ich Jack dazu zu überreden, dass ich dieses kleine Fräulein quasi adoptieren dürfte. Lisa war sehr schüchtern und hatte die ganze Zeit über keinen Laut von sich gegeben.  
  
Als Jack sich dann aber doch sehr genervt fühlte, ging er zu mir und sagte:" Vielleicht", dann musterte er Lisa.  
  
*Jack*  
  
Ich mochte Kinder wirklich nicht. Sie waren doch nichts als kleine, schreiende, nervende Nichtsnutze. Johnny nervte mich sehr, ich wusste, dass er mir keine Ruhe mehr lassen würde. Deswegen beschloss ich die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen- das Kind musste weg!  
  
"Johnny, lass mich einen Moment mit Lisa alleine. du kannst mit Lucky ja schon mal in die Slotteykneipe gehen- ich komm gleich nach!", bei mir dachte ich, dass ich nach kommen würde- aber ohne Anhang.  
  
Ich musterte das Mädchen genau. "Hallo, na wie geht's dir?" fragte ich überfreundlich und fuhr fort:" Du bist aber ein hässliches Kind!"  
  
Keck sah mich die Kleine an: " Wunderhübss biss du ja au niss!"  
  
Ich war erstaunt, eine derartige Antwort ihrer Seitz hätte ich nicht erwartet. "Du bist dumm!", sprach ich. "Bin is niss- selba, selba, lachen alle Kälba, lacht der ganze Bauernhof und du biss doof!"  
  
Sie machte mich wütend! Wie konnte sie es wagen! "Du bist wohl dumm- du lispelst ja- iieh!", sagte ich zu ihr und schnitt eine Fratze in ihre Richtung.  
  
Sie streckte mir die Zunge heraus und trat mich genau dahin, wo es einem Mann besonders gut tat, dann rannte sie in Richtung Slotteykneipe davon.  
  
Dieses Gör!  
  
Als ich wenige Zeit später bei der Kneipe angekommen war, saß Lisa bei Lucky und Johnny am Tisch. Sie spielte Karten mit ihnen.  
  
Als sie mich gesehen hatte, sprang sie auf rief: "Hallo Jack", und umarmte mich.  
  
Was war jetzt los? Ich verstand nur Bahnhof!  
  
Ich zog meinen Mantel aus und hängte ihn an den Hacken. Dann wollte ich mich zu ihnen setzen, als ich mich fast platziert hatte, wurde der Stuhl unter mir weggezogen. Ich fiel auf den harten Holzboden. Grinsend sah mich dieses kleine Monster an, bevor sie wieder unschuldig in die Runde blickte.  
  
Als ich es dann doch geschafft hatte mich hinzusetzen, lächelte mir Johnny zu.  
  
"Schön, dass du dich so gut mit Lisa verstehst! Sie hat mir alles erzählt! Ich finde es so toll, dass wir sie mitnehmen werden!"  
  
"Was tun wir?", fragte ich unhöflich. Doch dann hatte ich einen Einfall: " Ach so, natürlich werden wir sie mitnehmen!", sprach ich mit supersüßer- ironischer Stimme durch die Zähne gequetscht und sah Lisa dabei gehässig an.  
  
Oh ja, wir würden sie mitnehmen--- ein Sklavenhändler interessiert sich doch bestimmt auch für Kinder ! Ich würde ihr das heimzahlen, was sie mir angetan hatte- aua- autsch- jetzt wo ich wieder daran dachte, mein kleiner Pirat schmerzte immer noch ziemlich !  
  
Den Rest des Abends spielten die drei dann Poker, Lisa zockte sie ab- sie konnte es wirklich gut- und noch etwas konnte sie gut- unbemerkt nach mir treten!  
  
Als ich versuchte auch sie zu treffen, traf ich leider Johnny, der mich nur irgendwie überrascht ansah.  
  
Oh man- jetzt hätte ich mir zu gerne einige gute Tropfen gegönnt- aber das durfte ich nicht. So bestellte ich mir eine Flasche Rum, und verzog mich dann damit auf die Flitt.  
  
Spät in der Nacht, kamen die anderen dann auch. Ich war noch wach und saß im Esssalon auf der Couch.  
  
Nachdem Lisa im Bett lag, und Lucky mir gesagt hatte, dass er mit uns auf Turn gehen wollte, setzte sich Johnny neben mich.  
  
"Lisa macht es dir nicht leicht, mh? Du brauchst mir nichts zu erzählen, ich hab doch mitbekommen was da in der Kneipe gelaufen ist, ich habe mit ihr darüber gesprochen. Sie hört auf, aber dann lass du sie auch in Ruhe. Man kann mit ihr auskommen. Sie hatte bis jetzt wahrlich kein leichtes Leben- ich habe ihre Mutter kennen gelernt." Er zeigte mir sein blaues Auge, welches ich vorher nicht bemerkt hatte.  
  
"Ok, ok, vielleicht hast du ja Recht, mit Solene auf Port Royal konnte ich ja auch zusammen arbeiten. Wir versuchen es mal. ABER- wenn es nicht klappt dann....!"  
  
"Das klappt aber!", erwiderte Johnny. "Ist da noch was drin?", fragte er und deutete auf meine Rumflasche.  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf: " Nein!", antwortete ich. Ich befürchtete schon, dass mein stets um mich besorgter Norri noch etwas dazu sagen würde, doch er meinte nur, dass er jetzt schlafen ginge.  
  
Ich blieb noch etwas wach und war gespannt, was am nächsten Tag passieren würde, mit diesem Kind . Heimlich schwor ich mir dass ich sie über Bord werfen würde, wenn sie mich nervte...... Dann war ich wohl eingenickt......... 


	23. Whats a Commodore?

Disclaimer: So wie immer....... !  
  
Chap 23  
  
*Jack*  
  
Als ich wieder aufwachte, hörte ich, dass oben an Deck ziemlich heftig herumgetrampelt wurde. Darum ging ich, um nach zu sehen was da los war. Als ich die Luke öffnete, wurde ich fast von Johnny umgerannt. Dieser spielte mit seiner kleinen Freundin fangen.  
  
Oh- man ! Ich fand es extrem nervig, das ganze Herumgewusel auf meinem Schiff.  
  
----- Schlecht gelaunt wollte ich mich schon wieder eine Etage tiefer begeben, als ich in nicht mehr allzu großer Entfernung die Segel meiner Pearl aufblitzen sah.  
  
Sofort verbesserte sich meine Laune. Nach wenigen Augenblicken, entschloss ich mich dazu Frühstück zu machen.---- Wenig später war der Tisch gedeckt.  
  
Ich ging erneut an Deck um die anderen zu holen.  
  
Während des ganzen Essens, sah mich Lisa an- ich fühlte mich beobachtet, Johnnys Blicke schwankten zwischen mir und ihr hin und her.  
  
Nur Lucky saß da und erzählte wiedermal eine seiner Seemannsgarn- Geschichten. Das hatte er voll drauf- er war eine richtige Plaudertasche.  
  
Als wir fertig waren, schaute ich nach, wie weit sich uns die Pearl schon genähert hatte- zu meinem Erstaunen musste ich feststellen, dass sie schon neben uns angelegt hatte.  
  
Ich begrüßte meine Mannschaft. Doch diese brachte mich dazu, schnell mit Johnny, Lucky und Lisa auf die Pearl überzusetzen.  
  
Wir wurden verfolgt- von keinem geringeren als Gillette Arvinion! Ich hätte es mir denken müssen! Es war doch klar, dass er unsere Flucht nicht so einfach hinnehmen würde.  
  
Sofort sahen Johnny und ich nach, welches Schiff Gillette denn nun ausgewählt hatte, um uns zu verfolgen.  
  
Zu unserem Entsetzen, mussten wir feststellen, dass nun nicht eines- sondern gleich drei Schiffe hinter uns herjagten. Schnell hatte Johnny die beiden langsameren identifiziert.  
  
Das waren die Dauntless und die Londonia !  
  
*Johnny*  
  
Die Dauntless machte mir keine Angst- die würden uns nicht einholen- in hundert Jahren nicht! Nunja- die Londonia war ich noch nie selbst gesegelt-, dass einzige was ich von ihr wusste war, dass sie in England vor einiger Zeit, als Piraterie noch legal war, für Kaperfahrten benutzt worden war...  
  
Sie hatte noch nicht ihre ganze Segelfläche offen im Wind. Soweit ich es beurteilen konnte, war sie ein Schiff wie die Interceptor- nur mit etwas mehr Tiefgang.  
  
Aber das dritte Schiff- ich hatte lange dafür gebraucht um es zu erkennen- es war die Empire- eines der schnellsten Schiffe welches ich kannte.  
  
Mir bereitete dies große Sorgen, doch dann war mir etwas eingefallen- die Insel, welche Jack einst erwähnt hatte.  
  
Die Isla de Muerta ! Man konnte sie nicht finden- esseidenn, man wusste wo sie liegt- und eben das wusste der liebe Gillette nun wirklich nicht- ich wusste es zwar auch nicht aber.......  
  
"Jack- wir müssen zur Isla de Muerta! Sofort!" Jack sah mich verdattert an, doch dann hatte er verstanden! "Aye! Ihr habt es gehört- Anker lichten!", rief Jack. "Is oben", brüllte Anna-Sophie zurück.... Wir machten uns auf den Weg.  
  
Kurz vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit, erreichten wir ein mir unbekanntes Gewässer, mit Strudeln, Sandbänken, Riffen und Untiefen- es war gefährlich, in solchen Wassern zu segeln.  
  
Jack trat an mich heran: " Ich hoffe, dass du keinen dieser Männer auf den Schiffen da gerne hast!" "Warum?", fragte ich zurück. Jack hob eine Augenbraue- "Weil sie hier nicht lebend durchkommen werden!"  
  
Mir wurde alles klar- in vielleicht noch einer Stunde, würden diese Schiffe, welche einst zu meiner Flotte gehört hatten, samt der ganzen Besatzung, auf dem Meeresgrund liegen.  
  
Bei dem Gedanken schauderte es mir. Alle diese Menschen, welche ich fast alle persönlich kannte, würden noch in dieser sternenklaren Nacht ums Leben kommen.  
  
Doch dann erinnerte ich mich daran, dass wir auch Leben wollten- wir waren auch viele Personen an Bord, und entweder Gillettes Mannschaft oder unsere.  
  
Vielleicht würde Gillette ja umkehren, bevor etwas passierte, doch ich bezweifelte dies!  
  
Sicher und gelassen segelte Jack die Pearl in die Gefahrenzone hinein. Im schummrigen licht des Mondes, konnte man überall im Wasser um uns herum alle möglichen arten von Haien sehen- doch nicht nur das.  
  
Ich hatte noch nie einen Schiffsfriedhof mit solchen Ausmaßen gesehen. Hunderte von Wracks lagen auf Grund- der Mond brachte sie in der dunklen See zum vorschein- es war gruselig.  
  
Als wir eine Ecke weiter gesegelt waren, überzog ein Nebelschleier das Wasser.  
  
Lisa, die ich unter Deck geschickt hatte, kam nun zu mir, sie hatte Angst bekommen. Zärtlich nahm ich sie in den Arm- und brachte sie dann zu Jack hinauf aufs Steuerdeck.  
  
Hier unten war es zu gefährlich für sie, wir mussten bald die Segel einholen- und sie wäre uns nur im Weg gewesen.  
  
Jack und Lisa sahen sich an. Ich hoffte nur, dass sie sich vertragen würden......  
  
*Jack*  
  
Oh nein ! Jetzt war diese Nervensäge bei mir.--- Ich wollte gerade etwas gemeines zu ihr sagen, als mir einfiel, dass ich ja versuchen wollte, sie in Ruhe zu lassen.  
  
Ich beschloss sie einfach links liegen zu lassen.  
  
"Jack?", fragte sie nach einigen Minuten. "Was???", fragte ich motzig zurück. Sie sah mich erschrocken an: "Is wollte,---- is niss so wistis!"  
  
Shit- sie wollte mich was fragen- und ich hatte sie angemotzt! Ich Idiot. Aber woher hätte ich auch wissen sollen, dass sie nicht wieder nur Streit gesucht hatte?  
  
"Hey, was ist denn los? Du wolltest doch was fragen, oder?", sagte ich freundlich. "Is wollte nur fragen, ob is mal das anfassen kann!", sagte sie und deutete auf das Steuerrad. "Äh- vielleicht später, wir werden von jemandem gejagt", antwortete ich.  
  
"Von wem?", wollte sie wissen. "Von Gillette, einem hartnäckigem Mann, der uns gerne fangen und--- äh---- sagen wir beseitigen will! Klar soweit?" , ich grinste zu ihr.  
  
"Warum? Hat der auch ein Shiff?" "Ja- der hat ganz viele Schiffe. Der ist ein Commodore! Pass auf- ich werde dir das mal erklären!"  
  
Ich kannte den Weg zur Isla de Muerta fast im Schlaf, deswegen, war es mir möglich, mit ihr ins Gespräch zu kommen. Vielleicht war sie ja gar nicht so schlimm.....  
  
"Also, es gibt Leute wie mich- Piraten. Und dann gibt es Leute, die mögen Piraten nicht, deswegen wollen sie unsere Schiffe fangen und uns alle--- einsperren." Tja, nicht nur einsperren dachte ich-aber den Rest würde sie noch früh genug erfahren.  
  
Ich erklärte weiter:" Solche Leute haben bestimmte Namen: Leutnant, Commodore oder Gouverneur, die sind alle ziemlich reich und haben viele Schiffe. Klar soweit?" "Ja", antwortete sie. "Warum mögen die diss niss?"  
  
"Mh- wir fahren mit unseren Schiffen zu ihren Hafenstädten und klauen dort einige Dinge- und das mögen sie nicht so gerne", gab ich zurück und lächelte.  
  
"Wie sehen die aus?", wollte sie wissen. "Also pass auf," Sie wusste natürlich noch nichts von Johnnys Vergangenheit, aber sie musste einen Commodore erkennen können, wenn sie ihn traf-und Johnny hatte noch seine Uniform irgendwo... er könnte doch.......  
  
So jetzt wurde es gefährlicher- nun musste ich aufpassen. "Ich erzähl dir später noch mehr", sagte ich zu Lisa.  
  
*Johnny*  
  
Wir hatte die Großbrasse eingeholt, nun blähten nur noch wenige kleinere Segel im Wind. Ich starrte hinter mich, die Empire war uns gefolgt, doch nun war sie mit einem lauten Krachen auf einen Felsen aufgelaufen.  
  
Untiefen waren besonders Nachts tückische Fallen. Ich hörte Gillette noch rufen, dass alle das Schiff verlassen sollten, doch da war es schon zu spät. Die Empire explodierte, mit Mann und Maus- einige Teile wurden bis auf unser Deck geschleudert.  
  
Das Pulvermagazin war wahrscheinlich Ursache für die Explosion gewesen. Ich wusste, dass keiner der Menschen, welche an Bord gewesen waren, diese überlebt haben könnte.  
  
Ich grüßte ein letztes mal in Richtung meiner alten Kumpanen, bevor ich mich daran machte, wenig später den anderen Piraten dabei zu helfen, die Segel ganz einzuholen und den Anker zu lichten.  
  
Wir waren bei der Isla de Muerta angekommen. Weit, weit hinter uns in der Dunkelheit, konnten wir sehen, dass die Dauntless und die Londonia unsere Verfolgung aufgegeben hatten. Sie drehten ab.  
  
Einige Männer gingen von Bord auf die Insel, doch ich blieb zusammen mit Jack, Russel, Lisa, Benny und Naills auf der Pearl.  
  
Hocherfreut stellte ich fest, dass Jack und Lisa keinen Zoff miteinander gehabt hatten.  
  
Jack bat Lisa einen Moment zu warten. Er ging ein Stück weit weg mit mir, dann fragte er mich, ob ich noch mal meine alte Commodore Kleidung anziehen würde, weil er Lisa erklärt habe was ein Commodore ist.  
  
Da ich wusste, dass es besser wäre, wenn Lisa ihre Feinde kennen würde, zog ich mich um. Doch ich sagte Jack, dass er die Sache von wegen Commodore Norrington erklären müsste. Er willigte ein.  
  
*Jack*  
  
Puh- schwierig! Ich war wieder zu Lisa zurück gegangen und wusste nun nicht so richtig wie ich ihr das erklären sollte. Am besten war es, ich würde von ganz vorne beginnen....  
  
"Also Lisa, ich erzähl dir mal was, es geht um Johnny ! Aber egal was ich dir erzähle, du musst mir versprechen, dass du weiter so nett zu ihm bist! Klar?", ich wusste, dass sich das jetzt blöd angehört haben musste, aber ich wollte ja nicht, dass sie am ende noch etwas falsches über ihn dachte....  
  
Sie sah mich etwas verwirrt an, und nickte dann.  
  
"Ok! Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, war ich in einer Hafenstadt, die Port Royal heißt. Da sollte ich gehängt werden. Damals gab es in Port Royal einen Commodore, der konnte mich überhaupt nicht leiden. Ich hab den immer geärgert- quasi. Aber kurz bevor ich gehängt worden wäre, konnte ich dann fliehen! Aber der Commodore war wütend darüber, dass ich ihm entkommen war, deswegen hat er mich mit einem Schiff gejagt. Weil mein Schiff am sinken war, musste ich versuchen ihn zu überlisten. Das ist mir auch gelungen. Naja, was soll ich sagen, nach einiger Zeit sind der Commodore und ich dann auf einer einsamen Insel gelandet. Da haben wir uns kennen gelernt, und sind zu Freunden geworden. Heute ist der Commodore ein Pirat- und segelt hier auf diesem Schiff!" Ich lächelte zu ihr, und dann zu ´Commodore Norrington´ welcher aus seiner Kajüte gekommen war. Er sah aus wie früher, erhatte sogar irgendwo noch eine dieser komischen Perücken aufgetrieben.  
  
Johnny lächelte auch. Dann sprach ich weiter:" Der Mann hieß Commodore Norrington.--- Edward John Norrington, wir nennen ihn einfach Johnny! So und jetzt guck mal, so sieht ein Commodore aus, wenn du einen Mann mit solchen Kleidern siehst, dann musst du uns sofort bescheid sagen, ja?"  
  
Mit diesen Worten zeigte ich ihr Johnny, sie lachte, Johnny lachte und auch ich musste grinsen. Es war wirklich komisch ihn noch mal so zu sehen.....  
  
Als Johnny sich wieder umgezogen hatte, legten wir uns auf dass Deck und zeigten Lisa einige Sternenbilder, und erzählten ihr von unserem Leben......  
  
So das war Chap 23- is mal wat länger geworden! Ok bis denne mal! Bey Mimmy ! 


	24. Neues Reiseziel!

Disclaimer:.....................  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Oh Gott, ich bin den Tränen nahe! Vorletztes Chap -buhu- letztes mal aus Jack und Johnnys Sicht........ Aber ich wusste ja dass dieser Tag kommen würde.......!  
  
*Jack*  
  
Nach dem meine Männer wieder an Bord gekommen waren, rief ich alle zusammen. Ich hatte noch keine Pläne wo unser nächstes Ziel sein würde. Darüber wollte ich nun mit meiner Crew reden.  
  
Als alle versammelt waren und ich die Frage, welche ich hatte stellen wollen gestellt hatte, blickte ich in ratlos schauende Gesichter. Bis plötzlich.....  
  
"Is will mal dahin wo Johnny her kommt!", meinte Lisa. "Nein!!! Dahin gehen wir ganz bestimmt nicht," antwortete ich.  
  
"Warum nicht?", fragte die ganze Mannschaft zurück.  
  
Ich konnte es nicht fassen, war ich denn hier nur von Idioten umgeben? Port Royal hatte zwei gut bewaffnete Schiffe vor der Küste zur Isla de Muerta treiben, und meine Leute wollten nach Port Royal? Das wäre Selbstmord.  
  
Zudem, hatte ich keine Lust ein weiteres mal vor dem Galgen flüchten zu müssen.  
  
Angestrengt überlegte ich weiter, wo man von hieraus hinsegeln konnte.....!  
  
Doch dann wurde mir klar, dass wir in der Falle saßen.  
  
Im Süden war eine riesige, 20 Meter hohe Felswand, im Norden, waren Felsbrocken, die so zahlreich waren, dass man sie nicht umsegeln konnte und im osten- dar war die verfluchte Lagune selbst.  
  
Wir mussten also in die Richtung von der Dauntless und der Londonia segeln, wenn wir nicht hier an diesem Örtchen versauern wollten.  
  
Aber dieses Vorhaben würde gefährlich werden.  
  
Ich befahl meinen Männern, sich für heute Nacht immer bereit zu halten. Denn wenn ein günstiger Wind für uns kommen würde, ging es noch heute Nacht, im Schutze der Dunkelheit in Richtung Port Royal.  
  
*Johnny*  
  
Wir wollten nach Port Royal segeln, bei diesem Gedanken wurde mir es etwas unbehaglich.  
  
Wir hatten die englische Marine wütend gemacht, und ich war mir sicher, dass man sich auf Seiten meiner alten Kumpanen für den Verlust der Empire noch an uns rächen wollte.  
  
Aber ich freute mich auch irgendwie auf ein Wiedersehen mit meinem alten Heimathafen. Wir würden sicherlich an Land gehen, um zu plündern, bei dieser Gelegenheit würde ich Solene vielleicht wieder treffen........  
  
*Jack*  
  
Nun war es beschlossene Sache, eine günstige Priese war für uns aufgekommen wir würden noch heute Abend gen Port Royal segeln, - ich war gespannt welche Abenteuer ich in Zukunft noch erleben würde.....  
  
So, sorry erst mal hat suuuuuper mega lang gebraucht bis ich das hier hatte! Sorry zwei mal, dafür das dieses Chap so kurz is! Tja, das war nicht das letzte Chap! Aber das letzte in dieser Form! Ich hoffe aber, dass ihr chap 25 trotzdem lest! War schwierig zu schreiben!!!!! *g* Bis bald ma- ich versprech das es schneller geht!!!!!! 


	25. About the time

Disclaimer: So wie immer!  
  
Chap 25 - Aus und vorbei! Meine erste Fic....... oh man-ich weis net ob ich heulen oder lachen soll! Das Chapie sollte länger werden, hatte es auch schon geschrieben, gefiel mir aber net, also hab ich's noch mal gemacht und es sind etwa 5 Seiten weggefallen- aber ich denke, dass dass ein schönes Ende ist!!!!!!  
  
Ok, jetzt geht's los!!!!!!!!  
  
"Mami, Mami, schau mal!", aufgeregt lief Annika vor der Haustüre hin und her.  
  
Als Lisa aus ihrer kleinen Wohnung auf Tortuga hinaus trat, konnte sie am Silberstreif des Horizontes ein Schiff-nein- sei schaute genauer hin zwei Schiffe erkennen.....  
  
"Sind das Opa und Opa, Mami?", fragte das Junge Mädchen .  
  
"Ja, Liebling, das könnten sie sein" ,antwortete Lisa lächelnd. Nachdenklich starrte Annika auf das Meer hinaus, dann fragte sie ihre Mutter,: " Warum habe ich keine Oma?"  
  
Seufzend kniete sich Lisa vor ihre kleine Tochter, öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, um kurz darauf mit den Händen in der Luft herum zu gestikulieren.  
  
"Also pass auf, in der Regel wird davon ausgegangen, dass ein Mann eine Frau liebt und eine Frau einen Mann, aber bei manchen Menschen ist das anders, sie können Frauen und Männer lieben. Weißt du was den Opa Johnny sagen würde? Er Würde sagen, dass man den Menschen liebt- und nicht das Geschlecht, klar soweit?"  
  
Schelmisch grinsend blickte sie auf ihre Kleine hinab, welche genauso verschmitzt zurück grinste.  
  
"Können wir runter zum Hafen gehen?", wollte Annika wissen. Dagegen hatte Lisa nichts einzuwenden , so nahm sie ihr Kind an der Hand und ging mit ihr zum Landungssteg.  
  
Beide blickten hinaus aufs Meer, die beiden Schiffe hatten sich schon eine ganze Ecke genähert.  
  
Annika konnte erkennen, dass beide Schiffe eine Piratenflaggegehisst hatten, welche im Wind herum flatterte.  
  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Annika ihre Mutter an:" Sind die beiden Piraten???"  
  
Lisa wusste nicht so genau was sie darauf antworten sollte, dann schloss sie die Augen: "Nein Liebes, sie sind keine einfachen Piraten, -nein- sie sind zu Legenden geworden, zu legenden der See, Schatz!"  
  
"Warum", fragte Annika zurück.  
  
"Naja, das ist eine lange Geschichte, weist du, aber das wichtigste und beste was sie jemals geschafft haben ist, dass dein Opa Jack es geschafft hat zwei bedeutende, englische Kriegsschiffe erfolgreich zu bekämpfen, ohne das viel Blut vergossen wurde. Und beide haben es möglich gemacht, Port Royal, eine englische Kolonie zu besetzen.", meinte Lisa.  
  
"Was heißt das, besetzen?", wollte die Kleine wissen.  
  
"Vor 15 Jahre, lange ,lange bevor du auf die Welt kamst, war es in Port Royal noch sehr gefährlich für einen Piraten gewesen. Ich habe das noch miterlebt, es war ein langer harter Kampf bis wir die Briten unterworfen hatten , heute gehört Port royal uns, den Piraten!", antwortete Lisa.  
  
Die beiden Schiffe hatten sich nun soweit genähert, dass Annika sie richtig erkennen konnte." Wie heißen die, Mami?"  
  
"Das eine ist die Flitt und das andere die Pearl, beide Schiffe sind wunderschön, nicht wahr?"  
  
Dann starrten die beiden weiter auf die Schiffe, bis sie angelegt hatten.  
  
"Wow!!!!!!!!", Annikas Augen weiteten sich. Sie näherte sich Pearl und betrachtete sie eingehend.  
  
*räusper* "Vorsicht junge Dame, ich wollte gerade die Leiter hinunter steigen, welche du gerade blockierst."  
  
Vor Schreck war, Annika zur Seite gesprungen und hingefallen. Als sie aufblickte, konnte sie einen Mann mit langen, schwarzen Haaren und jeder menge Schmuck erkennen.  
  
Schnellstand sie auf und versteckte sich hinter ihrer Mutter. -Nein- dieser Mann war ihr nun wirklich nicht geheuer.  
  
Doch ihre Mutter versteckte sie nicht lange, wenige Sekunden später lag sie in den Armen des komischen Mannes.  
  
"Oh Jack, es geht dir gut." "Ja, dir auch wie ich hoffe, -ah- ist das da deine Tochter?"  
  
"Ja, das ist Annika." " Sie sieht aus wie du, als du so klein warst."  
  
Nun meldete sich Annika zu Wort- der Mann da schien ja ganz nett zu sein, aber das war ja empörend, wie konnte er sich wagen so etwas zu sagen:" Ey du, ich bin nich klein! Ich bin schon 5!"  
  
Jack grinste:" oh- ja ach so, stimmt ja, mit 5 muss man ja nur noch 13 Jahre warten bis man erwachsen ist- na klar bist du schon groß! Entschuldige", grinsend blickte er wieder zu Lisa, welche auf die Flitt starrte.  
  
Er legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter:" Nur Geduld, dein Johnny kommt gleich, warte noch einen Moment."  
  
Wenige Augenblicke später stand Johnny auch hinter Lisa. Die beiden umarmten sich, und schienen sich gar nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen.  
  
Als einige Minuten vergangen waren, und sie sich wieder getrennt hatten, spürte Lisa, dass etwas schweres um ihren Hals hing. Sie tastete vorsichtig daran. Johnny und Jack lächelten einander zu.  
  
"Gefällt sie dir? Sie stammt aus meiner Zeit als Commodore, damals, als ich Miss Swann heiraten wollte, habe ich sie gekauft- für Elisabeth. Doch ich finde sie n dir noch viel schöner, Liebes."  
  
Lisa war sprachlos- ob sie ihr gefiel????? Die kette, welche mit unzähligen, glitzernden Steinen besetzt war, war ein Traum, noch nie hatte sie etwas hübscheres gesehen.  
  
Sie bedankte sich rasch, indem sie den beiden Piraten einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.  
  
Johnnys Blick war auf Annika gefallen, hocherfreut machte er sich daran mit ihr zu spielen, schon nach kurzer Zeit, hatte er sie für sich gewonnen.  
  
Wenig später saßen alle in Lisas Wohnung und blickten auf den Sonnenuntergang, die Palmen, das Meer und den Strand.  
  
Zwei Tage später, legten die Pearl und die Flitt wieder ab, sie brachen auf nach Port Royal.  
  
Seit diesem Tag, gab es in Tortuga eine leer stehende Wohnung- und in Port Royal, wurde wenige Monate später geheiratet.  
  
Lisa lebte glücklich mit ihrem Mann, Billy Turner und Annika auf Port Royal, hin und wieder hatte sie aber auch Sehnsucht, etwas verbotenes zu tun, so zum Beispiel war sie auf vielen Kaperfahrten der Pearl mit an Bord  
  
Jack und Johnny brachen bekamen ein neues Crewmitglied - Solene Brown- Anna- Sophie war nicht mehr die einzige Frau, und alle lebten glücklich und zufrieden-----------------------..........  
  
------------------------------ bis auf Gouverneur Swann, welcher nach dem Verlust Port Royals dazu verdammt wurde, mit drei Schiffen eine unbewohnte Insel zu erobern...., das war schließlich eine gefährliche Mission.....*g*!  
  
So, das wars! Ich möchte mich bei allen bedanken, die mir reviewed haben, die das hier gelesen haben und ich danke Johnny Depp und Jack Davenport- dafür, dass sie so wundervolle Schauspieler sind! *g* Tja, was soll ich sagen, Da es ja anscheinend keinen mehr gibt, der Bock hat ne Norri story zu schreiben, erledige ich das- in 3 facher Ausfürung! !. Anoja 2. Freaky Fluchi und 3.Äh---- Jack+ Elisabeth und Norrington+ Will-klar soweit????????? Ok- gut-schön- also Chiao! Vielleicht gefallen euch ja meine neuen Fics auch---HOPE SO !!!!!!!! 


End file.
